


Lie for me | Larry Valentine's One Shot

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Lie to Me, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrypl, valentinesdayy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: Cóż Louis miał spory problem z powodu swojej niewyparzonej gęby i z tego powodu wpakował się w jeszcze większe gówno. Przeszłość znów wkroczyła w jego życie, mieszając bardziej niżby chciał i perspektywa ucieczki na drugi koniec świata wydawała się coraz bardziej realna. A wszystko przez słuchanie Liama, mieszającego Nialla, profesjonalną Ninę i zbyt uroczego Harry'ego Stylesa. Wpakował się w takie gówno, że nawet jego ćwiczona przez lata pokerowa twarz czasem się łamała.Czyli walentynkowe coś o kłamaniu, które wcale kłamaniem nie jest.





	Lie for me | Larry Valentine's One Shot

1.

Stwierdzenie, że Louis był zły to było za mało powiedziane. Był wkurwiony, praktycznie na skraju wybuchu, który swoją siłą zmiótłby połowę Londynu z powierzchni ziemi. Przynajmniej połowę. A wszystko z dość błahego powodu, ale konsekwencje tego mogły być kolosalne, więc miał prawo być zdenerwowany. I miał prawo odpalać jednego papierosa od drugiego stojąc przed niepozornym budynkiem w środku nocy i przeglądając telefon w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania swojego problemu.

\- Tomlinson wiem, że jesteś twardzielem nie z tej ziemi, ale niedługo egzaminy a ja nie będę niańczył twojego schorowanego tyłka. - Kurtka została zarzucona na jego ramiona, za co był wdzięczny, bo wychodzenie tylko w koszulce w styczniu nie było zbyt mądre, ale jojczenie Liama zdecydowanie nie było tym, czego potrzebował w tej chwili. W ogóle go nie potrzebował, jeśli miał być szczery.

\- Payne, jeśli ci życie miłe daj mi spokój. Muszę to ogarnąć jak najszybciej a twoje ględzenie wcale nie pomaga - warknął, wydmuchując dym nosem i po raz kolejny przebiegając wzrokiem przez listę kontaktów. Długą i bezużyteczną.

\- Nie wiem, jakim cudem chcesz znaleźć rozwiązanie o drugiej nad ranem, ludzie o tej godzinie śpią. Znaczy wiesz, ci normalni, nie tacy jak my. - Śmiech słyszalny w głosie chłopaka jeszcze bardziej go zirytował.

\- Spieprzaj. Mógłbyś mi pomóc, zamiast prawić morały. - Nic. Jego telefon nie zawierał w swojej pamięci kontaktu do żadnej osoby, która mogłaby mu pomóc. Dziesiątki numerów, setki znajomych na facebooku i nikogo, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić. Pieprzony dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Niech go szlag trafi.

\- Zawsze możesz zaprosić którąś z kelnerek. Ta brunetka, Eleanor czy jak jej tam, wyglądała na bardziej niż zainteresowaną. - Louis nie musiał patrzeć na przyjaciela żeby wiedzieć, że ten wzrusza ramionami uśmiechając się przy tym zaczepnie. Cholerny palant, akurat teraz zebrało mu się na żarty. - Tak poza tym kończ tą histerię, partia zaczyna się za pięć minut. Podwójna stawka, więc może się odkujesz.

\- Dupa a nie się odkuję. Nie mam teraz głowy do kart. I w dupę wsadź se te panienki, nie wezmę tam żadnej z nich, jeszcze mi życie nie zbrzydło - prychnął wyrzucając niedopałek i odpalając kolejnego papierosa w nadziei, że ten pomoże mu się uspokoić. Na marne, to w ogóle nie działało, dlaczego w ogóle się łudził.

\- To lepiej ją znajdź i przestań być taką babą. Chcesz pozwolić, żeby Arthur wygrał, serio? Żeby później puszył się przez kilka następnych miesięcy? Chcesz tego Tomlinson? Aż tak słaby jesteś?

\- Kurwa. - Dlatego Louis nie lubił Liama. Nie dość, że wciągnął go w karciane nie do końca legalne rozgrywki, to na dodatek znał go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć gdzie nacisnąć, aby otrzymać odpowiednią reakcję. A jednym z tych miejsc był właśnie pieprzony James Arthur. Nie lubił palanta. Bardzo nie lubił. - Dobra, rozwalamy to i spadamy, jutro wykłady. - Strzepnął z siebie dłoń przyjaciela i wszedł z powrotem do zadymionego pomieszczenia. Jak on nie lubił takich miejsc.

Mrocznie, ponuro a w powietrzu można było zawiesić siekierę. Serio, wychodzenie na fajkę nikogo by nie zabiło, szczególnie tego idiotę palącego cygaro, a jakość powietrza byłaby dużo lepsza. Ale z drugiej strony nie mógł za bardzo narzekać, bo drinki były tanie, a stawki wysokie. Idealne miejsce na zarobienie odrobiny kasy, której nie potrzebował, i rozerwanie się w środku tygodnia. Kogo on do cholery próbował oszukać? Był tutaj, w tej zatęchłej melinie tylko z powodu idącego za nim Payne’a, który go w to wkręcił. Teoretycznie, Louis jako aspirujący na zawodowego gracza człowiek w ogóle nie powinien się w takim miejscu pojawiać, ale czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. No i ktoś musiał pilnować tego idioty o wyglądzie zbira i sercu pluszowego misia.

Usiadł ciężko na cholernie niewygodnym krześle nie siląc się nawet na skinięcie głową do ludzi, którzy już siedzieli przy stole bawiąc się kupkami żetonów. Jego własne leżały schludnie ułożone przed nim i nie miał zamiaru ich dotykać dopóki nie będzie musiał podbić stawki. Oby to było szybkie, naprawdę musiał się zająć tamtą sprawą. Drink pojawił się przed nim niespodziewanie i równie znienacka został zaatakowany przez niezbyt urodziwy dekolt tej, nierozumiejącej jego wolę kutasy postawy, kelnerki. Eleanor czy jak jej tam było. Nie ważne. Zdecydowanie bardziej interesujący był James Arthur siadający na wprost niego ze swoim obleśnym, pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem. Oh, to będzie przyjemność zetrzeć go z jego twarzy. Mały jebaniec myślący, że jest lepszy, bo wydał płytę po XFactor, właśnie pracuje nad kolejną i jest w jakimś stopniu gwiazdą. Louis pokaże mu gdzie jego miejsce. Dobitnie i bez odrobiny zawahania. Pieprzony idiota.

\- Tak jak mówiliśmy panowie. Podwójna stawka - odezwał się krupier i wraz z kartami wszystkie problemy odeszły w zapomnienie. To było jego miejsce, to było to, w czym był dobry i nikt nie śmiał twierdzić inaczej. Co z tego, że znajdował się w obskurnej, nielegalnej melinie zamiast na międzynarodowym turnieju? Zasady wciąż były takie same. Pokerowa twarz, myślenie w przód i czytanie innych ludzi. Tylko tego potrzebował, tylko na tym się skupiał. Bo kiedy Louis grał robił to całym sobą.

To było prostsze niż się spodziewał. Wygrał, zgarniając całą pulę i zostawiając piosenkarzyka gołego i niezbyt wesołego. Poprawiło to odrobinę humor Louisa, chociaż nie na tyle, żeby wracając do mieszkania z zadowolonym Liamem u boku, zapomniał o ciążącym nad nim widmie. Że też nie umiał podczas świąt powstrzymać swojego długiego języka i musiał skłamać, że spotyka się z kimś tylko po to, żeby zamknąć usta tym puszącym się zgredom. Ma teraz za swoje.

\- Wiesz, zawsze możesz wstawić post na Twitterze i zobaczyć czy ktoś interesujący się odezwie.

\- I co mam tam niby napisać? Cześć ludzie, ktoś z was byłby chętny pokłamać dla mnie trochę i poudawać mojego faceta przez najbliższe kilka tygodni? - Prychnął wyrzucając niedopałek na mokrą ulicę. Był styczeń, a Londyn zamiast śniegu oferował mżawkę. Cóż za niespodzianka, kurwa jego mać. A do tego wszystkiego Liam był takim samym idiotą jak zawsze.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Jesteś popieprzony. - Pokręcił głową wciskając dłonie mocniej w kieszenie kurtki.

Ten pomysł był popieprzony tak samo jak Payne. Niby miał jakiś tam obserwatorów na Twitterze, głównie z powodu kilku turniejów pokera, w których wziął udział i nie poszło mu wcale tak źle, ale żeby używać tej platformy w celu znalezienia faceta na niby? Nie no, raczej kurwa nie. Nie był aż tak zdesperowany. Albo pijany. Chociaż to akurat było dalekie od prawdy, bo ta kelnereczka miała chyba nadzieję, że alkohol zmieni zdanie Louisa, co do spotykania się z kobietami. Głupiutka. Prędzej powiesiłby się za jaja na Tower Bridge. Cycki, fuj.

\- To piszesz czy nie? - Głos Liama wyrwał go z rozmyślań i całe kurwa szczęście, bo jego wyobraźnia robiła dziwne rzeczy. Mięsożerne waginy nie były tym, o czym chciał myśleć. Zdecydowanie nie, podziękuje. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który szedł obok niego, paląc spokojnie papierosa i popijając owocową wódkę prosto z butelki. Wyrwał mu ją, opróżnił jednym łykiem i stwierdził, że i tak kurwa nie ma lepszego pomysłu jak wyjść z tego bagna, w które wpadł.

\- Jak to nie wypali idziesz ze mną. - Telefon rozświetlił się w jego dłoni na niebiesko. Coś mu mówiło, że to nie skończy się dobrze.  

\- Dobra, niech stracę. Przynajmniej jedzenie będzie za darmo.

  
  


2.

Mieszkanie z Liamem miało swoje plusy. Było czysto, rachunki były popłacone na czas, lodówka pełna, kwiatki podlane, żyć nie umierać. Ale były też minusy. Narzekanie na jego bałaganiarstwo, kategoryczny zakaz przyprowadzania ludzi w tygodniu, czasopisma o tematyce fit i płyty z rapem w odtwarzaczu, były zdecydowanie na nie. Jednak największy minus leżał właśnie na jego talerzu. Dobijanie go w taki sposób o ósmej rano, kiedy spał ledwo cztery godziny i wciąż nie znalazł rozwiązania swojego problemu było ciosem poniżej pasa. I bardzo w stylu Payne’a, który uśmiechał się do niego zadowolony znad swojego talerza.

\- Serio Liam. Pieprzony tost z awokado? - Warknął sięgając po kubek z kawą. Przynajmniej ta była idealna jak zawsze.

\- Co ci w nim nie pasuje?

\- Wszystko kurwa. Super jedzenie, kurwa jego mać. Może od razu mam mu zrobić zdjęcie i wrzucić na Instagrama z hasztagiem fitstyczeń? Ja pieprze, wszędzie wcisną to swoje badziewie.

\- Przestań być taki dramatyczny, to tylko tost. - Głos Liama był spokojny, za spokojny jak na gust Louisa, bo to był ważny temat. Przynajmniej dla niego.

\- To aż tost! To tost pokazujący, że ślepo podążasz za modą. To oburzające!

\- Albo, że lubię awokado. Jedz, bo się spóźnimy na zajęcia, nie mamy czasu na twoje odgrywanie Drama Queen.

\- Nienawidzę cię - mruknął wgryzając się w pieprzony kawałek chleba, bo dobrze wiedział, że jeśli nic nie zje, odgryzie komuś na uczelni głowę. Najprawdopodobniej byłby to profesor od statystyki i marketingu. Głupi, uprzedzony palant.

\- Wzajemnie Tommo, a teraz ruszaj ten zajebisty tyłek pod prysznic. Wychodzimy za pół godziny.

 

Siedzenie na wykładach, kiedy spało się naprawdę krótko nie było niczym dobrym. A siedzenie na wykładzie ze statystyki i marketingu - kto w ogóle łączył te dwie rzeczy w jedno - było istną katorgą. Nie dlatego że Louis był słaby z obu zagadnień, bo nie był, ale dlatego że profesor przechadzający się teraz po podium by najbardziej uprzedzonym, prawicowym dupkiem, jakiego Tomlinson spotkał w swoim życiu. A to był wyczyn zważywszy na całą rodzinę Louisa. Serio, Mortimer Adams wybijał się ponad nich wszystkich. Dlatego szatyn starał się skupić tylko na potrzebnych mu informacjach, które pozwolą mu skończyć ten semestr, a kiedy to zrobi nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał na niego patrzeć. Ani go słuchać. Same plusy. Może jeszcze dostanie jakieś stypendium, jeśli utrzyma dobre oceny? Nah, za dużo z tym biegania, poza tym byli ludzie, którzy bardziej go potrzebowali, Louis sobie radził. Może i był dupkiem, ale nie aż takim.

Profesor wdał się w dyskusję z jednym ze studentów z pierwszego rzędu, co szatyn wykorzystał, aby przejrzeć powiadomienia na Twitterze. Jego nocny post miał całkiem spory odzew, jednak nie sądził, żeby którykolwiek z jego obserwatorów wiedział, na co się pisze. Oni po prostu chcieli spędzić z nim kilka dni, być może dorwać się mu do majtek, a tu nie o to chodziło. Nie tym razem, poza tym Louis naprawdę nie mógł narzekać na braki akurat w tej sferze. Przewijał wszystkie odpowiedzi szukając kogoś, kto mógłby się nadać i był tym tak pochłonięty, że nie zwrócił uwagi na szturchającego go Liama. A powinien.

\- Panie Tomlinson, czy ja pana nudzę? - Głos profesora zabrzmiał tuż obok i gdyby Louis nie był Louisem zapewne podskoczyłby z zaskoczenia, ale cóż, był sobą, miał swoje ciało pod całkowitą kontrolą, więc jedynie spokojnie schował telefon do kieszeni i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- W żadnym wypadku sorze, dzisiejszy temat jest nad wyraz interesujący i muszę przyznać, że mam ochotę zagłębić się w niego bardziej. - Jego słowa wręcz ociekały słodyczą i niewinnością, ale były to tylko pozory. Ostrzegawcze syknięcie Liama nie było w stanie go powstrzymać przed wbiciem szpilki w zaściankowe przekonania profesora. To nigdy się nie działo, bo Louis nie marnował żadnej okazji. - Właśnie umawiałem się z Jasonem i Codym na dogłębne przeanalizowanie tematu dzisiejszego wieczora. Wie pan, panie profesorze, niektóre zagadnienia potrzebują więcej niż jednej głowy żeby je zgłębić i przyswoić, jedna to może być za mało. - Doskonale słyszał dwa parsknięcia z rzędu obok, gdzie siedzieli wymienieni przez niego studenci oraz mógł sobie wyobrazić Liama chowającego twarz w dłoniach tuż obok. Przyjmie opieprz za to później, póki co rozkoszował się rumieńcem złości rozlewającym się na twarzy profesora, który wyłapał podtekst z jego słów, co było dokładnie tym, na co liczył Louis.

\- Panie Tomlinson, cieszy mnie niezmiernie, że jest pan zainteresowany tematem, jednak proponuję żeby zabrał pan swoje sprzeczne z naturą motywacje do nauki z dala od moich wykładów. To nie miejsce dla podobnych zboczeń. - Szatyn podniósł się z krzesła zanim Liam miał chociaż okazję się poruszyć. Opierdol później będzie naprawdę duży, ale Louis miał to gdzieś, bo właśnie dostał to, co próbował sprowokować od początku roku.

\- Oczywiście profesorze Adams. - Zebrał swój zeszyt z ławki i wrzucił go do torby, zarzucając ją sobie nonszalancko na ramię. - I tak miałem zamiar wpaść po kilka rzeczy do dziekana. Sądzę, że będzie on naprawdę zainteresowany wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego jeden z lepszych studentów na roku został wyrzucony z pańskich zajęć za swoją orientację. A teraz profesor wybaczy, czas mnie goni. - Próbował przejść obok mężczyzny, jednak powstrzymała go od tego ciężka dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Adamsa. - Radzę mnie nie dotykać.

\- Nie groź mi Tomlinson… - warknął mężczyzna zabierając jednak dłoń i delikatnie ocierając ją o materiał spodni.

\- Nie grożę, po prostu informuję. Czy teraz możemy już wrócić do zajęć, czy naprawdę mam iść do dziekana i poinformować go o pana homofobicznych uprzedzeniach? Nie sądzę, żeby to było coś, co chce promować ta uczelnia. - Wzruszył ramionami wciąż gotowy żeby wyjść, jednak wiedział, że nie będzie musiał. Widział to na twarzy mężczyzny, błysk zrozumienia w oczach i mocne zaciśnięcie zębów.

\- Siadaj.

Usiadł nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. I nawet mocne uderzenie w ramię od Liama nie mogło go zetrzeć z jego twarzy. Może to nie będzie taki zły dzień.

Wykład skończył się kilka minut później. Louis - zaraz po tym jak dostał kilka aprobujących klepnięć po plecach od kolegów i koleżanek z grupy - został pociągnięty przez Payne’a na zewnątrz w chód styczniowego wczesnego popołudnia. Przynajmniej nie padało, co ułatwiło mu podpalenie papierosa, podczas gdy przyjaciel najprawdopodobniej starał się uspokoić i ułożyć w głowie gadkę o podpuszczaniu i straszeniu profesorów. Biedny Liam, za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmował.

\- Louis czy ciebie już do reszty powaliło? - Już po pierwszym zdaniu szatyn się wyłączył, zagłębiając w odpowiedzi na swojego zdesperowanego posta z nocy. W dalszym ciągu nie widział nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc, kto by się do tego nadawał. Miał przejebane. Cholernie przejebane. Jego wzrok przyciągnęło nowe powiadomienie, tym razem o wiadomości prywatnej, więc kliknął w nie bez zastanowienia. Czasami powinien myśleć zanim coś zrobi. - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz Louis?

\- Dlaczego mam wiadomość prywatną od Harry’ego Stylesa na Twitterze? - Pisnął ignorując zupełnie pytanie przyjaciela. To było ważniejsze, dużo ważniejsze, o czym świadczyło głośne wciągnięcie powietrza przez Liama i przysunięcie się bliżej.

\- Pieprzysz?

\- No właśnie nie. - Odwrócił telefon tak, aby chłopak mógł zobaczyć prośbę o rozmowę tuż obok znanej ikonki. Nie miał zwidów, skoro Liam otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia.

\- Otwórz i zobacz, co pisze, a nie zachowujesz się jak nastolatka, do której napisał jej crush. - Małe szturchnięcie i zaczepny ton miały go zachęcić do działania, ale Louis jedyne, co słyszał to bicie własnego serca. Nieprzyjemne i za szybkie jak na niego.

\- Bardzo kurwa śmieszne Liam. Naprawdę, zwijam się ze śmiechu - warknął, klikając potwierdzenie i otwierając wiadomość. Długą wiadomość, której treść dotarła do niego z opóźnieniem. - O kurwa…

 

3.

Nie wrócił tego dnia na resztę zajęć wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł się skupić. Zamiast tego wrócił do mieszkania i zabunkrował się na kanapie z butelką piwa - co z tego, że nie było nawet dwunastej, to była kryzysowa sytuacja - i czytał po raz kolejny wiadomość od Harry’ego Stylesa. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że to jakiś głupi żart, że to jakieś podszywające się pod chłopaka konto napisało do niego, ale kilkukrotne sprawdzanie zawsze prowadziło do tego samego wniosku. Brunet we własnej osobie napisał do niego z prośbą o spotkanie i Louis nie wiedział jak się z tym czuć. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Nic do cholery nie wiedział, bo sam fakt był zbyt nierzeczywisty.

Zaciągnął się papierosem wracając myślami do dwa tysiące dziesiątego roku, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że minęło już pięć lat i jak wiele się w tym czasie zmieniło. Jak on się zmienił dzięki udziałowi w tej komercyjnej szmirze zwanej XFactor. W pewnym sensie był wdzięczny za tamten czas, to w jakiś sposób wykreowało go na tego, kim był teraz, ale siedząc na kanapie w mieszkaniu nie na tym aspekcie się skupiał. Jego myśli krążyły wokół szesnastoletniego chłopca, którego wtedy poznał i z którym połączyła go swego rodzaju więź już podczas pierwszych przesłuchań. Byli praktycznie nierozłączni, aż do czasu, gdy Louis odpadł w domu jurorów, a jego - cóż, chyba można go tak nazwać - przyjaciel, przeszedł dalej. Pamiętał jak obiecali sobie wtedy utrzymywać kontakt i to wywołało krzywy uśmiech na jego twarzy. Obiecanki cacanki. Chłopak odpadł w trzecim tygodniu i Louis nigdy nie otrzymał od niego odpowiedzi na żadną z wiadomości. Przełknął to. Tak przecież czasem bywa.

Przez kolejne lata prawie o nim zapomniał. Prawie, bo podświadomie wiedział, że to właśnie tamten nastolatek z burzą czekoladowych loków na głowie pomógł mu rozwiązać zagadkę dotyczącą jego orientacji. To było odświeżające, móc w końcu być zgodnym z samym sobą. Dlatego o nim pamiętał, pierwsze zauroczenia pozostają w nas na zawsze. Ale czas mijał, Louis dostał się na studia żeby stać się producentem muzycznym, jego kariera gracza zaczęła przynosić profity i gdzieś między jednym turniejem a kolejną sesją egzaminów wspomnienia zaczęły blaknąć. Cóż, aż do zeszłego roku, kiedy to przypadkiem wpadł na kogoś w pierwszy dzień roku akademickiego, a ten ktoś okazał się wyrośniętym Harrym Stylesem, jego małym przyjacielem, który wcale nie był już taki mały. I uczył się na tej samej uczelni, co Louis. I był ucieleśnieniem wszystkich fantazji szatyna, i był tak cholernie niedostępny, że szatyn odpuścił jakiekolwiek próby nawiązania ponownego kontaktu, zadowalając się skinięciami głowy, gdy przez przypadek mijali się na kampusie. I wcale nie próbował wychwycić z szumu rozmów informacji na jego temat. Wcale.

A teraz ten sam Harry Styles, słoneczko drugiego roku dziennikarstwa muzycznego, protegowany Nicka pieprzonego Grimshawa - uderzanie do tego samego faceta na imprezie i zostanie odrzuconym nieco ubodło ego Louisa - i nadzieja muzyki, jak rozpisywały się o nim gazety po wydaniu pierwszego singla, napisał do niego zapraszając na kawę. Na kawę. Po pięciu pieprzonych latach ciszy, po obracaniu się przez prawie dwa lata w podobnym kręgu znajomych na jednej uczelni, po tym czasie ten mały - wcale już nie - dupek do niego pisze, mając czelność dodać, że oboje na tym spotkaniu skorzystają?! I ktoś mu się jeszcze dziwił, że otwierał drugie piwo przed południem?

\- Co za pieprzony bajzel - mruknął do siebie, zaciągając się po raz kolejny papierosem z prawie już pustej paczki i popijając dym piwem. - Co za pieprzony bajzel! - Warknął podnosząc się na nogi i zaczynając spacerować po salonie. To nie był czas na siedzenie w miejscu. Musiał działać, przemyśleć to wszystko i w końcu odpisać. Tylko, do cholery nie miał pojęcia co.

Podejrzewał, że wiadomość od bruneta była odpowiedzią na jego post o poszukiwaniu udawanego chłopaka, bo jakie mogło być inne wytłumaczenie. Nie był głupi, zrozumiał już dawno, że Styles nie chce utrzymywać z nim bliższych kontaktów, więc ta zmiana była zaskakująca. I to stwierdzenie, że obaj na tym zyskają była intrygująca, ale Louis nie był pewny, czy chciał się pakować w cokolwiek z tym konkretnym chłopakiem. Mógł wmawiać sobie wiele rzeczy, ale szczeniackie zauroczenie wcale nie minęło, nie zatarło się przez czas i był skłonny nawet stwierdzić, że wzmocniło się przez te miesiące mijania się na kampusie. Platoniczne zauroczenie, z którego Liam miał niezły polew za każdym razem gdy udało mu się przyłapać Louisa na zbyt długim patrzeniu w kierunku Stylesa. Na szczęście takich sytuacji było niewiele, bo Louis umiał się kontrolować. Przynajmniej się starał. Bo to było głupie, nawet się nie znali, bazował na rozmazanych wspomnieniach sprzed pięciu lat, to było niedorzeczne.

Cóż, najwidoczniej nie do końca skoro wciąż nie odpisał chłopakowi każąc mu spieprzać. Ba, nawet rozważał zgodzenie się na spotkanie, bo to było naprawdę intrygujące. Długa wiadomość pełna wyważonych słów które nie zdradzały absolutnie nic była pożerką dla jego ciekawości. I w gruncie rzeczy chciał również zobaczyć jak bardzo zmienił się chłopak przez te wszystkie lata, bo że to zrobił było widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Pieprzona żyrafa z długimi włosami we wzorzystych koszulach.

\- Montgomery się rzucała, że cię nie ma - obwieścił Liam wchodząc do mieszkania i przerywając rozmyślania Louisa na temat długiego i gibkiego ciała Stylesa. Dobrze. Nie był to najlepszy czas. Później, w nocy, w sypialni owszem, ale nie teraz kiedy musiał podjąć decyzję. - Kurwa stary, siekierę można tu zawiesić. Otwórz okno zanim wszystko przesiąknie. - Jak zawsze praktyczny Payne, krzyczący do niego z kuchni. Louis naprawdę potrzebował go w swoim życiu inaczej pewnie by się udusił. Ironiczne, skoro czuł zaciskającą się na szyi pętlę z każdą uciekającą sekundą i papierosowy dym miał z tym mało wspólnego, ale tworzył to przeklęte okno, po czym wrócił na kanapę. Był w dupie.

\- Liam - jęknął.

\- Chwila! Siedź tam i postaraj się niczego bardziej nie spieprzyć. Jak boga kocham zacznę brać od ciebie pieniądze za pomaganie ci, bo to zaczyna przypominać etatową pracę. - Słuchanie przytłumionego marudzenia przyjaciela było tak znajome, że nagle mógł z powrotem swobodnie oddychać. Nie był sam, miał tego zorganizowanego człowieka po swojej stronie, więc wszystko będzie dobrze. Musi. - Odpisałeś mu już? - Pytanie prosto z mostu i kolejna butelka piwa w dłoni zdarzyły się w tym samym czasie.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego? Jeden logiczny powód i pozwolę ci posłać go do diabła. - I właśnie w ten sposób Louis wiedział ku jakiemu rozwiązaniu pochyla się przyjaciel, chociaż wciąż dawał mu wybór. Niewielki co prawda, bo każdy z powodów, które świerzbiły go na języku nie wydawał się ani trochę logiczny. Dlatego milczał, co było wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla Liama. - Skoro nie ma żadnego logicznego powodu, to co cię powstrzymuje? Może wcale nie chodzi o twój post, pomyślałeś o tym?

\- Proszę cię Liam, oczywiście że to o to chodzi. Zbyt dużym przypadkiem byłoby odezwanie się do mnie kilka godzin po mojej zdesperowanej prośbie o pomoc. Nie wierzę w przypadki. - Prychnął upijając łyk piwa z nowej butelki. Było chłodne i przyjemnie gorzkie.

 

Stał przed kawiarnią trzęsąc się z zimna i plując sobie w brodę za posłuchanie Liama, który namawiał go do odpisania i sprawdzenia czego Styles tak naprawdę chce. Cóż, może to piwo, które w siebie nieprzerwanie wlewał, a może po prostu ciekawość, ale był tutaj, przed tą pretensjonalną - wcale nie - kawiarnią, marznąc i nie ruszając się ani o krok chociaż był już niemodnie spóźniony, dlatego że zawracał przynajmniej sześć razy. Nie jego wina. Owszem był w czarnej dupie jeśli chodziło o swój problem, i tak Styles wydawał się być idealnym rozwiązaniem problemu, ale Louis doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że pojawiłyby się nowe, dużo poważniejsze. Dlatego stał jak kołek, patrząc przez zaparowane okna na łagodnie oświetlone wnętrze i siedzących przy stolikach ludzi. Nie bardzo miał ochotę tam wchodzić, w ogóle jej nie miał, ale skoro już tu był, mógł przynajmniej napić się herbaty. Po tym jak skończy palić kolejnego papierosa. Tak, zdecydowanie potrzebuje jeszcze jednego.

Zauważył bruneta od razu po wejściu, nie żeby było to specjalnie trudne, bo otoczony był grupką dziewczyn wyglądających na fanki. Piszące i śmiejące się zbyt często. Louis prędzej wykastruje się łyżeczką do herbaty niż podejdzie do nich bliżej. Nie ma kurwa mowy. Dlatego zamówił dwie herbaty na wynos i wystukał szybką wiadomość do chłopaka, brzmiącą prawdopodobnie nieco zbyt oschle. Cóż, bywa. Po prostu dbał o swoje zdrowie psychiczne i bębenki. Odebrał zamówienie uśmiechając się do barmana w sposób, który wywołał u niego rumieniec i wyszedł, już w progu odpalając kolejnego papierosa. Oparł się wygodnie o murek nieopodal i czekał.

\- Cześć. Dlaczego nie podszedłeś?

\- Wybacz, ale wbrew pozorom lubię swoje życie - rzucił Louis prostując się i wyciągając w stronę chłopaka tekturową tackę z kubkami. Naprawdę próbował nie dać po sobie poznać, że głos Harry’ego na żywo był naprawdę rozpraszający. Cholerny dzieciak, dojrzewanie dobrze się z nim obeszło całkiem dobrze. - Ale skoro skończyłeś już swój serwis fanowski, to możemy się przejść i porozmawiać.

\- One nie są wcale takie złe - mruknął brunet sięgając po kubek podpisany dużym H i pociągnął ostrożny łyk. Louis wcale go nie obserwował. W ogóle. Naprawdę nie zwrócił uwagi, że chłopak najpierw wyciągnął język. Nie. Nie zrobił tego. Cholera. Louis powinien spieprzać póki mógł.

\- Są głośne - mruknął, ruszając przed siebie, byleby tylko nie ciągnąć tej żenującej wymiany zdań. Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, mijając coraz to nowsze, zapełnione ludźmi kawiarenki i to nie tak, że szatyn nie wolałby usiąść w cieple, bo wolałby, ale przebywanie na zewnątrz dawało mu poczucie, że zawsze może odejść. Chociaż przedłużające się milczenie było przytłaczające, dlatego w końcu postanowił je przerwać. Im szybciej to załatwią tym szybciej będzie mógł wrócić do domu i ochłonąć. Cholera, a to dopiero pięć minut w towarzystwie chłopaka. - Więc o co chodzi?

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od więc…

\- Słuchaj Styles, możemy nie marnować czasu i przejść do rzeczy zamiast bawić się w gramatycznie poprawne wypowiedzi? - Prychnął, parząc sobie przełyk zbyt ciepłą herbatą. Karma czy ki pieron?

\- Jak na kogoś, kto potrzebuje pomocy nie jesteś zbyt miły - odgryzł się brunet rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie, które nie zrobiło na Louisie żadnego wrażenia. Zero. Nic. Absolutnie. Nawet jeśli oczy chłopaka były nawet bardziej zielone niż pamiętał. W ogóle go to nie ruszyło. Nie.

\- Przypominam ci, że to ty do mnie napisałeś a nie odwrotnie, więc najwyraźniej ty też masz w tym interes. Czekaj, jak to szło? Oboje na tym skorzystamy? Tak to ująłeś? Hm? - Był agresywno pasywny i nawet bardziej niż odrobinę niemiły, ale serio, to nie on był pomysłodawcą tego spotkania, on nawet nie chciał na nie przychodzić. To jego ciekawość, która w dalszym ciągu nie została zaspokojona. Dlatego był taki oschły. To wszystko przez ciekawość. Wcale nie chodziło o dawną urazę i te inne bzdury z których śmiał się Liam. Wcale.

\- Wiedziałem, że to bez sensu. Słuchaj Louis, dzięki za herbatę, przepraszam za zmarnowanie czasu, ale będę już szedł. - Powolny, wyważony ton zniknął, zmieniając się w szybkie prawie że bełkotanie i to zdecydowanie nie podobało się Louisowi. Tak samo jak nie podobał mu się próbujący odejść w drugą stronę brunet. O, tak się nie będą bawić.

\- Co to, to nie Styles. - Złapał chłopaka za łokieć, zatrzymując w miejscu i spojrzał hardo w jego twarz. - Wyciągnąłeś mnie w tą zimnicę z jakiegoś powodu i nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci odejść zanim mi go nie zdradzisz. A teraz siadaj i gadaj. - Wskazał ruchem głowy na znajdującą się obok nich ławkę. Nie wiadomo kiedy znaleźli się w małym parku, co bardzo sprzyjało rozmowie. Nikt normalny nie chodził po parkach w taką pogodę. Poza nimi, ale Louis nie uznawał się za normalnego. - No siadaj, do jasnej cholery.

\- Ta ławka jest mokra - mruknął zrezygnowany chłopak, podchodząc odrobinę bliżej i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od wywrócenia oczami.

\- Odrobina wody nie zrujnuje twoich spodni, nie bądź takim burżujem Haroldzie - parsknął, ale wbrew swoim słowom wytarł drewnianą powierzchnię zwitkiem serwetek, które zabrał z kawiarni, ignorując przy tym obrażone parsknięcie. - Teraz lepiej? Mniej plebejsko?

\- Zamknij się. - Chłopak usiadł, poprawiając płaszcz i przebiegając palcami przez włosy. Długie włosy, opadające miękkimi falami na jego ramiona. Louis powinien przestać się gapić. - Dlaczego ja to w ogóle robię?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale bardzo chętnie się dowiem - zagaił, również siadając. Herbata w kubku wciąż była ciepła, co było plusem, ale nie sądził, że mógłby długo tu wytrzymać. Lepiej niech Styles się pośpieszy. - No dalej, nawijaj. Im szybciej to z siebie wyrzucisz tym szybciej będziesz miał to z głowy. - Brak odzewu wcale go nie zdziwiło. Z zamglonych wspomnień pamiętał, że chłopak miał pewne trudności z mówieniem o swoich problemach. To najwidoczniej się nie zmieniło, co w pewnym sensie było urocze. - Albo możemy tu posiedzieć, dopić herbatę i rozejść się każdy w swoim kierunku. To zależy od ciebie. Jak mówiłem, może to ja mam problem, ale ty do mnie napisałeś. - Musiał to podkreślić, to było jak wewnętrzna potrzeba, której nie umiał opanować. Po prostu musiał.

\- To bez sensu bo i tak się nie zgodzisz.

\- Nie dowiesz się tego, jeśli nie powiesz mi o co chodzi. Wybacz, ale nie bardzo mam ochotę podejmować jakiekolwiek decyzje w ciemno, nawet jeśli chodzi o ciebie gwiazdeczko. - Był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany, ale nawet to nie powstrzymało go od uszczypliwego tonu. Serio, Styles zachowywał się niedorzecznie. Sam chciał się spotkać po pieprzonych pięciu latach i porozmawiać, a póki co jedyne co robił, to unikał odpowiedzi. Irytujące. - No dalej gwiazdeczko, wyrzuć to z siebie.

\- Mogę udawać twojego chłopaka - wyrzucił z siebie brunet, a Louis jedynie zmarszczył brwi. Coś tu nie grało, to było zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe.

\- Tego się domyśliłem. Gdzie jest haczyk?

\- To będzie działać w obie strony. Ja udaję twojego, ty udajesz mojego. Pójdziesz ze mną na rozdanie Brits.

Louis bardzo niekulturalnie zakrztusił się swoją herbatą, bo tego cholera się nie spodziewał. Znaczy, oczywiście, że to całe udawanie miało działać w dwie strony, w innym wypadku jego popieprzona rodzinka domyśliłaby się, że zmyślał. A tego nie chciał, za żadne skarby. Nie ma mowy, wszystko musiało być wiarygodne, bo właśnie na tym polegał cały problem. Ale nawet jeśli rozważał Harry’ego jako prawie idealnego kandydata do zagrania tego przed klanem Tomlinsonów, tak zupełnie nie wziął pod uwagę, że w drugą stronę będzie to granie nie przed kilkoma osobami a przed całym pieprzonym światem. W grę wchodziły wywiady, artykuły w gazetach, paparazzi i cała reszta tej mniej przyjemnej części bycia osobą znaną. Bo Styles był znany, może jeszcze nie jakoś super mega znany, ale jego singiel zrobił niezłe zamieszanie.

Nabrał powoli powietrza do płuc pozwalając temu wszystkiemu wsiąknąć i wtedy, kiedy zaczął się uspokajać dotarła do niego kolejna rzecz, która znów sprawiła że jego żołądek wywinął fikołka. Zgoda na ten układ oznaczała publiczne ujawnienie się. On nie miał z tym problemu, wszyscy ważni dla niego ludzie wiedzieli od jakiś czterech lat, a resztę miał gdzieś, ale z tego co się orientował Harry unikał jakiegokolwiek szufladkowania. To było intrygujące. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który siedział z zaciśniętymi ustami i wzrokiem wbitym w kubek. Wyglądał naprawdę nędznie i smutno. Tak nie powinno być.

\- Chcesz się publicznie ujawnić - odezwał się cicho, starając się, żeby w jego głosie nie było nic poza spokojem. W odpowiedzi dostał skinięcie głową, co musiało mu najwyraźniej wystarczyć na ten moment. - To ważny i odważny krok, który zapewne przemyślałeś bardzo dokładnie, ale mimo wszystko muszę o to zapytać. Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić w taki sposób? Ze mną u boku? - Nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia, był bardziej niż reprezentacyjny kiedy chciał i w głębi ducha uważał, że tworzyliby ładną parę, ale był po prostu ciekawy. Dlaczego on kiedy Styles mógł wybrać kogokolwiek innego? I dlaczego teraz?

\- Mój management dał mi wybór. Mogę albo się nie ujawniać i żyć w szafie przez najbliższe lata promując wizerunek kobieciarza. Mogę się ujawnić i udawać związek z jakimś podstawionym kolesiem, który dostałby za to grubą kasę. Albo mogę się ujawnić, sam decydując z kim i kiedy. - W przypadku dwóch pierwszych opcji Louis słyszał wyraźną niechęć w głosie bruneta, sam mimowolnie się na nie skrzywił, bo to było takie typowe dla branży. Trzecia brzmiała najlepiej, co również było widać w postawie chłopaka. Ale to wciąż nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego wybrał właśnie Louisa i pieprzone Brits. Chociaż to drugie akurat mało go interesowało. Zanim jednak zdążył zapytać Styles odezwał się ponownie. - Chcę zrobić to na Brits, bo w tym roku odbywają się czternastego lutego i to nie pozostawi żadnego miejsca do spekulacji. I… może to głupie, ale pomyślałem, że osoba, która… jest już ujawniona, odrobinę sławna i również potrzebuje pomocy będzie najlepsza.

I oto odpowiedź na dwa niezadane pytania. Był co prawda pewny, że nie to chciał powiedzieć Harry, ale na tą chwilę mógł się zadowolić takim wyjaśnieniem. Może Louis nie był jakąś bardzo znaną osobistością, jego sława ograniczała się raczej do fanów pokera niż tłumu rozhisteryzowanych ludzi na koncertach, ale faktem było, że nigdy nie ukrywał, że woli mężczyzn. Nie miał z tym problemu, sarkastycznie kwitował wszelkie obraźliwe komentarze i miał pewne doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie z hejtem, co w przypadku ujawnienia się Harry’ego może być przydatne. Nie mógł również zaprzeczyć, że był to bardzo dobry ruch marketingowy, biorąc pod uwagę ich wspólną przeszłość w XFactor i uczenie się na tej samej uczelni. Można było sklecić z tego całkiem zgrabną historyjkę.

Pytaniem było, czy Louis chciał się w to pchać. Czy chciał się pchać w kłamanie dla Harry’ego, który kłamałby dla niego? Czy chciał się pchać w udawany związek z ucieleśnieniem swoich najbardziej perwersyjnych fantazji, ze swoich zauroczeniem, z chłopakiem, który pomógł mu odkryć kim jest? Z kimś kto najprawdopodobniej wedrze mu się pod skórę tak głęboko, że gdy to całe kłamstwo się skończy będzie musiał wyjechać na drugi koniec świata by tam lizać rany? Czy chciał się w to pchać? Był aż takim masochistą? Najwyraźniej tak.

\- Wstawaj Haroldzie, idziemy pić.

\- Co? - Brunet wyglądał na uroczo oderwanego od rzeczywistości i Louis już wiedział, że jeśli to wszystko nie pierdolnie przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, będzie niezwyciężony w pokera, bo jego swobodna maska nawet się nie zachwiała. Dzięki, kurwa, bogu.

\- Idziemy pić.

\- Ale jutro mam zajęcia - protestował chłopak, jednak podniósł się z ławki i zrównał krok z szatynem. - I dlaczego mamy pić?

\- Jak raz opuścisz zajęcia, to twoja reputacja grzecznego studenta nie ucierpi, zaręczam ci dalej będą cię kochać - prychnął wychodząc na ulicę i pewnie skręcając w lewo. - A idziemy pić, bo nie widzę lepszego rozpoczęcia udawanego związku niż kilka drinków i sklecenie logicznej historyjki o tym jak to się zaczęło.

\- Czyli się zgadzasz? - Harry złapał go za łokieć, zatrzymując i odwracając tak, że stali twarzą w twarz. Louis dziękował sobie za praktykę w utrzymywaniu pokerowej twarz, bo na boga ten młody mężczyzna był zdecydowanie za przystojny i zdecydowanie za blisko. Szatyn mógł poczuć jego oddech na swoich policzkach do cholery. To nie skończy się dobrze. Nie było mowy. - Będziesz kłamał dla mnie?

\- Jeśli ty będziesz kłamał dla mnie - odpowiedział pewnie, dodając do tego pewny uśmiech, który brunet skopiował. Dołeczki, pieprzone dołeczki, jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? - Biedactwo, właśnie zgodziłeś się wziąć udział w rodzinnym spędzie klanu Tomlinsonów.

\- Co?! - Szok i przerażenie w zielonych oczach były najzabawniejszą rzeczą jaką Louis widział w ostatnim czasie. Tak zabawną, że nie powstrzymał głośnego parsknięcia. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, prawda?

\- Nie bardzo.

\- Teraz te drinki wydają się naprawdę dobrym pomysłem. Prowadź, zanim zmienię zdanie i wyjadę na Alaskę łowić kraby.

\- Taki dramatyczny.

 

Następny dzień zaczął się dla Louisa bólem głowy i dziwnym wrażeniem, że wpakował się w jeszcze większe bagno, chociaż nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego. Odstawił rozmyślania o tym na boki kiedy poczłapał do kuchni w rozpaczliwej potrzebie połknięcia przynajmniej trzech tabletek i wypicia litra wody, ale zamiast pustego pomieszczenia zastał Liama z ramionami założonymi na piersi i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Miło, będzie miał kazanie na śniadanie. Znaczy lunch. Późny lunch, jeśli zegar na mikrofalówce mówił prawdę. Naprawdę długo spał, a mimo to głowa bolała go zdecydowanie za bardzo. To niesprawiedliwe. Miał nadzieję, że Styles cierpi bardziej niż on, mały pieprzony dupek. Och. Kurwa. Styles.

\- Chyba umawiam się z Harrym Stylesem - mruknął głucho, opadając na jedno z krzeseł i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie dlatego, że żałował swojej decyzji, po prostu to w niego nagle uderzyło. I ból głowy nagle stał się jeszcze bardziej uciążliwy. - Osz kurwa mać.

\- To chyba dobrze? - Szklanka z zielonym koktajlem i blister tabletek pojawiły się przed Louisem i gdyby tylko był w stanie uściskałby przyjaciela. Ale nie był. Powoli docierało do niego w co do cholery się wpakował.

\- Niekoniecznie - mruknął upijając łyk magicznej mikstury Liama. Działała niesamowicie na kaca, a przepis na nią był najbardziej strzeżoną tajemnicą chłopaka, którą chciał zdobyć cały kampus. Serio, cudowne ozdrowienie gwarantowane. Czyli dokładnie to, czego potrzebował Louis żeby choć odrobinę ogarnąć swoje życie.

\- Niekoniecznie? Wybacz stary, ale sądzę, że lepszym określeniem byłoby, _to spełnienie moich szczeniackich marzeń_ , bo o ile się nie mylę miałeś, masz i będziesz miał obsesję na punkcie tego chłopaka.

\- Nie mam obsesji - burknął, sam nawet nie wierząc w swoje słowa. Miał. Lekką. Naprawdę malutką. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że wpakował się w niezłe gówno i musiał podzielić się nim z Paynem. Nie było opcji, żeby sam sobie z tym poradził. - I żadne spełnienie marzeń skoro mam pomóc mu w wyjściu z szafy przed światem. Na jebanych Brits.

\- Idziesz na Brits?! - Krzyknął Liam, prawie spadając z krzesła i powodując że huczenie w głowie Louisa tylko się zwiększyło. Palant.

\- Stary, opanuj tyłek. Tak, najwidoczniej idę na Brits o ile wcześniej nie wykituje albo nie wyjadę do Mauretanii, żeby żyć w buszu jak pustelnik. - Potarł piekące oczy, starając się zignorować przyjaciela mamroczącego wciąż o tym pieprzonym rozdaniu nagród kiedy to nie był problem. - Kurwa mać Liam możesz się ogarnąć? Mam mu kurwa pomóc w wyjściu z szafy. Przed światem. Za jebany miesiąc, a ty się jarasz Brits?!

\- O żesz kurwa ja pierdolę.

\- Dziękuję. To jest reakcja na którą czekałem.

\- On zamierza się ujawnić tam?

\- Najwyraźniej tak.

\- I ty masz mu w tym pomóc?

\- No tak. Przecież właśnie o tym mówię.

\- Rozumiem, że macie jakiś plan.

\- Oczywiście że tak! Za kogo ty mnie uważasz?

Cóż, najwidoczniej plan sklecony nad drinkami wcale nie był taki genialny jak się im wydawało, co Liam uświadomił mu w kilku żołnierskich słowach i za pomocą gazety lądującej na głowie. Czy to podchodziło już pod przemoc w rodzinie? Najwyraźniej nie, skoro chłopak powtarzał to za każdym razem gdy Louis próbował bronić ich pomysłów. Może znęcanie się? Powinien to sprawdzić, ale to później, kiedy nie będzie musiał być czujny, żeby znów nie oberwać. Serio, co się działo z tym facetem? Trzeba mu było znaleźć jakieś pieprzenie, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie Louis skończy mocno poobijany.

\- Pisz do Stylesa! - Warknął w końcu Liam odkładając gazetę i znikąd wyciągając plik czystych kartek.

\- Po jaką cholerę mam do niego pisać? - To nie tak że szatyn nie chciał ponownie kontaktować się z chłopakiem, z tego co pamiętał, a pamiętał całkiem sporo, spędzili naprawdę miły czas topiąc problemy w alkoholu i próbując wymyślić dobrą historię ich związku. Bo przecież poznanie się w klubie szachowym dobrze wyglądałoby w wywiadach, prawda?

\- Bo skoro wpakowaliście się w to gówno, którym przy okazji mnie opryskałeś, dziękuję, kurwa, bardzo, to potrzebujemy żeby współpracował i pomógł wymyślić jak z niego wybrnąć. - No tak, to było logiczne.

\- Niczym cię nie opryskałem - westchnął włączając Twittera i ignorując wszystkie powiadomienia.

\- Serio Tomlinson, bo zaraz wyjdę z siebie, stanę obok i zacznę stepować. Nie mam do ciebie siły. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, nie zostawię cię z tym samego. Poza tym po coś studiuję to zarządzanie projektami.

\- Awwww! To takie słodkie! - Louis rzucił się na przyjaciela, przerywając mu rysowanie jakiegoś skomplikowanego wykresu. Naprawdę cieszył się że los postawił kogoś takiego na jego drodze. Zginąłby, zginąłby marnie wiele razy gdyby nie Payne. - Dziękuję. - Cmoknął chłopaka głośno w policzek, wciąż tuląc mimo że tamten próbował się wyrwać. - Nie wiedziałem, że jestem twoim projektem.

\- Spieprzaj dziadu i pisz do niego.

Liam odepchnął go i wrócił do swoich kartek, a Louis z westchnięciem wystukał krótką wiadomość do bruneta, która brzmiała dość oschle. O ile _przyprowadź swój zgrabny tyłek do mojego mieszkania tak szybko jak możesz, mamy zebranie kryzysowe_ było definicją oschłości. Cóż, jak się zmruży oczy to może.

\- Zrobione. A teraz pozwól że pójdę się ogarnąć, żeby wyglądać chociaż trochę jak człowiek. - Wcale nie miał zamiaru ubrać się w swoje najlepsze ciuchy i użyć perfum na specjalne okazje. Nie. Nawet mu to przez myśl nie przyszło.

\- Nie kłopocz się i tak ci to nie pomoże.

\- Dzięki Liam, wiedziałem że mam w tobie wsparcie.

 

Kiedy po godzinie był już odświeżony i w swoich ukochanych dresach - zdecydowanie wolał komfort w takiej pokręconej sytuacji, a poza tym wcale nie chciał się spodobać Stylesowi - zerwał się z kanapy na dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi - Payne dostał po głowie za chichotanie - spodziewał się zastać bruneta. Oczywiście. Ale samego. Jednak zamiast tego stały przed nim trzy osoby łącznie z Harrym, który teraz rzucał mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Louis nie bardzo wiedział za co ten go przeprasza zbyt zajęty przyglądaniem się dość znajomemu z twarzy chłopakowi, który szczerzył się do niego radośnie.

\- Cześć Harold, spóźniłeś się. Ciebie również witam nieznajoma skrzywiona kobieto, a ciebie skądś znam, ale nie pamiętam skąd - palnął bez zastanowienia, czym wywołał prychnięcie kobiety stojącej u boku Harry’ego i jeszcze szerszy uśmiech u nieznajomego. To w ogóle było możliwe? Jego twarz wyglądała jakby miała przełamać się na pół.

\- Oczywiście, że mnie znasz gościu. - Cóż, w całym swoim życiu Louis poznał naprawdę dużą ilość ludzi, jak, naprawdę dużo bo pokerowy światek nie był wcale taki miały, ale była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła mieć taki akcent. I Tomlinson nie był do końca pewny jak się czuł z kolejnym powracającym do jego życia po latach znajomym, ale i tak odwzajemnił uśmiech bo to przecież był Niall, ta mała irlandzka pinda z XFactora. Najwyraźniej przeszłość dzwoniła do jego drzwi. Oby nie dosłownie, bo było kilka jednostek, których widzieć nie chciał. Taki Cowell na przykład. Ble.

\- Ostatni raz jak cię widziałem miałeś zęby powykręcane jak śrubki, nie wiń mnie za to że cię nie poznałem. Wchodźcie, czujcie się jak u siebie w domu. - Odsunął się z progu wpuszczając grupkę do środka i w końcu zwracając całą swoją uwagę na Stylesa. - Nie wydaje mi się, żebym wspominał coś o towarzystwie. - Uniósł brew uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Gwiazdeczka bała się przyjść sama?

\- Zamknij się Tomlinson, naprawdę zamknij się, bo jestem o krok od zamordowania cię tu i teraz. Kto do cholery wymyślił mieszanie kolorowych drinków? - Głos chłopaka był jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty niż zazwyczaj a on sam wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć tam gdzie stał. Najwyraźniej dość słabo znosił kaca. Biedactwo. Louis miał ochotę owinąć go w koc i tulić przez długie godziny… Znaczy nie miał. Nie.

\- O ile się ni mylę ty chciałeś spróbować ich wszystkich - rzucił obronnie, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak działał na niego tak zmarniony chłopak.

\- Jako dobry człowiek powinieneś mnie powstrzymać przed tym głupstwem - mruknął odwieszając pikowaną kurtkę na haczyk i prezentując się Louisowi w wyglądających na miękkie dresach.

\- Nie wiem kto ci tak nakłamał, ale nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem. W każdym razie, co z nimi? - Mało dyskretnie wskazał na stojącą obok Liama, wciąż skrzywioną kobietę i pijącego piwo Nialla rozłożonego na fotelu jakby był u siebie. - Te Horan, lepiej żeby to nie było moje piwo! - Pogroził mu palcem i znów spojrzał na milczącego bruneta. - Więc? Kto to i co tu robią?

\- Napisałeś, że mamy spotkanie kryzysowe, a to jest mój sztab kryzysowy. Stwierdziłem, że się przydadzą.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że masz sztab kryzysowy i w jego składzie jest Horan? - Louis zdecydowanie musiał śnić. Absolutnie to nie mogła być prawda. Obie te rzeczy. Kto do cholery miał sztab kryzysowy i kto do cholery zatrudniał do niego Nialla Sieję Zniszczenie i Chaos Horana?!

\- To właśnie powiedziałem i tak Niall i Nina są moim składem kryzysowym. Czy teraz możemy już przejść do salonu zamiast stać w korytarzu jak debile? Jak nie usiądę w ciągu kilku sekund będziesz miał kolorowy bałagan do sprzątania z podłogi.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy - skomentował Louis ale grzecznie poprowadził ich do pokoju i mało zgrabnie opadł na kanapę tuż przy boku nieco spiętego przyjaciela. Sam pewnie byłby spięty gdyby ktoś zaglądał mu przez ramię tak jak robiła to wciąż milcząca blondynka. - Liam zostało coś jeszcze tego zielonego cudu? - Szepnął, pochylając się do niego.

\- Nie potrzebujesz więcej, już z tobą w porządku - odwarknął chłopak odkładając kartki i rzucając blondynce wyzywające spojrzenie, które nie zrobiło na niej żadnego wrażenia. Ba, nawet je oddała z podobną mocą. Dobra jest. Louis musiał to przyznać.

\- To nie dla mnie. - Tak, Louis prosił bez używania słów i nie, nie było mu z tego powodu aż tak głupio. Po prostu miał swój udział w paskudnym samopoczuciu Harry’ego i chciał to naprawić. - Mogę?

\- Jest w lodówce. - Kolejne warknięcie. I brak mrugania. To wyglądało na jakąś cichą wojnę, której Louis chciał być świadkiem, ale równie mocno chciał ulżyć w cierpieniu brunetowi. Dlatego wstał, pognał do kuchni ślizgając się po panelach, wydobył z czeluści zbyt zielonej lodówki koktajl, przelał go do szklanki i wrócił do salonu dokładnie w momencie w którym Payne odezwał się do kobiety. - Mayfair, co cię tu przywiało?

\- To wy się znacie?! - Szatyn nie mógł stwierdzić, który z nich był bardziej zaskoczony, kiedy wraz z Harrym i Niallem zadali to samo pytanie w tym samym czasie, ale sądził, że jednak on. Zazwyczaj wiedział o większości znajomych Liama, znał ich przynajmniej z imienia i nazwiska, ale o tej kobiecie nie słyszał ani razu.

\- Dawne czasy kiedy Payne dalej próbował sobie wmówić, że lubi cycki - odezwała się po raz pierwszy blondynka. Jego głos był miły dla ucha i na sto procent drgało w nim rozbawienie. Lubił ją. Kpiła z Payne’a.

\- Oh, teraz rozumiem czemu o tobie nie wspominał, ciemne czasy życia w błędzie. Louis jestem. - Wyciągnął do niej dłoń, którą profesjonalnie uścisnęła.

\- Wiem kim jesteś, chociaż spodziewałam się, że jesteś wyższy. Cóż nie pierwszy raz media kłamią. - Cofał to, nie lubił je. Zdecydowanie jej nie lubił. Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Horan.

\- Miło że wszyscy w jakimś stopniu się znamy. Czy możemy zatem ruszyć z robotą? Mam przeczucie, że to będzie długie popołudnie. - Kiedy ten człowiek stał się taki praktyczny? - A tak swoją drogą, co to za zielone coś, co trzymasz Louis? - Wskazał na zapomnianą szklankę w jego dłoni o której zupełnie zapomniał. Ale czy ktokolwiek mógł się dziwić?

\- Ah, właśnie. Masz Harold, pij, później podziękujesz. - Wcisnął naczynie w dłonie bruneta i ponownie opadł na kanapę. - No już, pij, ciepłe smakuje jeszcze gorzej. Liam odłóż tą gazetę do cholery jasnej. Skończyło się, rozumiesz! - Tak byli dużymi dzieciakami, bo zaczęli się szarpać w próbie przejęcia śmiercionośnej broni. Louis wygrał, oczywiście niezbyt czysto, bo po prostu zrzucił przyjaciela na podłogę. Tak się kończy zaczynanie z nim.

\- Nie jestem pewny czy… - zaczął Harry ale przerwał mu Irlandczyk nagle dostając olśnienia. Brakowało tylko żaróweczki z komiksów nad jego głową. Serio.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Liam Payne? - Niall wskazał na podnoszącego się z dywanu chłopaka, który zastygł w połowie ruchu nie do końca wiedząc jak odczytać jego ton. - Ja pieprzę, Harry ty urodzony pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą skurczybyku. Pij to natychmiast, bo okazja na spróbowanie cudownego zielonego koktajlu na kaca może się nie powtórzyć. - Brunet posłuchał i wypił do dna nawet się nie krzywiąc, podczas gdy Niall zwrócił się do Louisa. - Stary, przyjaźnisz się z Liamem Paynem?!

\- Lepiej Horan, lepiej. Ja z nim mieszkam. - Uśmiechnął się dumnie wciągając przyjaciela na swoje kolana i zapoczątkowując tym samym kolejną rundę przepychanek.

\- Life goal. Ale czy możemy wziąć się do pracy zanim nasza cudowna Nina odgryzie nam głowy?

Rozsiedli się wokół ich stolika do kawy i zaczęli rozważać wszystkie możliwe opcje. Louis tylko w połowie był skupiony bo niefortunnie znalazł się zaraz obok Harry’ego, który z każdą mijającą minutą wracał do życia, ale jednocześnie był zdecydowanie za blisko żeby myśli Louisa mogły pozostać klarowne. Nie jego wina, dobra? Styles był jego zauroczeniem z młodości, które wyrosło na naprawdę przystojnego mężczyznę i aktualnie znajdowało się mniej niż kilka centymetrów od niego emanując ciepłem i pachnąc tak dobrze, że szatyn miał ochotę zwinąć się u jego boku i po prostu tak trwać przez wieczność. Niestety nie mógł, bo ostre szturchnięcie od Liama wyrwało go z rozmyślań.

\- Przestań mnie być idioto! - Warknął poprawiając się na miejscu przez co jego udo dotykało teraz uda bruneta. Zły krok, ale odsunięcie się byłoby jeszcze gorszym.

\- Pytałem co o tym myślsz? - Musiał wyglądać na naprawdę zdezorientowanego, skoro przyjaciel pokręcił zrezygnowany głową odkładając kartki na stół. Kiedy oni je w ogóle zapisali? - Nie słuchałeś prawda?

\- Nie bardzo, jeśli mam być szczery, ale to nie moja wina. Ten tutaj jest rozpraszający. Za dobrze pachnie. - Wskazał na Stylesa dopiero po rozbawionym prychnięciu Liama orientując się jakie głupstwo palnął.

\- Wybacz, następnym razem przyjdę bez brania prysznica wcześniej. - Louis miał na końcu języka złośliwą odpowiedź, ale niespodziewanie uprzedził go ktoś inny.

\- I bez układania włosów przez dwadzieścia minut - rzucił Horan upijając łyk piwa. Z kolejnej butelki.

\- I bez wywrócenia szafy na drugą stronę - dorzuciła Nina, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

\- I bez używania perfum na specjalną okazję? - Dołączył Payne i po chwili cała trójka zaśmiewała się w głos przerzucając się kolejnymi przykładami podczas gdy Harry rumienił się słodko, a Louis miał ochotę eksmitować przyjaciela. Byłego przyjaciela. Pieprzony zdrajca. I on przeciwko niemu.

\- Są okropni - mruknął Harry zapadając się mocniej w kanapę.

\- Obawiam się, że stworzyliśmy potwory - dodał szatyn również wciskając się mocniej w poduszki, tak że teraz nie tylko ich uda były złączone, ale również ramiona. Zły pomysł. - Dobra dość tego! Co wymyśliliście?

Chwilę potrwało zanim trójka się uspokoiła i odezwała się Mayfair odrobinę mniej profesjonalnym tonem. Może jednak nie była taka zła?

\- Myślę, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zagranie historyjki o waszym ponownym spotkaniu. Na zasadzie, znajomość z XFactora, która odnowiła się po latach braku kontaktu i z czasem zmieniła w coś więcej. - Louis zaciął się na drugim zdaniu i naprawdę starał się powstrzymać, ale nie był w stanie. Przez lata trzymał to w sobie i chyba nigdy nie będzie lepszego momentu, żeby to w końcu wyrzucić. Liam zdążył zareagować, dostrzegając jego zaciśniętą szczękę i posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie. Na tyle ostre, że jakoś przełknął kulę goryczy formującą się w gardle i wrócił do słuchania. Jednak to wciąż się w nim tliło i wiedział, że prędzej czy później wybuchnie. Może jednak teraz nie był na to dobry moment. Powinien to sobie ze Stylesem wyjaśnić na osobności. - To, że studiujecie na tej samej uczelni daje nam spore pole do popisu, chociaż z tego co wiem do tej pory raczej nie można było spotkać was razem. Nie możemy tego zmienić tak nagle, bo wyglądałoby to podejrzanie, a tego nie chcemy. Jednak nie możemy również udawać, że dopiero zaczynacie znajomość, bo to byłoby jeszcze gorsze. Musimy znaleźć punkt pomiędzy.

\- Zaczniemy prosto. W starym dobrym stylu amerykańskich romansideł. - Kontynuował Liam i Louis po raz kolejny był zaskoczony tym jak profesjonalnie może on brzmieć i wyglądać jeśli chce. Cieszył się, że miał w nim swojego przyjaciela. - Jutro jest impreza w bractwie. Pójdziecie na nią i w którymś momencie po prostu zaczniecie ze sobą rozmawiać. Jak to na imprezach bywa, ale w waszym przypadku musi to wyglądać tak, jakby nie było to nic nowego. Ludzie wiedzą że się znacie, to witanie się na kampusie było dobrym potwierdzeniem tego, teraz potrzebujemy dodać więcej. Jak, _oni nie tylko się znają, oni rozmawiają,_ rzecz. - Telefon szatyna zawibrował, więc sięgnął po niego marszcząc brwi na wiadomość, która nieco psuła ten plan. Odrobinę, ale wolał dać reszcie o tym znać, żeby mogli odpowiednio go zmodyfikować.

\- Wybacz Liam, ale jest mały problem. Jutro gram - przerwał przyjacielowi, nie spodziewając się, że spowoduje tym mały chaos. I lawinę pytań.

\- Jak to grasz? Dlaczego nic wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?

\- W co grasz? W nogę?

\- Nie możesz tego przełożyć?

\- Przecież jutro nie ma żadnego turnieju?

\- Jezusicku, nie wszyscy na raz - parsknął, odpisując szybko i odkładając telefon. Tak jak mówił, mieli tylko mały problem. - Właśnie się dowiedziałem, ktoś chce rewanżu. Gram w pokera Niall. Przełożyłem na późniejszą godzinę. Haroldzie, skąd wiesz, że jutro nie ma żadnego turnieju? - Odpowiadał po kolei na pytania na koniec zostawiając sobie bruneta, który zarumienił się mocno i zaczął bawić palcami zamiast, jak Louis się spodziewał, kontynuować słowne przepychanki. Postanowił zostawić to na razie. Jeszcze do tego wrócą, tego był pewny. - W każdym razie mamy czas do jedenastej tak na oko, co wcale nie jest takie złe. Ludzie będą wciąż w miarę trzeźwi żeby zapamiętać, że ze sobą rozmawialiśmy i nie dziwić się w poniedziałek. To dobry plan. Proponuję omówić resztę przy jakimś jedzeniu i piwie. Tak Horan, lecisz do sklepu, bez wymówek, ale możesz wziąć Ninę, żeby zajęła się deserem. I nie Liam, żadnej zieleniny ani fit jedzenia, nie dzisiaj.  Zamawiamy pizze. I na cały zapas herbaty świata Haroldzie, jeśli zaraz powiesz, że lubisz ananasa na pizzy to się pożegnamy. Nie mogę kłamać że jestem w związku z kimś kto to lubi takie połączenia. Nie i koniec.

 

5.

To nie była pierwsza impreza bractwa na której obecny był Louis, ale zdecydowanie była to pierwsza na której nie mógł się zalać w trupa uciekając przed Liamem. I wcale nie chodziło o cały plan udawania chłopaka Harry’ego Stylesa - to był zdecydowanie dobry pomysł żeby się upić i uśpić te głupie uczucia, które mogą wszystko popsuć - a o fakt, że za kilka godzin zamierzał dość dosadnie rozwalić Jamesa Arthura na kawałeczki i oskubać z ostatniego pensa. Sam się o to prosił idiota, więc Louis bardzo chętnie mu to załatwi. A dodatkowy zastrzyk gotówki będzie jak znalazł na najbliższe tygodnie skoro miał zamiar zacząć pokazywać się w towarzystwie gwiazdeczki. Nie żeby jego szafa była jakoś źle wyposażona, ale kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego wchodzącego do kuchni wyglądającego jakby zszedł prosto z pokazu mody, w fantazyjnej koszuli i cholernie obcisłych jeansach poczuł się źle w swoich rurkach, koszulce i bluzie na zamek. Przynajmniej nie miał na sobie dresów, ale zdecydowanie zamierzał odwiedzić kilka sklepów na najbliższym czasie. Ale najpierw musiał odzyskać oddech i przypomnieć sobie, że zabawa właśnie się zaczęła, kiedy Styles podszedł do niego zamiast jak zwykle kiedy byli w towarzystwie po prostu skinąć głową.

\- Jestem bardziej niż pewny, że przynajmniej połowa z tych osób nawet nie chodzi na naszą uczelnię - zaczął swobodnie chłopak opierając się o blat na którym siedział Louis popijając swoje pierwsze piwo. To było smutne. Chciał więcej, ale wiedział, że nie może, dlatego chwycił kolejną butelkę z kubełka wypełnionego lodem i podał ją chłopakowi. - Dzięki. Jak się bawisz?

\- Jak widać. Siedzę w kuchni, sączę jedno i to samo piwo od kiedy przyszedłem i zastanawiam się skąd oni wytrzasnęli tę playlistę… - Wzruszył ramionami patrząc jak brunet rozgląda się za otwieraczem do butelek, który najprawdopodobniej nigdy w tej kuchni nie istniał. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na niemrawe próby odkręcenia korka, aż w końcu zlitował się nad chłopakiem. Odebrał butelkę i sprawnie otworzył ją zapalniczką po czym zwrócił Harry’emu. - Proszę. Na zdrowie.

\- Musisz mnie tego nauczyć - mruknął z podziwem Harry upijając pierwszy łyk.

\- Mogę, ale na nic ci się to nie przyda jeśli nie będziesz miał przy sobie zapalniczki.

\- Wiesz, zawsze mogę zacząć palić. Pasowałoby to do mojego wizerunku gwiazdy rocka. - Chłopak poruszył brwiami w sugestywny sposób dodając do tego krzywy uśmiech i to naprawdę było za dużo.

Cóż, wyobrażenie Harry’ego z papierosem między wargami wcale nie podziałało na Louisa tak odpychająco jakby chciał. Było raczej rozgrzewające w ten sposób w który nie powinien dziać się na widoku innych ludzi i na pewno nie w sytuacji kiedy tworzyli bazę do swojego udawanego związku. Cholera szatyn wiedział, że wynikną z tego tylko problemy. Ale skoro powiedziało się A trzeba powiedzieć również B, dlatego nawet się nie zastanawiając trzepnął chłopaka w tył głowy powodując że piana pitego właśnie piwa wylała mu się przez nos. To powinno być obrzydliwe, ale nie było, bo Harry zaczął prychać jak mały kotek. Zbyt uroczy.

\- Masz astmę idioto, żadnego palenia dla ciebie. Ale możesz potowarzyszyć mi, chyba że wolisz zostać ze swoimi fanami. Bo wiesz, połowa ludzi na tej imprezie nie chodzi na naszą uczelnię ale bardzo lubi jednego ze studentów. Za bardzo jeśli mam być szczery jeśli sądzić po tych wygłodniałych spojrzeniach. - Wskazał na przejście do salonu gdzie czaiło się kilka młodych dziewczyn wgapiających się w Harry’ego jak sroki w gnat. Przerażające. - To jak, idziesz czy zostajesz? - Spytał zeskakując z blatu i zapinając bluzę. Był styczeń, było zimno, chociaż dzięki bogu nie sypał śnieg i nie było mrozu, dlatego nie trudził się z szukaniem kurtki.

\- Oczywiście że idę, lubię moje życie.

Wyszli na tyły budynku, gdzie w ogrodzie obwieszonym lampkami znajdowało się zaledwie kilka osób a po słabej muzyce pozostawało jedynie dudnienie basów i słaby dźwięk. Na szczęście. Louis właśnie z tego powodu chciał zostać producentem muzycznym, żeby pomóc wypromować się młodym, zdolnym artystom i zmienić nieco oblicze muzyki zamiast być niemal zmuszanym do słuchania w kółko tego samego. Serio ile można? Wszystko na to samo kopyto, w tym samym stylu bez żadnego przekazu, a talenty, nieoszlifowane diamenty marnowały się na YouTube. Ale on to zmieni, a przynajmniej się postara po tym jak w końcu obroni tytuł. Odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się głęboko wiedząc, że to nie będzie takie łatwe. Ale spróbuje. Da z siebie wszystko. Za bardzo kochał muzykę, żeby tego nie zrobić.

\- Czasami cisza jest odświeżająca - mruknął wypuszczając dym nosem.

\- Nie przepadam za nią. Wydaje mi się krępująca i nieprzyjemna, szczególnie jeśli nie jestem sam. Zawsze mam ochotę ją przerwać - odpowiedział Harry, a Louis mógł się na to tylko uśmiechnąć. Takie typowe.

\- Najwidoczniej próbowałeś milczeć z niewłaściwymi osobami, ale nie o to mi chodzi. Miałem na myśli tamto coś, co nazywają muzyką. Moje uszy krwawiły, naprawdę to czułem. - Tak, dramatyzował i wyolbrzymiał, ale taki był i nie zamierzał udawać kogoś innego przy Harrym. Nie na tym to miało polegać. Mieli kłamać o swoim związku nie o sobie.

\- W takim razie muszę się zgodzić, cisza jest odświeżająca. - Plus dla Stylesa za nie skomentowanie gustu muzycznego Louisa, a nawet przyznanie mu racji. - To przykre że inne brzmienia zostały zepchnięte w kąt i naprawdę ciężko się wybić jeśli robisz coś innego.

\- Tobie się udało - stwierdził prosto, bez śladu szyderstwa czy kpiny. Proste stwierdzenie faktu, bo singiel chłopaka nie był czymś typowym, wyróżniał się i mimo wszystko zdobył sympatie ludzi. Albo to chodziło o te dołeczki, które pojawiły się przy uśmiechu, który wykwitł na ustach chłopaka. Nie, Louis wcale nie obserwował.

\- Tak, ale miałem naprawdę dużo szczęścia i pomoc kilku ludzi. Bez Bhaskera i Juliana nic by z tego nie wyszło, gdyby nie oni wciąż byłbym tylko studentem dziennikarstwa. - Skromność chłopaka powaliła Louisa na ziemię. Metaforycznie oczywiście, ale sprawiła że odwrócił się, żeby dokładniej na niego spojrzeć. Nie było to udawane, mówił szczerze, zupełnie jakby wierzył że on sam miał niewielki udział w swoim sukcesie. To było urzekające i jednocześnie irytujące. Czy ten człowiek słyszał swój singiel? Swój głos? Miał lustra w domu? On był chodzącą definicją gwiazdy, urodził się by nią być.

\- Nie umniejszaj sobie drogi Haroldzie, to również zasługa twojego talentu i uroku. - Chciał wierzyć, że mały rumieniec był spowodowany jego słowami a nie mrozem, ale sądząc po drżeniu chłopaka raczej się przeliczył. Trudno. Kontynuował rozpinając swoją bluzę. - Cieszę się, że wtedy w XFactorze zdobyłem twoje zdjęcie z autografem, niedługo będzie warte tysiące. - Poruszył zabawnie brwiami po czym włożył papierosa do ust i sprawnie zarzucił okrycie na drżące ciało chłopaka samemu ignorując igiełki chłodu. Mógł to znieść. - I proszę, od razu lepiej. Nie trzęsiesz się jak osika na wietrze. Zadanie wykonane.

\- Louis no weź, co ty robisz. Zmarzniesz i nabawisz się zapalenia płuc, a ja dostanę opieprz od Liama, za to że się do tego przyczyniłem. - Harry próbował ściągnąć z siebie bluzę, ale Louis powstrzymał go jednym, ostrym spojrzeniem. - Dobra, dobra, nie patrz tak na mnie. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co Haroldzie - mruknął kończąc papierosa. Niedopałek wylądował na trawniku, ale nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek się tym przejmował. On na pewno nie, a sądząc po brunecie zajętym wciąganiem rękawów na swoje ręce, jego także to nie obchodziło. Oparł się o barierkę odgradzającą mały taras od ogrodu tylko po to by stworzyć między nimi odrobinę przestrzeni bo nagle znaleźli się zbyt blisko. Gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy huczały mu słowa, przyjaciela że wszystko ma się dziać powoli i spokojnie. Jakby to kurwa było proste z szalejącymi uczuciami. - Liam jest czasami taką kwoką. Znaczy, to miłe, ale czasem przesadza.

\- Martwi się o ciebie. Wygląda na dobrego przyjaciela. - Harry oparł się tuż obok niego, ciepło przyjemnie promieniowało od niego i Louis naprawdę musiał się powstrzymać od przysunięcia bliżej. To nie byłoby dobre. Nie teraz. Nie kiedy udawali. Nie kiedy to wszystko miało być tylko pięknym kłamstwem pod publiczkę dla obopólnego zysku. Kłamali dla siebie. Nic więcej. Nieźle się wpakował.

\- Jest nim. Zginąłbym bez niego, to pewne - mruknął cicho. - A jak z tobą? Jacyś przyjaciele na których zawsze możesz liczyć? - Był ciekawy, a dodatkowo poznanie się lepiej bardzo ułatwi im sprawę. Tak mówił Liam, ale Louis wiedział, że przez to później będzie jeszcze trudniej. Był naprawdę po uszy w gównie.

\- Oprócz Niny i Nialla chyba jeszcze Zayn.

\- Zayn? Skąd znam to imię?

\- Cóż, skoro studiujesz produkcję muzyczną to najprawdopodobniej o nim słyszałeś. Wygrał XFactora rok po naszym starcie - odpowiedział spokojnie brunet, jakby właśnie nie poinformował Louisa o tym że nie tylko zna ale przyjaźni się z Zaynem Chodzącą Perfekcją Malikiem. Liam musiał się o tym dowiedzieć. Umrze, albo co najmniej dostanie krwotoku z nosa na samą myśl, że mógłby spotkać swojego celebrity crusha. - Ostatnio zerwał się ze smyczy Cowella i teraz korzysta z życia, dlatego nie poprosiłem go o pomoc z moim ujawnieniem się. Poza tym nie jest w moim typie i później mogłoby być między nami dziwnie.

\- Że niby ja jestem w twoim typie? - Zapytał zaczepnie, świadomie ignorując część o później. Nie chciał o tym myśleć i wcale nie sprawdzał biletów na drugi koniec świata tak na wszelki wypadek. W ogóle.

\- Może - odpowiedział tajemniczo Harry a serce Louisa zatrzymało się na moment. Głupie serce. Głupi Harry. Głupi Louis. - Chciałbyś być w moim typie?

\- Czysty interes, pamiętasz Harold. Ja kłamię dla ciebie, ty kłamiesz dla mnie i obaj na tym zyskujemy. A teraz chodźmy do środka. Mogę wypić jeszcze jedno piwo zanim będę musiał się zmywać i niech mnie piekło pochłonie jeśli tego nie zrobię. - Kłamstwo, cholerne kłamstwo, ale przecież nie będzie uzewnętrzniał swoich uczuć na jakiejś cholernej imprezie. W ogóle tego nie zrobi jeśli nie zauważy chociaż śladu czegoś podobnego u bruneta. Nie był samobójcą, samotne lizanie ran na drugim końcu świata było wystarczające. Odbił się od barierki zupełnie przypadkiem ocierając o chłopaka, kolejny błąd. Ostatnio miał ich pełno na swoim koncie.

\- Musisz przestać nazywać mnie Harold. Wiesz że to nie moje imię, prawda? - Spytał chłopak wchodząc za nim do ciepłej kuchni w której urzędowało kilka osób. Idealna okazja żeby odrobinę podręcić ploteczki na uniwerku.

\- Oczywiście że wiem Haroldzie, co nie zmienia faktu, że zawsze uroczo się irytujesz gdy to robię. O! Dokładnie tak jak teraz. - Zaśmiał się sprawnie otwierając dwie butelki piwa. Nie miał zamiaru pić samemu.

\- Jesteś niepoważny Louisie Tomlinsonie. - Po wzroku chłopaka szatyn mógł stwierdzić, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co Louis robił. Dobrze. Byli w tym razem musieli działać jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna.

\- Za to mnie lubisz - odparował uśmiechając się szeroko. Łaskotanie na karku było znakiem, że byli obserwowani. Dobrze. Tak dokładnie miało być. Wszystko szło gładko i płynnie. Przynajmniej do momentu kiedy Styles postanowił po raz kolejny się odezwać.

\- Oczywiście, że za to cię lubię.

Mrugnięcie, dołeczek, usta owijające się wokół szyjki butelki i Louis krztuszący się swoim piwem, bo co do cholery?! Jak miał nie zareagować na coś takiego? Jak, do chuja pana?! I ta mała pinda zrobiła to specjalnie. Widział to, widział ten złośliwy błysk i wyzwanie w zielonych oczach. I chyba je przyjął - nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi - kiedy sam napił się ze swojej butelki nie odrywając spojrzenia od bruneta. Zdecydowanie był w czarnej dupie. I Liam go zabije. Nina i Niall z resztą też, bo to za cholerę nie wyglądało na spokojną rozmowę dwójki starych znajomych. Ale oni przecież tylko kłamali. Taki był plan. Który szlag trafił w momencie w którym Louis zorientował się, że Harry wciąż ma na sobie jego bluzę i wygląda w niej naprawdę dobrze. Mógłby przyzwyczaić się do widoku chłopaka w swoich ubraniach. Zdecydowanie mógłby. Ale to według planu było za wcześnie. Cóż, najwyżej dostanie po uszach za rycerskość, psia jego mać.

 

Zadymione pomieszczenie powodowało, że jego oczy szczypały kiedy próbował skupić się nie tylko na kartach ale również na reakcjach swoich przeciwników. Znów byli w tej spelunie, znów grali za podwójną stawkę i znów siedział na przeciwko James Arthura, który z zaciętą miną patrzył prosto na Louisa. Mały jebaniec, który myślał, że go ogra. Jego? Który startuje w mistrzostwach świata przeciwko największym wyjadaczom tego światka jak równy z równym? Dobre sobie. Nawet nie żałował zostawienie Harry’ego z Niallem na tej imprezie. Znaczy odrobinę tak, ale uścisk i ciche _powodzenia_ od bruneta dodały mu siły i pewności siebie, a tego przecież nigdy za wiele. Wygrał dwa z ostatnich trzech rozdań - raz to Liam okazał się lepszy, Louis mógł to przełknąć, lubił Liama - i w tym momencie znajdowali się w sytuacji kiedy mógł całkowicie wyeliminować pana sławnego, który grał zbyt agresywnie i niemądrze, przez co praktycznie stracił wszystkie swoje pieniądze. Cóż, nie Louisa wina. Texas Hold’em to nie była zabawa dla amatorów.

\- Ostatnie rozdanie. Nielimitowane stawki. - Głos krupiera był tak samo monotonny jak zawsze, ale szatyn zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Nie o niego chodziło, ani o tą upierdliwą kelnerką, która znów przyniosła mu drinka wpieprzając przy tym swój biust w jego twarz. Irytująca baba, ale była nieważna. Ważne były karty.

\- Powodzenia panowie - rzucił luźno Liam, co oznaczało ni mniej ni więcej, że nie ma zamiaru podbijać stawki. Dobrze. Lepiej dla Louisa bo nie będzie czuć się źle za oskubanie przyjaciela.

Szybkie spojrzenie w to co dostał było wystarczające, żeby wiedzieć, czego może się spodziewać. Znał zasady na pamięć, mógłby wyrecytować ja z kutasem w tyłku przed samym orgazmem jeśliby musiał. Wszyscy weszli do gry jeszcze przed _flopem_ , zupełnie tak jak się spodziewał. Na tym etapie, przy stawkach o jakie grali to było normalne. Nie kończysz gry zanim nie zobaczysz wszystkich swoich opcji. Louis był ostatnim graczem przed krupierem, lubił to miejsce, lubił być ostatni, żeby móc w spokoju obserwować innych zanim sam zdecyduje jaką strategię obrać. I teraz wiedział. Wiedział bardzo dokładnie, bo ze swojego miejsca doskonale widział to małe drgnięcie warg Arthura kiedy zobaczył swoje karty i _flopa_. Amator. Cholerny amator marnujący jego czas, który mógłby spędzić w towarzystwie Harry’ego. Niech go szlag trafi, teraz Louis nie miał zamiaru mieć ani grama litości. Wiedział, że mężczyzna niezbiednieje po przegranej, co najwyżej jego ego nieco zmaleje. Przyda mu się to. Powinien być mniej hop siup do przodu. Bardziej jak Harry, skromny i stawiający innych ponad sobą. Cholera. Musi przestać myśleć o brunecie i zacząć skupiać się na grze.

Zerknął na trzy karty przed krupierem szybko oceniając swoje opcje i spokojnie obserwował podbijanie innych. Dwójka - w tym Liam - spasowała i teraz w ciszy obserwowali dalszą grę. Na szczęście nie musieli odchodzić od stołu jak na turnieju, za co Louis był wdzięczny bo ciche wsparcie przyjaciela było naprawdę pomocne. Nie dzisiaj, dziś go nie potrzebował, ale zazwyczaj działało na niego kojąco. Czasem się zastanawiał dlaczego chłopak sam nie bierze udziału w turniejach i zadowala się nielegalnymi rozgrywkami, ale za każdym razem gdy próbował zacząć temat, ten go zbywał. Kiedyś się dowie. To była jedna z rzeczy do zrobienia przed trzydziestką, czyli miał jeszcze trochę czasu. Automatycznie wyrównał stawkę, zbyt zajęty śledzeniem małych tików piosenkarzyny naprzeciwko niego, który wciąż się wiercił. Minimalnie co prawda, ale dla wprawnego oka było to łatwe do wychwycenia. Amatorszczyzna.

Czwarta karta, _turn,_ który tak często psuł plany Louisa na zawodach teraz był mu obojętny. Serio. Ledwo rzucił na niego okiem grając zainteresowanego. Patrzył jak pozostali gracze licytują bardzo ostrożnie, sam na ich miejscu zachowywałby się podobnie, bo układ na stole dawał naprawdę wiele możliwości, ale dzisiaj nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Nie kiedy James Pieprzony Arthur popełnił drugi największy błąd w swoim życiu w ciągu mniej niż tygodnia. Wyzywanie Louisa Tomlinsona na pojedynek nie kończyło się dobrze i mężczyzna miał się o tym przekonać już za chwilę.

\- Stawiam wszystko. - Oh, głupi, głupi człowiek ułatwiający Louisowi zadanie. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale w duchu skakał z radości. Chociaż z drugiej strony, naprawdę miał ochotę pobawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę, więc szkoda że nie zaczekał do _rivera_. Byłoby ciekawiej. Cóż nie tym razem, przy takim zakładzie nie miał zbyt wielu opcji.

Wszyscy pozostali przy grze gracze wiedzieli, że jedyną osobą mogącą wyrównać i przebić był właśnie szatyn dlatego kolejne pasy wcale go nie dziwiły. Sam pewnie zachowałby się podobnie nie mając takich kart jakie miał. Przetasował swoje żetony udając zamyślenie. Miał czas, mógł to przeciągać w nieskończoność powodując jeszcze więcej nerwowości u swojego przeciwnika. Lubił to, to poczucie, że teraz to on ma karty w rękach - dosłownie - i może zrobić wszystko. Odłożył żetony. Czas to kończyć. Po raz drugi w tym rozdaniu spojrzał na swoje karty, as i król kier pyszniły się swoją czerwienią będąc zabawną analogią - głupie serce, spokój do cholery -  po czym podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę. Jego spojrzenie było zimne i wyrachowane, zdradzające dokładnie tyle ile chciał.

\- Wyrównuję twoje wszystko i sprawdzam. - Głos cichy i stanowczy sprawił, że pomieszczenie zamilkło. Zupełnie jak na turniejach. Decydująca rozgrywka była obserwowana przez wszystkich. Przesunął na środek wszystkie żetony poza jedną kupką i z wciąż niewzruszoną miną czekał na pokazanie kart.

\- No Tomlinson, to była przyjemność z tobą grać, ale właśnie przegrałeś. - Mężczyzna pokazał co miał.

Ósemka i dziewiątka kier błysnęły na stole. Poker. Mały poker. Facet miał naprawdę dużo szczęścia, ale Louis miał więcej. Zupełnie nieprzejęty podniósł swoje karty, wyciągnął telefon, zrobił zdjęcie - za co dostanie pewnie zakaz wstępu ale miał to w głębokim poważaniu - po czym uśmiechnął się kpiąco do Arthura.

\- Wiesz stary, życie nauczyło mnie żeby nie cieszyć się z czegoś przedwcześnie, bo ta radość może kopnąć nas w tyłek. Myślę, że to najwyższa pora żebyś sam nauczył się tej lekcji. Na własnej skórze. Z moją małą pomocą. - As i król dumnie spoczęły przy damie, walecie i dziesiątce tworząc pokera królewskiego. Nie pierwszego w karierze Louisa, ale ten zdecydowanie był najbardziej satysfakcjonujący, bo szok i niedowierzanie na twarzy mężczyzny były niezapomnianym widokiem. - Panowie, myślę, że na dzisiaj mi wystarczy. - Pożegnał się grzecznie z resztą graczy, którzy patrzyli na niego z uznaniem widocznym na twarzach, odebrał żetony od krupiera i zgarnął śmiejącego się Liama udając się prosto do prowizorycznej kasy.

\- Stary, kurwa, to było coś. - Przyjaciel poklepał go po plecach kiedy oboje znaleźli się na zewnątrz, zaciągając papierosami, kieszenie pełne zwitków banknotów. - Nawet fakt, że dostaliśmy zakaz wstępu mnie nie obchodzi. Jego mina. Widziałeś jego minę? Nie mogę, szkoda że nie zrobiłem zdjęcia.

\- Sam się o to prosił, patałach jeden - mruknął, zamawiając taksówkę. Nie było opcji, żeby szedł z taką kasą w piątkową noc po Londynie. Nie był samobójcą. Chociaż, wpakował się w układ z Harrym, a to chyba źle o nim świadczyło. A jeśli o układzie mowa. - Stary, myślisz że jak oznaczę Stylesa w poście na Instagramie to będzie można uznać to za część planu? - Spytał gdy znaleźli się w ciepłej taksówce. Od kierowcy odgradzała ich gruba szyba z pleksi, więc nie musiał martwić się prywatnością.

\- Zależy co chcesz napisać - odpowiedział Liam spoglądając na niego ciekawie. Zbyt ciekawie. I ten mały uśmieszek nie był fajny. Kolejny patałach. Dlaczego Louis w ogóle go lubił. - Poza tym, nawet go nie obserwujesz.

\- To najpierw go zaobserwuje, a później wstawię posta. Jezu Liam, nie rób problemów tam gdzie ich nie ma. - Uniósł się może odrobinę za bardzo, ale serio, nie o to pytał. - Więc czy jak wstawię zdjęcie mojego pokera i napiszę coś w stylu, _wygrałem, dzięki za trzymanie kciuków H_ to będzie to można uznać za część planu? - Payne skinął głową, więc Louis po prostu to zrobił. No i może jedną rzecz więcej, ale nie zamierzał o niej wspominać. Całkowicie zapomniał, że przyjaciel również używa tej aplikacji i od razu to wychwyci, spostrzegawcza menda.

\- Awww! Oznaczyłeś go na serduszku. Tomlinson ty miękka klucho!

\- Spierdalaj Liam, bo nic ci nie kupię.

 

6.

Następne dni były zabawne, chociaż czas egzaminów nie powinien taki być. W każdym razie plan ruszył pełną parą co przełożyło się na zbyt wiele obserwujących Louisa oczu, zbyt wiele szeptów i rozmów ucinających się gdy przechodził obok i zbyt wiele czasu spędzonego blisko Harry’ego. To ostatnie nie powodowało parsknięć śmiechu i kręcenia głową. Nie. To było niczym istna katorga, bo Louis musiał powstrzymywać się od wpadnięcia w to zbyt głęboko. Nie mógł tego zrobić, dla swojego własnego zdrowia psychicznego powinien starać się jak najbardziej odciąć. Owszem pokerowa maska działała jak nigdy, był pewny że jego prawdziwe uczucia względem chłopaka jeszcze długo pozostaną w ukryciu, ale właśnie te uczucia zjadały go od wewnątrz za każdym razem gdy Harry robił coś zbyt uroczego. Na przykład teraz, kiedy siedzieli w kampusowej stołówce - miejscu którego Louis unikał jak ognia z powodu naprawdę podłego jedzenia - i brunet usilnie starał się go rozśmieszyć serią naprawdę suchych żartów. Nieśmiesznych, ale szatyn nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu widząc jak chłopak się stara.

\- A wiesz Louis, po czym najłatwiej wytropić Kim Kardashian? - Zapytał Styles machając mu przed nosem widelcem pełnym zielonej sałatki. Kolejny królik do kolekcji z Liamem, dlaczego Louis nie otaczał się ludźmi, którzy lubili normalne jedzenie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia Harry - westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale mały uśmiech wciąż drgał na jego ustach. Głupie usta, nie chciały się słuchać.

\- Pośladach! - Wykrzyknął zadowolony chłopak i momentalnie zaczął się śmiać, co było pięknym widokiem i tak naprawdę tylko dlatego szatyn wciąż to wytrzymywał. No i dlatego, że Harry był uroczy, a takie wspólne spędzanie czasu było częścią planu. I był masochistą, ale do tego doszedł już dawno. - Rozumiesz Louis? Po śladach. Pośladach! Czyż nie jestem genialny?

\- Jesteś daremny Harry Stylesie ale zdecydowanie nadrabiasz braki entuzjazmem - mruknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. To było złe. Bardzo złe.

\- Ej! Nie jestem daremny, moje żarty są śmieszne, inni się śmieją. - Bycie tak uroczym powinno być zabronione. Szczególnie u Stylesa i szczególnie w obecności Louisa, który bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał cmoknąć te wydęte wargi. Długo cmoknąć. Jak, spędzić na cmokaniu ich całe życie. Był w dupie, to było ustalone.

\- Kochanie, przykro mi cię uświadamiać w taki sposób, ale ludzie śmieją się bo jesteś uroczy i nie chcą sprawić ci przykrości, nie dlatego że twoje żarty są śmieszne. - Zauważył słowo jakiego użył bo oczy Stylesa otworzyły się odrobinę w zaskoczeniu, ale było już po ptakach, nie mógł tego cofnąć, ba nawet nie chciał. Poklepał za to chłopaka po ręce, bardziej dla zduszenia swojej chęci dotknięcia go niż w pocieszeniu, po czym odsunął od siebie tacę, wciąż pełną, i przesiadł na miejsce obok bruneta. Musiał być bliżej, stół odgradzający ich to było zdecydowanie za dużo. - No już nie bocz się! - Jego ramię zadziałało instynktownie, owijając się wokół barków młodszego mężczyzny i, oh, to było cholernie głupie posunięcie, bo spojrzenia stały się bardziej intensywne.

\- Myślałem, że jestem zabawny - burknął chłopak przysuwając się bliżej i Louis zdecydowanie był w zgubiony. Ciało Harry’ego pasowało do jego boku aż za dobrze. Po jaką cholerę godził się na ten układ. Ah, rodzinka, prawie zapomniał zbyt przytłoczony ciepłem i zapachem.

\- Jesteś najzabawniejszą osobą na świecie, po prostu twoje żarty są bardziej suche niż piasek na Sacharze. - Pstryknął go w nos, co w końcu wywołało uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka. Uznał to za sukces. - A teraz wstajemy, odprowadzę cię na zajęcia. Nie możemy dać umrzeć tym plotkom, prawda?

\- To takie typowe zachowanie par, zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego ludzie robią z tego wielką sprawę - mruknął chłopak podnosząc się wraz z Louisem, który zmusił się do zabrania ramienia. Prawie heroiczny wysiłek, jeśli miał być szczery.

\- Oh proszę cię, ludzie uwielbiają takie cyrki. Pamiętasz co się działo po tym jak zobaczyli cię w mojej bluzie? - Tak, w piątkowy wieczór Louis zupełnie zapomniał o tej pożyczonej części garderoby co zaowocowało setkami teorii następnego dnia, bo najwidoczniej fani Harry’ego mieli za dużo wolnego czasu i skupiali się na analizowaniu jego ubioru bardziej niż potrzeba. Na dodatek dostał spory ochrzan od Liama, zupełnie tak jak się spodziewał. W każdym razie Twitter zwariował, a Louis spędził kilka godzin w sobotę wysyłając brunetowi co śmieszniejsze teorie. To zabawne, że od tamtej pory minął tydzień i znów mieli piątek.

\- Jedyne co pamiętam to ty spamujący mi tweetami i Nina warcząca na mnie za lekkomyślność. Jakby mnie nie znała. I jakbym wcale nie przyłapał jej na drukowaniu kilku tych wypocin. Mała jędza, zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego się z nią przyjaźnię.

Louis wiedział, ta kobieta miała niebywałą wiedzę, cięty język a przy tym traktowała Stylesa jakby był jej własnym dzieckiem, co przekładało się na nadopiekuńczość w niektórych aspektach i wyśmiewanie się w innych. Po kilku spotkaniach szatyn zdecydowanie ją polubił, szczególnie, że rozmowy z nią kończyły się naprawdę pobudzającymi wymianami zdań. A Liam gotował się ze złości. Pamiętliwy dupek.

\- Jest dobrą przyjaciółką. Lubię ją - stwierdził prosto, gdy powoli zbliżali się do sali gdzie Styles miał wykłady.

\- Oczywiście że ją lubisz, oboje macie równie cięte języki, to było oczywiste, że się dogadacie. I teraz mam dwóch na jednego za każdym razem. To męczące - westchnął cierpiętniczo Harry, ale Louis widział ten mały błysk w zielonych oczach, którego nie chciał nadinterpretować, ale dobitnie świadczył on o tym, że chłopak żartuje.

\- Nie narzekaj, ty masz po swojej stronie Liama za te zbyt zielone przepisy. Serio Harold, czy ty jesz coś innego niż trawę? - Parsknął szturchając bruneta w bok, na co ten zaraz odpowiedział tym samym i szatyn nie mógł tego tak zostawić, więc mu oddał. Przerodziło się w to małą sesję przepychanek, która zakończyła się wspólnym, zawstydzonym chichotem, bo ile oni mieli lat do cholery?  

\- Oczywiście że tak, jestem mistrzem w przyrządzaniu makaronu - powiedział dumnie Harry, zbyt dumnie i zbyt pewnie siebie. Louis oparł się o ścianę z założonym na piersi rękami i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

\- Nie wierzę. Nie umiałbyś przyrządzić kalorycznego posiłku nawet gdybyś chciał.

\- Mylisz się. - Styles nagle znalazł się na przeciwko niego, zdecydowanie bliżej niż powinien, ale Louis nie miał zamiaru tego przerywać.

\- Udowodnij. - Wyzwanie drgało w jego głosie, a hardo uniesiona broda tylko to podkreślała. Coś w oczach bruneta się zmieniło, krzywy uśmieszek wykwitł na ustach kiedy zrobił kolejny krok do przodu będąc teraz zaledwie kilka centymetrów od Louisa. Za blisko, zdecydowanie za blisko by szatyn mógł pozostać skupiony tylko na zielonych tęczówkach, skoro te wargi o których wciąż myślał były tak blisko. - Udowodnij to Styles - powtórzył, ciesząc się, że głos mu nie drżał. Za blisko, za intensywnie.

\- Będę u ciebie o piątej i udowodnię ci że się mylisz - mruknął brunet przysuwając się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że jego klatka piersiowa otarła się o splecione ramiona Louisa. Cholera. Za blisko. Musiał skupić całą siłę woli by nie przyciągnąć go bliżej. Dużo bliżej, Pieprzyć że byli na korytarzu pełnym ludzi i to zdecydowanie nie była część planu. Był tylko człowiekiem do cholery. Jednak zanim zdążył poruszyć się choćby o milimetr, brunet odezwał się ponownie, głośniej. - Dziękuję za odprowadzenie. - Miękkie usta na policzku sprawiły, że mózg Louisa na chwilę się wyłączył, dlatego nie zarejestrował odsuwającego się chłopaka. - Do zobaczenia później Louis.

Złośliwy uśmieszek i zadowolenie błyszczące w zielonych oczach było ostatnim co zobaczył zanim Harry zniknął w sali wykładowej. Nagle dotarło do niego, że jego policzki były nienaturalnie ciepłe. Irytujący mały dupek. Ładnie sobie z nim zagrał, naprawdę piękna scenka. Szkoda tylko, że Louis był teraz rozstrojony do tego stopnia, że nawet nie skomentował wbitych w niego spojrzeń i po prostu głupio się uśmiechnął. Może ta cała farsa i kłamanie dla siebie nie będą takie złe, skoro Styles również potrafił się w to bawić.

Rozstrojenie trwało przez resztę dnia na uczelni i bynajmniej nie pomagały mu małe uśmieszki rzucane przez bruneta gdy mijali się na korytarzach. To było niczym wyzwanie, rzucona rękawica, którą Louis nie wiedział czy podnieść. To nie tak, że nie chciał, ale to mogło skończyć się źle. Dlatego udawał, że wcale go nie ruszają. Mógł to zrobić, pokerowa twarz była bardzo przydatna w takich sytuacjach. Co z tego, że w środku skręcał się z chęci odpowiedzi. Ale to nie była część planu, jeszcze nie. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w mieszkaniu, z butelką piwa i pierwszą z brzegu płytą grającą w tle mógł spokojnie stwierdzić, że było z nim lepiej. Odseparowanie od Stylesa działało jak balsam na jego zszargane nerwy. Nie był pewny czy da radę to wszystko ciągnąć. Skoro teraz kiedy tylko udawali kolegów było tak ciężko, to co będzie kiedy zmienią to w udawanie pary? Był takim cholernym masochistą. Naprawdę. Mimo wszystkich obiekcji nie mógł się doczekać kiedy będzie mógł nazywać Harry’ego swoim. Nawet jeśli będzie to tylko piękne kłamstwo.

Dzwonek do drzwi odciągnął go od wyobrażeń nadchodzących dni i chociaż wcale nie miał ochoty otwierać zwlekł się z kanapy i podreptał, żeby wpuścić bruneta. Bruneta z płócienną - oczywiście, że tak - torbą pełną zakupów i pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- Gotowy żeby się przekonać, że masz do czynienia z mistrzem makaronu? - Spytał Harry przeciskając się obok niego prosto do kuchni, gdzie od razu zaczął wypakowywanie. Louis tylko stał w progu obserwując go i zastanawiając się jak taka istota może w ogóle istnieć. Gdzieś w środku zakuła go świadomość, że został pozbawiony przyjemności obserwowania tego jak chłopak się zmienia, ale szybko to zdławił. Nie najlepszy czas na wracanie do tego.

\- Czyń honory, młody Haroldzie. Ja siądę sobie tutaj i popatrzę, żeby upewnić się, że nie masz w tej torbie gotowego dania z restauracji. - Opadł na jedno z krzeseł, podpierając głowę na ręce i uśmiechnął się złośliwie do oburzonego bruneta.

\- Jeszcze będzie ci głupio - mruknął tylko tamten i Louis był pewny, że tak właśnie będzie sądząc po sprawnych i pewnych ruchach chłopaka.

To wcale nie przeszkadzało mu w rzucaniu uszczypliwych komentarzy i śmianiu się z chłopaka znad lampki z winem, którą dostał po kilku minutach. To było przyjemne. Swojskie. I mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić gdyby nie świadomość, że niedługo takie wieczory będą tylko bolesnymi wspomnieniami. I jeśli jęknął nieco obscenicznie kiedy chłopak podał mu łyżkę sosu do spróbowania to nie była jego wina. Zdecydowanie Styles był dobrym kucharzem. Ktoś kto kiedyś z nim będzie, będzie prawdziwym szczęściarzem. Ale póki co Louis zamierzał cieszyć się tymi wspólnymi chwilami, zbierać je jak pocztówki, żeby móc wracać do nich później.

 

Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało. Jeszcze kilka minut temu śmiali się w najlepsze, przekomarzali nad pustymi talerzami i wszystko było miłe i swobodne, a teraz atmosfera zmieniła się diametralnie. Jedno zdanie wciąż wibrujące w uszach sprawiło, że miał ochotę te same talerze rozbić o ścianę. Tak, to wszystko mogła być jego wina, mógł nie zaczynać tematu o karierze i tym, że przynajmniej jednemu z nich się udało mimo porażki w XFactor. Mógł siedzieć cicho, ale nie spodziewał się że dostanie taką odpowiedź.

\- Powtórz to - warknął podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Zagotowało się w nim i nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać, chociaż brunet wydawał się wcale tego nie zauważać, wciąż zajęty swoim telefonem.

\- Powiedziałem, że gdybyś nie był tchórzem również mógłbyś zaistnieć jako piosenkarz, ale ty wolisz chować się za kartami i studiować coś co jest tylko zamiennikiem. - Louis nie do końca był pewny co bolało bardziej, słowa czy pewność i swoboda z jakimi Harry je wypowiadał. Wiedział za to, że brunet uderzył dokładnie w miejsce którego nie powinien dotykać. Nie miał do tego prawa, nie kiedy sam wybił się na dzięki szczęściu i pomocy odpowiednich ludzi. Louis ich nie miał, sam zapracował na wszystko co miał. I może nie było to spełnienie jego marzeń, głupich dziecięcych marzeń, które wciąż tliły się na końcu jego świadomości odkładane na później. To była jego decyzja i Harry nie miał cholernego prawa.

\- Wyjdź - syknął, zaciskając szczękę, żeby kolejne słowa, które ciążyły na języku nie wydostały się na zewnątrz. Nie chciał ich powiedzieć, nie chciał zachować się podobnie do chłopaka, który jednym zdaniem odsłonił wszystkie jego niepewności. Nie będzie na takim poziomie. Nie ma mowy.

\- Louis ja… - Do Harry’ego chyba w końcu dotarło że przesadził, przekroczył jakąś niepisaną linię między nimi, ale było już za późno. W tym momencie szatyn na prawdę nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ani go widzieć, ani o nim myśleć. Nie. Najpierw musi się uspokoić, powkładać do szufladek to co zostało z nich wyjęte, odespać i wtedy, być może wtedy będzie wstanie porozmawiać z brunetem.

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś wyszedł. - Jego głos był zimny i spokojny. Dokładnie taki jakiego używał podczas rozgrywek w pokera. Taki, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie użył w stosunku do Harry’ego bo zarezerwowany był dla irytujących palantów, nie uroczych piosenkarzy. Zabawne, że w tej chwili pasował idealnie.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął chłopak podnosząc się i szybko zbierając swoje rzeczy. Louis obserwował go wciąż stojąc nieruchomo obok kanapy na której jeszcze kilka minut temu śmiali się do łez. Po rozbawieniu nie zostało ani śladu.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać, możesz myśleć co chcesz. - Naprawdę tak uważał, ale chyba nie docierało to do bruneta, który znów próbował się odezwać. Nie pozwolił mu na to. - Po prostu idź stąd i uszanuj to, że nie chcę cię widzieć.

Odwrócił się twarzą do okna mając nadzieję że będzie to dostateczne potwierdzenie jego słów i następnym co usłyszał był cichy trzask drzwi. Po Harrym został tylko aromat sosu do makaronu i nikła nuta perfum w powietrzu. I rozszalałe myśli Louisa, które starał się uspokoić, bo cholera, słowa chłopaka były prawdziwe, ale Louis miał cholernie dobry powód żeby odstawić marzenia na dalszy tor i zająć się czymś co naprawdę przynosiło i będzie przynosić zyski. Mimo że to wiedział, wciąż bolało. Dlatego zwinął się na kanapie, wciskając nos w poduszkę na której opierał się Harry i wciągając resztki jego zapachu do płuc. Był żałosny. Ale był też zraniony i naprawdę potrzebował odpocząć. Poskładać się na nowo.

 

Nienawidził robienia zakupów. Naprawdę tego nie lubił, chodzenie po sklepach i przymierzanie irytowało go na tyle, że zazwyczaj zamawiał przez Internet. To było dużo wygodniejsze i bardziej praktyczne, niestety jeśli chodziło o garnitury nie było innego wyjścia niż udać się do sklepu i dać obskoczyć przez łase na prowizje ekspedientki. Naprawdę tego nie lubił. A dodatkowo wciąż był zdenerwowany z powodu poprzedniego wieczora i nie bardzo nadawał się do interakcji społecznych. Liam co rusz szturchał go lub syczał na niego, gdy zachowywał się skandalicznie, co tylko bardziej go podjudzało. Serio, nie był jego matką, żeby go karcić, o czym poinformował go gdy wyszli z pustymi rękami z kolejnego sklepu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co cię dzisiaj ugryzło ale jesteś nie do zniesienia - warknął w końcu przyjaciel wciągając go do kolejnego sklepu. YSL. Oczywiście. Może tym razem znajdzie coś dla siebie. Chociaż wątpił, garnitury tutaj nie były w jego stylu. Żadne nie były w jego stylu, ale potrzebował aż dwóch i nie bardzo miał wybór. Wypożyczenie nie wchodziło w grę. O ile w ogóle wciąż potrzebował garniturów. Kurwa.

\- Nic mnie nie ugryzło - mruknął automatycznie ruszając do wieszaka wypełnionego przez kolorowe koszule, chociaż wiedział, że nigdy by ich nie ubrał. Te wzory przyciągały go dużo bardziej niż powinny. I jego wyobraźnia układała miękki materiał na znajomych ramionach, chociaż nie powinna. Wciąż był na niego zły i nie chciał o nim myśleć, więc jego zachowanie było absurdalne. Sam był absurdalny, kiedy prosił ekspedientkę o odpowiedni rozmiar i zapakowanie trzech pstrokatych części garderoby, zanim w ogóle zdążył o tym pomyśleć. - Po prostu nie znoszę zakupów. Wiesz o tym.

\- To coś więcej - mruknął Liam patrząc znacząco na torbę w jego dłoni jakby była dowodem na słuszność jego słów. Była, ale Louis nie miał zamiaru tego potwierdzić. Nawet pod uporczywym spojrzeniem przyjaciela. Nie ma mowy, nic nie powie.

\- Pokłóciłem się wczoraj ze Stylesem - mruknął. Był słaby, cholernie słaby. Albo po prostu potrzebował to z siebie wyrzucić. - Nawet nie wiem jak to się stało, po prostu w jednym momencie było dobrze a potem on powiedział coś co całkowicie wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. Kazałem mu wyjść. Spieprzyłem.

\- Co powiedział? - Przystanęli przy barierce mając doskonały widok na niższe piętra. - Louis? Co powiedział? - Głos Liama był natarczywy, ale szatyn słyszał w nim łagodne nuty. Jakby przyjaciel bał się, że stało się coś złego

\- Stwierdził, że jestem tchórzem bo porzuciłem marzenia o śpiewaniu - tchnął po raz kolejny przygnieciony przez wszystkie myśli i emocje. Nawet ciepła dłoń na ramieniu nie była w stanie go z tego wyciągnąć. - Nie jestem tchórzem. Byłem i jestem praktyczny.

\- Nie jesteś, nigdy w to nie wątp. Zrobiłeś dobrze i wcale niczego nie porzuciłeś, odłożyłeś na później.

\- Niezdefiniowane później należy dodać - parsknął, bo taka przecież była prawda. Ciągle tylko później, następnym razem, jeszcze nie teraz. Jak tak dalej pójdzie dobije sześćdziesiątki i będzie pluł sobie w brodę, że nic nie zrobił. Historia jego życia w skrócie.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie robi to z ciebie tchórza. I mogę się mylić, ale mam wrażenie, że Harry nie do końca miał to na myśli. Znaczy, wiesz że czasami odbieramy rzeczy nie tak jak chciano je przekazać.

\- Liam, wiem. Ale problemy z jasnym przekazywaniem myśli to nie moja sprawa. Zabolało i być może zareagowałem zbyt gwałtownie, ale dziwisz mi się? - Cisza była jedyną odpowiedzią. - No właśnie. A teraz chodźmy do jakiegoś porządnego sklepu. Równie dobrze mogę wybrać sobie garnitur do trumny, bo cały plan poszedł w łeb i najprawdopodobniej w lutym będzie mój pogrzeb. - Odepchnął się od drabinki i ruszył w kierunku Calvina Kleina, po drodze mijając sklep Gucci, gdzie wzorzysty garnitur przykuł jego uwagę. Cholerny idiota już wszedł mu pod skórę.

\- Dramatyzujesz jak zawsze - parsknął Liam zrównując z nim krok. Szybkie poklepanie po ramieniu było wszystkim czego Louis potrzebował, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Wciąż miał Liama.

Przebieralnie były przestronne i naprawdę luksusowe, chociaż służyły jedynie do przymierzania ubrań. Niepotrzebne marnotrawstwo pieniędzy, ale dzisiaj nie miał z tym problemu. Dawały mu one odrobinę prywatności i odgradzały od Liama, który koniecznie chciał mieć swój udział w wyborze. Jego niedoczekanie. Nie pozwoli aby to bezguście o czymkolwiek decydowało. Nie kochał go wystarczająco mocno. Nie ma mowy. Nie po aferze z szelkami na zeszłorocznym turnieju. Liam Payne nie miał prawa głosu w sprawie jego strojów, dlatego kiedy drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się cicho, a Louis wciąż zajęty był poprawianiem mankietów czarnej koszuli, nawet nie podniósł wzroku, kiedy wysyczał.

\- Liam wypad. - Brak odpowiedzi i charakterystycznego szczęku drzwi sprawił, że podniósł wzrok gotowy wyrazić się bardziej dosadnie, ale wszystkie słowa wyleciały mu z głowy gdy zauważył kto stoi za nim. - Oh. Harry.

\- Louis.

Nie powiedzieli nic więcej zbyt zajęci obserwowaniem siebie nawzajem przez gładką taflę lustra. Najwyraźniej obaj stwierdzili, że klasyczny garnitur CK to dokładnie to czego potrzebują. Szatyn musiał przyznać że chłopak prezentował się naprawdę dobrze. Jak cholernie, naprawdę dobrze w śnieżnobiałej, rozpiętej pod szyją koszuli i czarnych, eleganckich spodniach opinających długie nogi. Cholernie długie nogi. Pieprzona żyrafa. Szalenie pociągająca żyrafa. Przełknął ślinę gdy ponownie spotkał zielone spojrzenie, ale nie czuł się ani trochę zawstydzony przyłapaniem na obczajaniu. Było na co patrzeć i miał zamiar cieszyć tym oczy zanim chłopak powie mu, że rezygnuje z układu.

\- Klasyczna czerń i biel. Dobry wybór - odezwał się końcu cichym głosem, nie chcąc przeciągać tej chwili ani sekundy dłużej. Był pewny, że jeśli szybko nie znajdą się w innych pomieszczeniach nie wytrzyma i rzuci się na chłopaka. A tego nie mógł zrobić.

\- Dziękuję. Mam wrażenie że klan Tomlinsonów nie doceniły ekscentryczności od Gucci. - Mózg Louisa znów miał zwarcie, przestając na chwilę pracować i zostawiając go z rozdziawionymi ustami. Nieładnie rozdziawionymi. Musiał je zamknąć. I odwrócić się w stronę chłopaka zamiast gapić się na niego w lustrze. Problem polegał na tym, że nie mógł się ruszyć zbyt zszokowany. - O ile oczywiście wciąż chcesz, żebym z tobą poszedł. - Mały rumieniec na policzkach bruneta był wystarczającym bodźcem pobudzającym Louisa do działania.

\- To ja powinienem o to spytać, zachowałem się jak palant. - Stał teraz przodem do chłopaka i mógł na własne oczy prześledzić fragment bladej skóry pod krawędzią koszuli. Rozpraszający jak cholera.

\- Przestań, miałeś prawo tak zareagować skoro ja mam problem z klarownym artykułowaniem myśli. Przepraszam, nie tak miało to zabrzmieć.

\- Już mówiłem, że nie musisz przepraszać. To nie tak, że wiesz co popchnęło mnie do podobnej decyzji, więc z twojej perspektywy mogło to wyglądać jak tchórzostwo. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, bo cóż, to był fakt.

\- Mimo wszystko nie powinienem tak mówić. Nie myślę w ten sposób, po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego zrezygnowałeś. Chciałbym wiedzieć. - Wzrok Harry’ego wbijający się w tęczówki Louisa był zbyt intensywny, zbyt gorący zbyt pobudzający, żeby nie zrobiło mu się od niego gorąco. Cholera jasna, to napięcie było nie do zniesienia.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby przymierzalnia była odpowiednim miejscem na takie rozmowy.

\- Więc mamy problem, bo jeśli przestaniemy mówić, jestem bardziej niż pewny, że nie powstrzymam się przed zrobieniem czegoś, czego nie powinienem robić. A mam ogromną ochotę. Więc czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić o co chodzi, albo po prostu wyrzucić mnie stąd na zbity pysk? Proszę.

\- Co masz ochotę zrobić? - To było głupie pytanie, bo przecież znał na nie odpowiedź. Widział ją w oczach chłopaka, ale mimo wszystko zapytał, bo był pieprzonym masochistą i sam miał ochotę to zrobić, ale bał się że to zepchnie go w przepaść bez dna. Dlatego nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, czekał w napięciu na ruch bruneta, bo wtedy łatwiej będzie mu wytłumaczyć się przed samym sobą. Jakby w ogóle tego potrzebował.

\- To.

Jedno słowo, szybki ruch, a potem oszałamiająca bliskość i miękkie wargi na jego ustach. To było milion razy lepsze niż jakiekolwiek jego wyobrażenie. To było tak cholernie dobre, że przez kilka pierwszych sekund nie był w stanie poruszyć się z wrażenia. Po prostu, nie był w stanie, ale to szybko się zmieniło gdy poczuł że chłopak się odsuwa. Nie ma mowy. To było za mało. Dlatego pewnie sięgnął po niego jedną dłoń lokując na biodrze, drugą zaś na miękkim, ciepłym policzku. I dopiero wtedy odpowiedział na pocałunek pozwalając sobie na ciche westchnięcie przyjemności. Było powolnie, leniwie wręcz i słodko, bardzo słodko. Smakowali się wzajemnie, otwartymi ustami badając krzywiznę warg tego drugiego. Ciekawskie języki raz po raz przejeżdżały po nich, jednak nie pogłębili pocałunku. Nie czuli takiej potrzeby. Nie tutaj, nie teraz. Może później. Może nigdy. Louis no tym nie myślał, w ogóle nie myślał rozkoszując się doznaniem, bliskością Harry’ego, jego zapachem, smakiem, nieśmiałym dotykiem. To było magiczne, jedyne w swoim rodzaju. I skończyło się szybciej niż miał na to ochotę. Niestety. A może właśnie stety. W każdym razie poruszenie za drzwiami przebieralni wyrwało ich z tej małej bańki w której się unosili.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi to później? - Zapytał cichym głosem Harry i Louisowi zajęło chwilę zanim zrozumiał o co dokładnie pyta chłopak. Skinął głową w potwierdzeniu, wciąż nie zdolny do wyduszenia z siebie ani słowa. Właśnie całował się ze swoim zauroczeniem, czy ktokolwiek mógł się temu dziwić. - Dobrze.

\- Dobrze. - Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, pozwalając temu czemuś między nimi po prostu istnieć. Taki mały moment, wspólna chwila wypełniona niewypowiedzianymi słowami, które mimo wszystko wirowały w powietrzu.

\- Chcę żebyś poznał Zayna. Dzisiaj. Urządza małą imprezę. Chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną - wyrzucił z siebie Harry uroczo się plątając i kim do cholery był Louis, żeby mu odmówić? Nikim, dlatego skinął głową pozwalając, żeby mały uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta.

\- Zgoda, ale mam dwa warunki.

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? Dawaj, o co chodzi? - Brunet wywrócił oczami, a Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pokazaniem mu języka. Bardzo dorośle.

\- Po pierwsze, zabieram ze sobą Liama. Nie patrz tak na mnie, bawienie się w swatkę to moje hobby. - Styles prychnął cicho na to stwierdzenie, ale skinął głową bez wahania.

\- Nie ma problemu, to może być ciekawe. Jaki jest drugi warunek?

\- Pozwolisz mi wybrać ci garnitur na Brits.

 

Mała impreza okazała się naprawdę mała co zdziwiła Louisa, który był pewny że Harry starał się zatuszować wielkość tego eventu. Ale kiedy pojawił się w nowoczesnym apartamencie w centrum Londynu z butelką wina i wariującym Liamem u boku to naprawdę okazało się raczej spotkaniem z kilkoma znajomymi niż imprezą. Co nie było takie złe. Naprawdę nie, bo jakoś nie miał ochoty na tłum ludzi, których nie znał i których znać nie chciał, za to osoby siedzące wcale go nie odrzucały. Cholera to było dziwne widzieć większość z nich w normalnych ciuchach i dziękował wszystkim bóstwom świata za ubranie się zwyczajnie zamiast wkładania garnituru. Jego obawy o wyglądaniu dziwnie odeszły w niepamięć gdy gospodarz pojawił się przed nimi w potarganych na kolanach jeansach i za dużej koszulce. Louis był pewny, że Liam u jego boku właśnie zszedł na zawał, ale był zbyt zajęty mierzeniem się wzrokiem z Zaynem Malikiem. Teoretycznie obecność piosenkarza powinna go speszyć, ale nic podobnego się nie stało, bo najwidoczniej wszystkie opowieści Harry’ego zdarły z chłopaka tę przerażająco tajemniczą otoczkę.

\- Cześć, jestem Louis - powiedział, pewnie wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, jakby wcale nie miał do czynienia z gwiazdą a po prostu ze zwykłym chłopakiem. Bo Malik nim do cholery był, wszyscy oni, gwiazdki show biznesu byli normalnymi ludźmi, nie było potrzeby traktowania ich jak bóstw. Powinien przypomnieć o tym Liamowi.

\- Louis? Miło cię poznać ale nie sądzę, że byłeś zaproszony. - No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać. Stylesowi się dostanie, jak tylko go dorwie.

\- Cóż, po pierwsze drzwi były otwarte, co radziłbym zmienić, bo nie chcemy żeby jacyś fani się tutaj dostali. Po drugie przyniosłem wino, które myślę, że ci zasmakuje. A po trzecie, jak znajdę tę długowłosą żyrafę to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam za niepoinformowanie cię o fakcie że tu będę. Czy teraz możemy iść zapalić i zapomnieć o niezręcznym początku naszej znajomości? - Dobre zagranie, sądząc po małym uśmiechu, który pojawił się na ustach chłopaka i błysku zrozumienia w ciemnych oczach.

\- Ah, Louis Harry’ego. Miło cię w końcu poznać kolego. - Malik w końcu uścisnął jego dłoń, która zaczynała już drętwieć, i wydawał się wyraźnie rozluźnić. - Jeśli chodzi o żyrafę, to oczywiście, że jeszcze się nie pojawił. Przecież układanie tej szopy zajmuje mu wieczność.

\- Ty też to zauważyłeś? - Louis pokręcił głową z uśmiechem ignorując stwierdzenie, że jest Harry’ego. Cóż, de facto był, ale długowłosy brunet nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Chrząknięcie obok uświadomiło mu, że zupełnie zapomniał o swoim przyjacielu. - W każdym razie, to dla ciebie. Liam wybierał, więc jestem bardziej niż pewny że będzie dobre. Właśnie, to jest Liam, mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko że go przyprowadziłem. - Mulat przyjął estetyczną torebkę bez zawahania po czym jego wzrok padł na stojącego obok Louisa chłopaka. I tak, błysk zainteresowanie był nie do przeoczenia. Louis powinien na poważnie zająć się byciem swatką.

\- Dziękuję. I nie, nie mam nic przeciwko jeśli obaj podpiszecie PDA.

\- Zaynie Maliku, jak możesz?! Właśnie zraniłeś mnie dogłębnie sugerując że te usta byłyby zdolne zdradzić wasze sekrety za grube tysiące od szmatławców typu The Sun - oburzył się Louis przyciskając dłoń do piersi w dramatycznym geście, za co dostał sójkę w bok od Payne’a. Oczywiście, że mu oddał, nie pozwoli się szturchać bezkarnie.

\- Lubię cię. Ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, wszyscy podpisali, więc nie ma wyjątków. - Louis chciał ponownie zaooponować, z czystej przekory bo doskonale rozumiał podejście mulata, ale przeszkodził mu w tym przyjaciel, który oczywiście musiał się wtrącić.

\- Zamknij się Tomlinson, po prostu się zamknij i przestań robić z siebie pajaca. Oczywiście, że podpiszemy, nie ma najmniejszego problemu. Nawet sądzę, że ten tutaj i Styles na tym skorzystają. - No tak, jak Louis mógł zapomnieć o planie? Cóż, najwidoczniej pocałunek w przebieralni lekko poprzestawiał mu priorytety, bo to już nie był plan udawania. To był plan zdobycia Harry’ego na własność, jakkolwiek to brzmi. Ale czy właśnie nie o to chodziło mu od początku? Szczegół. Póki co wciąż dla siebie kłamali. - W każdym razie, Liam Payne, miło cię poznać.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie Li. - Oh cholera. Gdyby Louis nie był tak beznadziejnie zadurzony w pewnej żyrafie, głęboki i aksamitny głos Zayna sprawiłby, że jego mózg by się wyłączył. Na szczęście nic podobnego się nie stało, za to Payne najwidoczniej miał właśnie ten problem. To będzie zabawna noc.

\- To co z tym paleniem? - Zapytał, przerywając intensywną wymianę spojrzeń, ponownie zwracając na siebie uwagę gospodarza.

\- Możesz iść na balkon. Myślę że znajdziesz tam Horana - rzucił lekko, już normalnym tonem, na co Louis miał ochotę parsknąć, ale nie na darmo od lat grał w pokera, jego usta nawet nie drgnęły.

\- Horan pali?

\- Nie, Mayfair by go wykastrowała gdyby chociaż spróbował, ale jestem bardziej niż pewny, że męczy Sheerana o dodatkowe lekcje gry na gitarze.

Szatynowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Bez pożegnania ruszył w stronę balkonu, bo do cholery jasnej, jeśli miał możliwość zapalenia z Edem Pieprzonym Sheeranem to nic go nie powstrzyma. Nawet proszący dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Liam. Jest dużym chłopcem, poradzi sobie bez niego przez chwilę.

Impreza, a raczej posiadówka trwała w najlepsze i Louis czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Nigdy nie miał problemów z nawiązywaniem kontaktów, a do tego najwidoczniej jego sarkastyczny humor przypadł do gustu gwiazdom zebranym w mieszkaniu Zayna bo znalazł się nagle w centrum dość sporej grupki ludzi opowiadając z pasją o swoich przygodach na turniejach.

\- I wyobraźcie sobie, gramy o wszystko, moje karty nie są najgorsze, ale ten pacan wydaje się bardzo pewny siebie. Emocje sięgają zenitu, czekamy na rivera, to ta piąta karta na stole, a wtedy ten koleś zaczyna drapać się po nosie. Rozumiecie. Jego tik nerwowy o którym wie każdy. W finałowej rozgrywce. Prawie umarłem ze śmiechu, kiedy zorientował się co zrobił. - Towarzystwo wybuchnęło śmiechem razem z nim, co było naprawdę fajne, bo zachowywali się jak normalni ludzie. Wszyscy tutaj byli tacy normalni, jakby byli po prostu kumplami a nie gwiazdami światowego pokroju. Miał właśnie zacząć kolejną historyjkę, gdy ciepłe ramiona owinęły się wokół niego niespodziewanie a soczysty buziak został złożony na jego policzku. Była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła to zrobić i tylko jedna, która pachniała tak dobrze. Wyciągnął dłoń mierzwiąc miękkie włosy co wywołało urażone prychychnięcie. - Oi! Harold, nie ładnie tak się spóźniać i wcinać w rozmowę.

\- Właśnie zniszczyłeś mi fryzurę, przez którą się spóźniłem. I tylko się śmialiście, nic nie przerwałem - burknął brunet wciąż tuląc się do pleców Louisa, jakby wcale spojrzenia wszystkich nie były skierowane na nich. Ale cóż, skoro on nic sobie z tego nie robił szatyn również nie zamierzał.

\- W takim razie wiesz na przyszłość, że układanie włosów mija się z celem. Szczególnie, jeśli sprawia, że zapominasz poinformować gospodarza, że będzie miał niezapowiedzianych gości - prychnął, układając ponownie jedną z dłoni na głowie Harry’ego, bo nawet nie próbował się powstrzymać od chęci ponownego dotknięcia jego długich loków. Były miękkie, jedwabiste i naprawdę miło przesuwały się między palcami. Chłopak mruknął zadowolony chowając nos w szyi Louisa. To było miłe, taki mały moment tylko ich. Problem w tym, że nie byli sami. - Coś ty taki przylepny dzisiaj?

\- Nie podoba ci się to?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem Haroldzie. Po prostu myślę, że nasi znajomi są o krok od hiperwentylacji, ewentualnie omdlenia. - Wciągnął ostro powietrze, gdy wagi chłopaka dotknęły wrażliwej skóry za uchem. Mały pieprzony dupek. - Jesteśmy w towarzystwie ty wyrośnięty troglodyto, zachowuj się.

\- Jesteś nudny - mruknął brunet, ciepłe powietrze uderzające w skórę i Louis zadrżał mimowolnie. Mała cholera. Dajcie mu siłę, żeby nie zrobić czegoś nieodpowiedniego przed tymi wszystkim ludźmi. Chociaż, pieprzyć ludzi, PDA było zajebiste, ale mimo wszystko, dzielenie się tymi momentami z innymi nie podobało mu się.

\- Nie jestem i dobrze o tym wiesz. Po prostu martwię się o zdrowie innych a Ed wygląda jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. No już Harold, zacznij zachowywać się jak człowiek. - Oczywiście, że zanim się odsunął musiał jeszcze raz pocałować go w to cholerne miejsce za uchem. Testowanie wytrzymałości Louisa nie kończyło się dobrze.

\- Hej wszyscy, wybaczcie spóźnienie. Cześć Ed. Oddychaj stary, to tylko Louis. - Ramię chłopaka znalazło się na barkach szatyna, który automatycznie umieścił swoje w talii drugiego. Znów to wrażenie, że pasują do siebie jak puzzle. Odrobinę przytłaczające.

\- Wiem oszołomie, przedsta… oh… oh… - Na twarzy rudzielca pokazało się zrozumienie, za to Louis czuł się wykluczony z tej, krótkiej rozmowy. O co chodziło, do diabła?

\- W każdym razie, wybaczcie, ale porywam go na trochę. - Niezadowolone jęki były jak miód na uszy Louisa. Polubili go, te gwiazdy polubiły go. Nie żeby mu zależało, ale było to bardzo przyjemne. Odeszli od grupki, wciąż się obejmując i Harry skierował ich w kierunku kanapy, na której siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Szatyn nie wiedział kim mogli być, jako że widział tylko tył ich głów, ale coś w postawie bruneta i jego szerokim uśmiechu kazało mu mieć się na baczności. - Chcę ci kogoś przedstawić.

I tym sposobem Louis znalazł się między Julianem Bunettą i Jeffreyem Bhaskerem, którzy byli bardzo zainteresowani jego studiami i planami na przyszłość. Naprawdę zainteresowani, a przynajmniej na takich wyglądali, kiedy szatyn opowiadał o tym co chciał zrobić, jak marzył o zmianie przemysłu muzycznego chociaż odrobinę. To było nierealne. Właśnie rozmawiał jak równy z równym z dwójką naprawdę dobrych producentów muzycznych i najwyraźniej przypadł im do gustu, bo zaproponowali mu spotkanie się w studiu, żeby omówić dokładniej jego plany. Przed odpowiedzią spojrzał na uśmiechającego się lekko Harry’ego, który skinął głową potwierdzając, że to nie był sen i nie mógł się nie rozpłynąć w środku. Teoretycznie powinien być zły na chłopaka za tworzenie takiej sytuacji, wtrącanie się w jego życie,  ale z tego co usłyszał, żaden z mężczyzn nie słyszał o nim wcześniej. Styles po prostu stworzył mu okazję i Louis byłby idiotą gdyby jej nie wykorzystał.

A to że później tej nocy zaciągnął bruneta w kąt balkonu i pocałował jakby świat miał się skończyć w tym momencie było tylko częścią planu. Praktyką. Bardzo przyjemną praktyką. Z szeptanym _dziękuję,_ które brzmiało jak mantra i błyszczącymi oczami. Bo to do cholery nie była żadna praktyka. To było ich. Tylko ich i tylko między nimi. Nie część kłamstwa. Po prostu oni.

 

Louis nigdy nie stresował się przed turniejami, bo uważał, że to tylko przeszkadza w grze. Musiał być skupiony, pewny siebie i swojej taktyki. Nie było miejsca na stres. Cóż, zazwyczaj nie było bo tym razem czuł małe ukłucia kiedy kręcił się przy stole czekając na pozostałych zawodników. Miał jeszcze dziesięć minut, ale czas wydawał się płynąć o wiele za wolno. I nie opuszczało go wrażenie, że to przez pewnego bruneta, który siedział kawałek dalej, na trybunach, między Liamem i Niallem. Tak, to na pewno przez niego. Mały uparciuch wprosił się robiąc słodkie oczka przez co szatyn był bezsilny. To zdecydowanie niedobrze, że tak na niego działał. To nie mogło skończyć się bezboleśnie dla jego serca. Ale nie mógł o tym teraz myśleć. Nie kiedy potrzebował swojego skupienia, swojej maski i swoich umiejętności.

Znowu Hold’em Teksas. Znów podbijanie, sprawdzanie, analizowanie. To był jego żywioł, uwielbiał ten dreszcz niepewności przed pierwszym spojrzeniem w karty i ekscytację kiedy te okazywały się nad wyraz dobre. To było aż nieprawdopodobne. W większości rozdań jego ręka była nie do pobicia przez co szybko eliminował innych graczy. Widział sędziów, przyglądających się mu z zaciekawieniem, szukających jakichkolwiek oznak oszustwa. Nie było żadnych, po prostu miał wyjątkowo dobry dzień i zanim się zorientował po raz kolejny zmienił stół, w końcu siadając przy tym z piątką innych najlepszych. Dopiero teraz zabawa miała zacząć się na poważnie.

I zaczęła. Karty były zmienne. Raz wygrywał, innym razem przegrywał, ale jakimś cudem okazało się, że przy stole została ich tylko dwójka co oznaczało, że Louis po raz pierwszy w tym roku miał okazję na wygranie całego turnieju. To było coś. To było naprawdę coś i dziękował w duchu za piętnastominutową przerwę, bo naprawdę potrzebował uspokoić myśli. Nigdy nie zaczął roku tak dobrze. Nigdy z taką łatwością nie dostał się do finału i nigdy nie był tak pewny tego, że może wygrać. Znaczy, wszystko zależało od kart, ale jego szczęśliwy dzień nie mógł się tak nagle skończyć, po prostu nie mógł. Nie kiedy w drodze na papierosa dołączył do niego Harry oplatając ramieniem i całując w czubek głowy. To stało się dla nich normalne, małe czułości, przytulanie się. Przychodziło im to naturalnie i zupełnie nie przejmowali się spojrzeniami ludzi na kampusie, bo przecież o to od początku chodziło. O przyzwyczajenie opinii publicznej do widoku Harry’ego flirtującego z mężczyzną. To wciąż mogło być uznawane za przyjacielskie przekomarzanie, ale oni wiedzieli. Kiedy tylko znikali z ciekawskich oczu ludzi wszystko robiło się intensywniejsze. I Louis nie miał nic przeciwko.

Tak jak teraz, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz i okazało się, że nikogo nie ma na palarni, przyciągnął bruneta do mocnego uścisku wdychając jego zapach. Był taką kluchą, ale potrzebował tego. Stres nie mógł teraz przejąć nad nim kontroli, nie teraz kiedy był o krok od zwycięstwa.

\- Idzie ci świetnie - mruknął w jego szyję Harry, muskając ustami rozgrzaną skórę. Rozpraszający idiota, ale szatyn mógł sobie pozwolić na taką chwilę. - Wygrasz to.

\- Nic nie wiadomo, ale jestem dobrej myśli - zagryzł usta by nie powiedzieć czegoś niedorzecznie słodkiego, po prostu mocniej wtulając się w chłopaka. To było jak lekarstwo na wszystkie nerwy, ciepło, zapach. Po prostu Harry. Z trudem przypominał sobie czas kiedy nie było go w jego życiu, a przecież minęły zaledwie trzy tygodnie. Styczeń właśnie się kończył. - Daj mi zapalić przylepcu.

\- To ty mnie trzymasz - zaśmiał się brunet ale odsunął się, stając w bezpiecznej odległości. Jego uśmiech był jasny i szczery, oczy ciepłe i pełne czegoś, czego Louis nie chciał interpretować. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Odpalił papierosa, gryzący dym nie był nawet w połowie tak dobrym rozluźniaczem jak Harry, ale również działał. Inaczej, ale robił to.

\- Niezależnie od wyniku, idziemy później do pubu. Należy mi się niezdrowe żarcie i piwo.

\- Właśnie popsułeś mi plan zabrania cię na kolację w ramach świętowania wygranej - burknął chłopak nie wyglądając na niezadowolonego. Może odrobinę, ale nic z czym Louis nie mógł sobie poradzić jednym uśmiechem. To zadziwiające jak na siebie wpływali.

\- Na kolację zabiorę cię ja. Pojutrze, więc czuj się ostrzeżony. Tak wiem co to za dzień i szczerze, mam w nosie czy miałeś plany. Porywam cię i kropka, nawet nie dyskutuj. - Wcale nie planował randki na urodziny chłopaka. Wcale a wcale. Skąd. W żadnym wypadku. - A jeśli chodzi o świętowanie mojej hipotetycznej wygranej musisz wymyśleć coś innego.

Po tych słowach po prostu zgasił papierosa, cmoknął oniemiałego bruneta w usta i wrócił do środka by w pięknym stylu wygrać cały turniej. Uśmiechał się szeroko dziękując swojemu przeciwnikowi i udzielił krótkiego wywiadu do krajowej telewizji, bo czemu nie. I jeśli na pytanie o swoje niebywałe dobre karty odpowiedział, że ostatnio znalazł swój amulet szczęścia patrząc przy tym na bruneta gdzieś w tłumie, to wcale nie oznaczało że był obrzydliwie wręcz zakochany. W ogóle. Skąd. To tylko plan. Plan zdobycia serca bruneta, który chyba szedł całkiem dobrze. Oby, bo wyjazd na drugi koniec świata wciąż wisiał nad nim widmem.

 

Dzień urodzin Harry’ego nadszedł zdecydowanie za szybko jak na gust Louisa, który teraz, stojąc przed mieszkaniem bruneta o ósmej rano - był nienormalny, wiedział to - z pudełkiem mameczek i bukietem kwiatów, zastanawiał się czy to oby na pewno był dobry pomysł. Znaczy i tak mieli wyjść dziś na miasto by dać się sfotografować podczas spaceru, ale oprócz tego jednego fragmentu Tomlinson zaplanował cały dzień. Cały. Naprawdę to zrobił starając się znaleźć jak najlepsze formy spędzenia tego wyjątkowego czasu. Ale najpierw wypadałoby zapukać do drzwi i przywitać jubilata. Cóż, trudne zadanie, kiedy miało się zajęte ręce i na dodatek dopadały cię wątpliwości, ale w końcu się przemógł i jakoś udało mu się uderzyć knykciami w drewno. Mógł to zrobić. Był przygotowany. Nie był. Nie był przygotowany na zobaczenie Stylesa w samych bokserkach z połaciami miękkiej, bladej skóry na widoku. Nie był i prawie opuścił wszystko co trzymał - babeczki na bank by tego nie przeżyły - ale ostatkiem sił przywołał się do porządku i wepchnął zaspanego bruneta do środka, zatrzaskując stopą drzwi. Czy wspominał już, że chłopak z rana jest najbardziej uroczym widokiem na świecie, ze swoimi odstającymi w każdą stronę włosami, czerwonymi policzkami z zaspanymi zielonymi oczami, które patrzyły na niego z zaskoczeniem?

\- Lou? - Zanim szatyn zdążył zareagować został przyciągnięty do ciepłego torsu i cholera jasna, czy to nie miał być przyjemny dzień bez mini zawałów? Najwyraźniej nie. Umrze, naprawdę umrze, ale najpierw upewni się, że pokryje każdy centymetr tej skóry swoimi śladami. Niech go piekło pochłonie jeśli tego nie zrobi. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przyniosłem ci babeczki na śniadanie, a co myślałeś? - Mruknął, pocierając nosem gładką klatkę piersiową i z radością obserwując jak w tym miejscu pojawia się gęsia skórka. - Złożyłbym ci poprawne życzenia, ale skoro postanowiłeś mnie dusić w negliżu, to trudno. Nie zamierzam narzekać. - Dzięki małym wibracją wiedział, że chłopak śmieje się cicho, na co sam się uśmiechnął. Byli niedorzeczni. - Puść mnie żyrafo, idź się ogarnąć a ja przygotuję kawę.

\- Ale babeczki… - jęknął chłopak wypuszczając go w końcu z objęć i zerkając na słodko pachnące pudełko proszącym wzrokiem.

\- Jezu, jak z dzieckiem. - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Poczekają na ciebie. Idź już, bo za chwilę wszystkie plany pójdą w łeb. - Cóż, za mniej niż chwilę, jeśli dalej będzie miał okazję śledzenia czarnych linii tuszu na bladej skórze.

\- Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko - rzucił zaczepnie brunet, jednak zaraz po tym skierował się w stronę zapewne sypialni, pozwalając Louisowi odetchnąć. Cholerne napięcie między nimi kiedyś go zabije. Albo nie powstrzyma się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. W co on się do cholery wpakował.

Cały dzień spędzony w towarzystwie rozpromienionego Harry’ego, który uwielbiał każdy jego moment i reagował na kolejne atrakcje niczym małe dziecko, zredukował się w głowie Louisa do ciągłego napięcia. Dłonie bolały go od zaciskania pięści kiedy chęć dotknięcia chłopaka była zbyt duża, a on nie mógł tego zrobić, bo to było za wcześnie, żeby ludzie spoza uczelni zobaczyli, że są blisko. To nie tak, że żyli w nietolerancyjnym społeczeństwie, ale Louis zdecydowanie wolał, żeby wyjście z szafy bruneta było głośne i z przytupem, niepozastawiające miejsca na żadne spekulacje. Dlatego trzymał się na przyjacielski dystans kiedy dopadły ich - dosłownie dopadły - fanki chłopaka, który jak zawsze wykonał swój fanowski obowiązek z uśmiechem. Ale Louis widział te tęskne spojrzenia rzucany w jego stronę i nie mógł powstrzymać się od złośliwego uśmiechu.

Skończyli dzień późnym wieczorem, jedząc kebaba na Primrose Hill. Wokół nich było cicho i spokojnie, gwiazdy świeciły nad głowami, wiatr cicho szumiał pośród nagich konarów drzew. Nie rozmawiali, pochłaniając w skupieniu fastfood wypełniony sosem czosnkowym, bo sprzedający go chłopak chyba nie lubił jednopłciowych par. Cholerny idiota. Louis zapisał sobie w myślach, żeby nigdy więcej tam nie kupować. Nie ma mowy. Tyle dobrze, że obaj lubili czosnek i obaj mieli go pod dostatkiem w swoich porcjach. Śmierdzące pocałunki miały prawo bytu tylko i wyłącznie gdy obie strony jadły to samo. A szatyn miał ogromną ochotę pocałować Harry’ego od samego rana, niestety z wiadomych względów nie było to możliwe. Jednak teraz, gdy siedzieli w opustoszałym parku nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. I tak, być może był obrzydliwy, ale nawet te resztki sosu na ustach chłopaka mu nie przeszkadzały.

\- Dziękuję za ten dzień - odezwał się cicho brunet, chowając puste opakowanie do kieszeni, przez co starszy zrobił to samo ze swoim chociaż korciło go, żeby po prostu je wyrzucić. - Takich urodzin jeszcze nie miałem.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie Haroldzie. - Nie ukrywał zadowolenia w swoim głosie. Wymyślenie podobnej wycieczki z ogromną ilością atrakcji co prawda nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, ale aż do teraz nie był pewny, czy to przypadło chłopakowi do gustu. Najwyraźniej tak, skoro uśmiechał się radośnie pokazując te cholerne dołeczki.

\- Teraz brakuje tylko zakończenia randki.

\- A kto powiedział, że to była randka młokosie? - Droczył się, bo de facto to była randka. Całodniowa, dobrze opracowana randka, ale przecież musiał utrzymywać pozory. Musiał, prawda?

\- Wybacz, ale to od początku wyglądało na jedną. - Harry sprawnie odbił piłeczkę. Louis czasami zapominał, że ten miły człowiek miał również swoją sarkastyczno-złośliwą stronę. I był niesamowicie inteligentny. I piękny. Och pieprzyć to, Louis był za bardzo zakochany.

\- W takim razie powinienem teraz odprowadzić cię pod drzwi i pocałować w policzek, życząc dobrej nocy? - Przysunął się minimalnie, chcąc dać chłopakowi znać, że to wcale nie było to, co zamierzał zrobić.

\- Albo możesz pocałować mnie jak mężczyzna. Pod migoczącymi gwiazdami.

\- Jesteś takim romantykiem Haroldzie.

\- Winny. Czy teraz mnie pocałujesz, czy mam sam to zrobić?

Louis nie odpowiedział, po prostu złączył ich usta przymykając oczy i pozwalając by fajerwerki wybuchły pod powiekami. Za każdym pieprzonym razem było tak samo. Zupełnie jakby każdy ich pocałunek był tym ostatnim, pierwszym pocałunkiem. Świat przestawał się liczyć, chłód zmieniał się w przyjemne ciepło i wszystkie kłamstwa zmieniały się w prawdę, bo przecież zawsze nią były. Przynajmniej ze strony Louisa.

 

9.

Do spędu klanu Tomlinsonów pozostały dwa dni i Louis zaczął w końcu odczuwać zdenerwowanie, którego nieświadomie udzielił również Harry’emu. Nie jego wina. Perspektywa spotkania się z całą tą zgrają idiotów nie napawała go pozytywnymi myślami. I na dodatek musieli wypaść z Harrym naprawdę przekonywująco inaczej całą ta farsa okaże się stratą czasu i nerwów. Bo tak, Louis stracił całkiem sporo nerwów przez ostatnie dni, a wszystko za sprawą Stylesa - oczykurwawiście - który postawił sobie za zadanie doprowadzać go do mini zawałów i rozstroju nerwowego. Jak w inny sposób miał nazwać te pocałunkowe ataki z zaskoczenia i znaczące spojrzenia rzucane za każdym razem gdy mijali się na korytarzach. Był bliski śmierci zbyt wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich żeby pozostawić bez przygotowania tę cholerną noc. Dlatego teraz siedzieli w ich mieszkaniu i starali się rozpracować jak to wszystko ma wyglądać. A przynajmniej taki był plan zanim nie pojawił się Zayn wyłączając swoją obecnością mózg Liama, a Niall i Nina zamiast pomagać woleli dywagować nad najlepszymi dodatkami do pizzy. Na cholerę mu tacy znajomi, on się pytał. Jedynie Harry, dzielący z nim kanapę wyglądał na równie przejętego co sam Louis. Nie żeby mu się dziwił. To nie była mała sprawa.

\- Dobra ferajna, czy możecie skupić się na kwadrans i zająć problemem? To gówno z moją rodziną w roli głównej jest za dwa dni i naprawdę przydałaby się pomoc. - Odpowiedziała mu cisza i Nina odkładająca włączony na stoperze telefon na stół. Zamrugał na to zszokowany. - Serio Mayfair? Najstarsza a najgłupsza?

\- Powiedziałeś kwadrans wypłoszu, więc tyle dostaniesz - prychnęła kobieta, ponownie opierając się o Nialla. Ta dwójka zdecydowanie do siebie pasowała, jednak powodowała również nieustający ból głowy. Za głośni, za sarkastyczni, zbyt pewni siebie.

\- Zadowolę się i tym, byleby cokolwiek z tego wynikło - westchnął zapadając się głębiej w poduszkach. Czy ktoś mógł mu przypomnieć dlaczego się na to godził zamiast siedzieć w samolocie do Mauretanii? Długie palce wplątały się w jego włosy i tak, to była wystarczająca odpowiedź. Mauretania mogła poczekać. Chyba że brunet pojedzie tam z nim. Musi zapytać. I to jak najszybciej.

\- Ale Tommo, to przecież proste - odezwał się Horan, wrzucając do ust garść orzeszków, które wyciągnął nie wiadomo skąd. - Jak budowa cepa. Prościutkie.

\- Ja tego tak nie widzę skrzacie, więc możesz rozwinąć myśl, dla tych mniej utalentowanych w rozwiązywaniu kryzysów?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Garnitury już macie, nasza fryzjerka zjawi się tutaj, żeby odrobinę poprawić wasz wygląd. Bo tak, oficjalnie ogłaszam, że twoje mieszkanie będzie centrum dowodzenia całą operacją.

\- Horan, wybacz, że przerywam, ale ja też tu mieszkam - wtrącił się Liam po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru, więc wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

\- Ty się nie liczysz, masz sieczkę z mózgu i to twoja wina Malik - prychnęła Mayfair skutecznie uciszając chłopaka, wywołując również mały rumieniec na jego twarzy. I jeśli Louis miał ochotę zwymiotować tęczą na widok gruchającego na to mulata, to nie był sam. Oni byli za słodcy, chociaż wciąż krążyli wokół siebie jak wilki. Głodne i napalone. Okropna mieszanka. - W każdym razie, logistycznie to będzie najlepsze wyjście. Samochód z firmy przyjedzie po was tutaj, odwiezie na miejsce i w razie czego wystarczy wiadomość, żeby odebrał was z powrotem.

\- Kierowca podpisze PDA więc nie musicie się krępować. - Horan poruszył wymownie brwiami, na co Louis mimo woli się zarumienił. Nie żeby miał w planach robić cokolwiek niegrzecznego z Harrym. Nie, że w ogóle, po prostu nie przy osobach trzecich.

\- A jeśli chodzi o samo spotkanie. Harry ty musisz być najbardziej uroczą i dobrze wychowaną wersją siebie. Żadnych żartów. Żadnych, nawet nie dyskutuj, ta rodzina jest z piekła rodem, wybacz Tommo, ale taka jest prawda, i na bank nie docenią tego jak zabawny jesteś. - Louis nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z Mayfair, ale pogładził pocieszająco dłoń bruneta, bo ten wydawał się nagle jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Przestał bawić się jego włosami, co musiało coś znaczyć. - Pamiętaj, że podczas kolacji zaczynasz od sztućców najbardziej na zewnątrz, serwetka na kolanach, żadnych dolewek wina, musisz być trzeźwy. I za żadne skarby nie wdawaj się w dyskusje z Mirandą Tomlinson. Żadne. Nie ważne o czym będzie mówić, po prostu przytakuj, czy to jasne.

\- Jak słońce. - Głos chłopaka był cichy i podszyty obawą więc Louis zareagował automatycznie, owijając wokół niego ramiona. Ciało bruneta wyraźnie się rozluźniło. Dobry znak. - Będzie dobrze.

\- Co do ciebie Louis, musisz niestety być nieco mniej sobą i po prostu trzymać buzie na kłódkę zamiast pyskować do wszystkich. Nie patrz tak na mnie, zrobiłam mały wywiad i dokładnie wiem jak zachowujesz się w towarzystwie swojej rodziny. Nie tym razem. Będziesz tam z Harrym, to on będzie pod obstrzałem nawet jeśli celować będą w ciebie, więc musisz być tarczą. Cholernym murem nie do przebicia. I proszę cię, na wszystkie świętości, nawet się nie waż rozkwasić nosa swojemu kuzynowi. Wiesz któremu, tej męskiej szowinistycznej świni, z której homofobia aż się wylewa. Nie waż się, Louis. Nawet jeśli wiemy, że za plecami żonki spotyka się z mężczyznami.

\- Wiemy? - To była pierwsza taka informacja, jaka do niego dotarła i już teraz świeżbiło go, żeby z niej skorzystać kiedy Maurycy zacznie się wymądrzać. Oh, kuszące.

\- Kurwa. Tomlinson, serio, jeśli to spieprzysz osobiście wykastruje cię łyżeczką do herbaty. Pomyśl, że cokolwiek zrobisz odbije się to bezpośrednio na Harrym.

To zdecydowanie był dobry argument, dlatego niechętnie skinął głową. Nie chciał, żeby jego rodzinka wzięła sobie na celownik bruneta. Nie kiedy ten niedługo będzie zmuszony zmagać się z całą masą hejtu i spekulacji. Nie trzeba było dokładać do tego Tomlinsonów. Zdecydowanie nie.

\- A teraz, skoro już wszystko jasne, możemy zamówić pizze?

 

Mimo późnej godziny i perspektywy jutrzejszych zajęć i pracy wciąż siedzieli w salonie w mieszkaniu szatyna po prostu rozmawiając i ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. To było przyjemne, mieć większe grono znajomych połączonych przez wspólną tajemnicę. Tak, Malik również o wszystkim wiedział. Oczywiście. Przecież był przyjacielem bruneta. Louis właśnie kończył kolejny kawałek swojej pikantnej pizzy kiedy jego telefon zawibrował oznajmiając kolejną wiadomość od Harry’ego.  Przeczytał ją i odpisał zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że Zayn właśnie coś do niego mówił, a brunet był w kuchni. Szczegół. Harry zawsze będzie ważniejszy.

\- Dlaczego zamiast jak normalni ludzie wysyłać wiadomości, wy piszecie do siebie na Twitterze? - Spytał mulat zwracając na nich uwagę innych w pomieszczeniu.

Cóż, to było dobre pytanie, które Louis zadawał sobie wielokrotnie. Ich plan wszedł w życie parę tygodni temu, a oni wciąż nie wymienili się numerami telefonów. Nawet tego nie zaproponowali. Szatyn wiedział jaki miał powód, wspomnienia z domu jurorów podczas XFactora wciąż były świeże w jego umyśle. I to co stało się później, dlatego wzruszył ramionami i spróbował zmienić temat. Na marne. Dlaczego zadawał się z tymi ludźmi.

\- Piszecie ze sobą na Twitterze? Dlaczego?

\- Złe wspomnienia - mruknął wymijająco starając się nie patrzeć na wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Harry’ego. Dawna irytacja znów w nim narastała i naprawdę wolałby nie poruszać tego przy ludziach, ale jak widać jego życzenia nie były ważne.

\- Ah, chodzi o ten brak kontaktu po XFactor? - Niby niewinne pytanie Malika, ale spowodowało, że coś w Louisie pękło. Najwyraźniej to był właśnie moment, w którym miał wyrzucić z siebie narastającą frustrację.

\- To nie był brak kontaktu. To było urwanie go. Ten tutaj ani razu mi nie odpisał, najwidoczniej stwierdzając, że moja osoba nie była wcale taka ważna jak twierdził. - Wyrzut w jego głosie był aż nazbyt słyszalny i właśnie o to chodziło. Było mu przykro. Nawet mimo tych wszystkich lat, które minęły od tamtego momentu, wciąż było mu przykro. Bo tak się nie robi. Nikomu. - Mogłeś chociaż napisać, żebym się odpieprzył zamiast ignorować wszystkie wiadomości i nie odbierać telefonów - zwrócił się do bruneta nawet nie kryjąc emocji malujących się na twarzy. Za długo dusił to w sobie. Tak naprawdę od wyjaśnienia tego powinien rozpocząć ich pierwsze spotkanie, ale był zbyt ciekawy tej wzajemnej pomocy.

\- Co?! To ty mnie ignorowałeś nie pisząc i nie dzwoniąc! - Oburzył się Harry i to oburzenie wydawało się być prawdziwe. Louis nie widział w nim nutki fałszu, zielone oczy szeroko otwarte, policzki zarumienione. Nie, tak nie wyglądała osoba kłamiąca. - Chciałem żebyś był tam podczas moich występów na żywo a ty nawet nie raczyłeś odpisać. - To za to zabrzmiało smutno. Za smutno. Tak smutno, że serce Louisa stanęło na moment. Harry nie powinien być smutny. A już na pewno nie z powodu szatyna.

\- Chciałem tam być, ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi na żadną wiadomość, więc uznałem, że mnie tam nie potrzebujesz - mruknął w nagłej ciszy jaka zapanowała w mieszkaniu.

\- Potrzebowałem cię, do cholery. Zawsze cię potrzebowałem, a ciebie nie było. Dlatego odpadłem, zjadł mnie stres. - Nie było w tym wyrzutu, ale Louis mimo wszystko poczuł się jakby ktoś przywalił mi patelnią w twarz. Mocno.

\- Gdybym wiedział byłbym tam, wiesz o tym. Nie dostałem żadnej wiadomości. Żadnej odpowiedzi na moje własne. Co miałem myśleć Harry? - Spytał cicho, po czym zamilkł pozwalając pytaniu zawisnąć w powietrzu.

\- Jak to możliwe, że obaj pisaliśmym ale nie otrzymywaliśmy odpowiedzi?

Louis nie winił Harry’ego za sceptyzm brzmiący w głosie. Sam tego nie pojmował, bo to było niemożliwe. Nie sądził, żeby którykolwiek z nich kłamał, on na pewno nie, do dziś pamięta jak męczył swój stary telefon pisząc długie wiadomości, a Harry brzmiał zbyt szczerze. Więc jak do cholery się to stało?

\- Cholera chłopaki, chyba powinniście o czymś wiedzieć - odezwał się cicho Niall. Louis spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony mocnymi rumieńcami na policzkach. - To miał być żart i naprawdę nie sądziłem, że żaden z was nie wpadnie na to, żeby odezwać się do siebie choćby na facebooku. Teraz wychodzi na to, że to wszystko moja wina.

\- Co masz na myśli Horan? - Spytał, być może odrobinę za ostro, ale miał wrażenie, że to co zaraz usłyszy nie spodoba mu się w ogóle.

\- Pamiętacie jak w przed wyjazdem z domu jurorów poprosiliście mnie o zrobienie zdjęć waszymi telefonami? - Louis widział jak Harry skinął głową więc zrobił to samo. Chyba domyślał się dalszej części i jeśli miał rację, lepiej żeby Irlandczyk szybko biegał, bo rozerwie go na strzępy. Liam chyba go przejrzał, bo ustawił się strategicznie na jego drodze do zaczerwienionego chłopaka. Zły przyjaciel. Louis powinien go zmienić. - Zmieniłem wtedy wasze numery, dwie ostatnie cyfry jeśli mam być dokładny. To miało być zabawne, mieliście się skontaktować ze sobą inną drogą i żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Nie sądziłem, że obaj będziecie tak dumni i durni, żeby po prostu pozwolić temu zginąć.

Zdecydowanie rozerwie chłopaka na strzępy i nawet LIam go nie powstrzyma. Te wszystkie nieprzespane noce, które spędził zastanawiając się co zrobił nie tak, lata noszenia w sobie urazy, lata bez Harry’ego u boku. To wszystko było winą Irlandczyka, który na swoje szczęście wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Ale co Louisowi było po jego wstydzie i przepraszającym spojrzeniu skoro stracił tak dużo z powodu głupiego żartu. I swojej bezmyślności. Mógł walczyć bardziej. Obaj mogli. Złapał wzrok Harry’ego, który najwidoczniej myślał o tym samym. Byli idiotami. Najwyższa pora to zmienić.

\- Niallu Jamesie Horanie jak mogłeś być takim idiotą!

Krzyk Mayfair i dźwięk dłoni zderzającej się z głową było wszystkim co Louis usłyszał, zanim zniknął w swojej sypialni, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego. Mieli dużo do przedyskutowania. I jeśli zasnęli w połowie, mocno do siebie przytuleni, to nic. Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Bo właśnie tak miało być. I Louis nie spał tak dobrze od pięciu lat, trzymając w ramionach swoje małe, lokowate szczęście.

  
  


 

W przeddzień spotkania rodzinnego Louis był chodzącą kulką nerwów i irytował wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu. Po raz kolejny miał sprzeczkę z profesorem od marketingu i tym razem była ona dużo, dużo ostrzejsza. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie szybka ingerencja Liama, mogłoby dojść do rękoczynów i to przelało szalę goryczy. Kiedy tylko zajęcia się skończyły Louis głuchy na nawoływania przyjaciela i Adamsa wymaszerował z sali prosto do gabinetu dziekana, który wysłuchał go ze spokojem, zwolnił z reszty zajęć i powiedział że zajmie się sprawą. Louis mu wierzył, nie miał powodu żeby nie. Skorzystał z usprawiedliwionej wolności i zaszył się w mieszkaniu, a przynajmniej taki miał plan bo zaledwie pięć minut po jego wejściu w drzwiach pojawił się Harry i z zaciętą miną wyciągnął go z budynku. Dosłownie. Louis zapierał się rękami i nogami, ale w rezultacie i tak wylądował w samochodzie chłopaka, jadąc bóg raczył wiedzieć gdzie.

\- Harold - zaczął po dłuższym czasie milczenia, kiedy boczenie się na bruneta już go znudziło. Nic. Zero reakcji. - Harold, no. - Spróbował po raz kolejny z takim samym rezultatem. Chociaż, tym razem usta chłopaka wygięły się w minimalnym uśmiechu. Brawo jakiś postęp. - Będziesz tak milczał całą drogę?

Najwyraźniej taki był plan, bo chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej a w jego oczach zamigotały psotne iskierki. Skaranie boskie z nim. Serio. Nie bardzo miał ochotę jechać gdziekolwiek, ale skoro alternatywną opcją było wyskoczenie z samochodu, który właśnie wyjechał z Londynu, to i tak nie miał wyboru. Wbrew pozorom lubił swoje życie. Nawet jeśli jutro miał zmierzyć się ze swoją rodziną. Nie miał na to ochoty. Żałował, że w święta nie potrafił się opanować i tym sposobem wpakował się w całe to bagno. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby nie to, najprawdopodobniej nie odzyskałby kontaktu z Harrym, bo obaj byli zbyt dumni, żeby zacząć rozmowę. Były plusy tej sytuacji.

Jeden z nich siedział obok, prowadząc pewnie po prawie pustych drogach. Louis rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu i po prostu obserwował bruneta. Skupienie i rozbawienie malujące się w zielonych oczach były aż nadto widocznie i jeśli Louisa korciło, żeby ponownie zapytać o cel podróży - a korciło, ciekawość zżerała go od środka - to nie odezwał się ani słowem, powoli skanując profil mężczyzny. Pięknego mężczyzny, który znów zawitał do jego życia i byłby idiotą gdyby pozwolił mu zniknąć. Nie był, przynajmniej nie aż takim. I nie miał ochoty wyjeżdżać na drugi koniec świata żeby lizać rany. W ogóle nie chciał ich lizać. Chociaż, mógłby przejechać językiem po ostrej szczęce bruneta, żeby sprawdzić czy naprawdę była taka ostra na jaką wyglądała.

\- Gapisz się - mruknął po jakimś czasie chłopak, w jego głosie brzmiało rozbawienie.

\- Mam na co - odpowiedział prosto Louis.

Przez sekundę ich spojrzenia się spotkały, mały moment, kolejny do kolekcji, po czym cisza ponownie wypełniła samochód. I to było dobre. Działało odprężająco i szatym mógł poczuć jak nerwy powoli z niego schodzą. Czyżby jeżdżenie bez celu było jego lekarstwem? Nie. Harry i jego obecność, to było to czego potrzebował.

Po półtorej godziny jazdy, którą Louis spędził na gapieniu się na Harry’ego chłopak w końcu się zatrzymał i odwrócił w jego kierunku uśmiechając szeroko.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział wesoło, zbyt wesoło, i Louis po prostu musiał wywrócić na to czule oczami.

\- A powiesz mi gdzie jest to miejsce?

\- Może gdybyś choć raz spojrzał przez okno zamiast rozpraszać mnie gapieniem się na mnie, to byś wiedział - prychnął brunet, ale wciąż się uśmiechał. Dołeczki były głębsze niż Rów Mariański. Ten chłopak był po prostu piękny.

\- Nah, to były zdecydowanie lepsze widoki.

\- Idiota. - Harry pokręcił głową, odpinając pas. - Wysiadamy. I ostrzegam, jeśli nie będziesz współpracować skończysz przerzucony przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć - prychnął Louis, ale grzecznie odpiął swój pas i otworzył drzwi. Uderzyło w niego zimne powietrze, przez co zadrżał, ale zanim zdążył skomentować, dotarło do niego gdzie jest. - Morze? Zabrałeś mnie nad morze?

\- Kiedyś mówiłeś, że to cię uspokaja - mruknął chłopak pojawiając się u jego boku i obejmując ramieniem. Była to prawda. Widok bezkresnej wody, jej szum i zapach zawsze działał na Louisa kojąco. Dziwił się jednak, że brunet o tym pamiętał. Wspomniał o tym raz, lata temu.

\- Bo tak jest. Dziękuję. - Uniósł się na odrobinę i złożył delikatny pocałunek w kąciku ust Harry’ego. - Więc jaki mamy plan?

\- Cieszyć się dniem jakby jutro nie istniało.

\- Podoba mi się. Chodźmy.

 

Spędzili kilka godzin chodząc po opustoszałej plaży, głównie milcząc, ale to było dobre. Milczenie w swoim towarzystwie wydawało się naturalne, nie ciążyło, nie sprawiało, że chciało się je za wszelką cenę przerwać. Po prostu szli przytuleni, wpatrując się w odległy horyzont i pozwalając aby szum fal koił nerwy. Działało. Louis był odprężony, spokojny i szczęśliwy. Zwyczajnie i prosto szczęśliwy. Nie oponował kiedy Harry pociągnął ich do małej knajpki z widokiem na morze, mrucząc coś o zapaleniu płuc. Po prostu uśmiechnął się i splótł ich palce, po raz pierwszy sobie na to pozwalając i był zaskoczony tym jak dobrze do siebie pasują ich dłonie. Jakby były dla siebie stworzone. Jakby zawsze powinni tak chodzić. Odgonił te ckliwe myśli potrząśnięciem głowy. Być może była to prawda, ale plan wciąż był aktywny i musieli pociągnąć go do końca, nawet jeśli koniec Louisa był zupełnie inny od pierwotnego. Wtedy, kiedy to się uda będzie mógł być tak ckliwy jak chciał. Póki co lepiej żeby nad sobą panował. Czekali na swoje zamówienie, kiedy Harry postanowił przerwać ciszę między nimi.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać?

\- Już to zrobiłeś - parsknął Louis, uśmiechając się wrednie. Brunet rzucił w niego serwetką, chichocząc cicho. Chichocząc. I szlag trafił nie bycie ckliwym, bo szatyn chciał ten dźwięk nagrać i słuchać bez końca. Otulać się nim w ponure dni. Dzwoneczki. Pieprzone dzwoneczki. - Pytaj Haroldzie - zgodził się łaskawie.

\- Dlaczego nie śpiewasz? - Louis wiedział, że ten temat powróci, więc nie był zaskoczony. Tak naprawdę spodziewał się tego pytania w każdej chwili, którą spędzał z chłopakiem i był wdzięczny, że ten wybrał moment kiedy byli tylko we dwójkę. Dzięki temu to mogło być łatwiejsze.

\- Śpiewam. Znaczy, cholera. - Plątał się już w pierwszych słowach, co do diabła. Przygotowywał sobie odpowiedź przez cały ten czas, a teraz nie był w stanie nic sobie z niej przypomnieć. Ciepłe palce, splatające się z jego na stole, przywróciły go do porządku. Zabawne, bo ich właściciel był powodem tego, że Louis zachowywał się jak idiota. - Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przestałem marzyć o śpiewaniu, dalej ćwiczę głos, dalej piszę, dalej chcę coś z tym zrobić.

\- Więc dlaczego nie robisz? - To była czysta ciekawość, zero oceniania, za co był bardzo wdzięczny.

\- Po odpadnięciu z XFactor nagrałem kilka demówek i wysłałem do kilku ludzi w nadziei, że coś z tego będzie. Nawet miałem odzew, zaprosili mnie na spotkanie, ale wtedy życie się pokomplikowało. - Westchnął cicho, dość niechętnie wracając do tamtego czasu. Do swojej ekscytacji, która zniknęła wraz z wiadomością ze szpitala. - U mamy wykryto ciężką formę białaczki, we wczesnym stadium, ale i tak leczenie wymagało ogromnego nakładu czasu i pieniędzy. Ostatnie o czym mogłem myśleć to moja nieistniejąca kariera, dlatego odłożyłem to na bok. Łapałem się wszystkich prac, żeby tylko pomóc, chociaż w małym procencie, ale to było za mało. Dlatego zacząłem grać w pokera. Nie byłem jakiś wybitny, ale udało mi się wkręcić na mały turniej w Manchesterze. Nie dostałem się do finału, ale pieniądze które wygrałem pozwoliły nam odetchnąć. I tak to się potoczyło. Marzenia o śpiewaniu zostały zepchnięte na bok, zastąpione bardziej pragmatycznym podejściem. Studia, żeby znaleźć pracę, i tak miałeś rację produkcja muzyczna to marne zastępstwo, ale zdecydowanie bardziej intratne niż śpiew, gdzie żeby zaistnieć oprócz talentu trzeba albo mieć szczęście, albo znajomości. Nie miałem na to czasu, nie kiedy moja mama potrzebowała leczenia. Poker za to był prostym wyjściem, które naprawdę lubiłem. Wiesz, czytanie ludzi, analizowanie ich, układanie strategii. Naprawdę się w to wciągnąłem. Czy żałuję odstawienia marzeń na bok? Nie, Harry, nie żałuję. Zrobiłbym to ponownie gdybym musiał.

\- Czy z Jay wszystko w porządku? Mogę jakoś pomóc? - Czy ktoś naprawdę winił Louisa za to, że był bez pamięci zadurzony w tym chłopaku? Cholera, on był nie z tej ziemi.

\- Dziękuję. Teraz jest już dobrze. Jedynie co kilka miesięcy jeździ na kontrole, ale tylko po to żeby upewnić się, że to gówno nie wraca. - Uśmiechnął się lekko do chłopaka, mocniej ściskając ich palce. - Nie jestem tchórzem Harry, nie zrezygnowałem bo bałem się krytyki i wyrzeczeń.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam za tamto. Nie miałem prawa oceniać nie znając całej historii.

\- Stare dzieje, nie mam ci tego za złe. - To była prawda, nie miał. Za szybkie wyciąganie wniosków bez pełnego obrazu było jedną z rzeczy które robił Harry. Mała wada, którą można było spokojnie przeżyć.

\- Wrócisz kiedyś do śpiewania? - Zapytał cicho chłopak, gdy ich talerze znalazły się na stole. Jedzenie pachniało bosko i Louis dopiero teraz czuł jak głodny był.

\- Nie wiem. Chciałbym, ale wszystko zależy od tego jak życie się potoczy. Na razie chciałbym się skupić na produkcji muzycznej, poznać ten świat od tej drugiej strony, zdobyć doświadczenie, wydać kilka płyt innych ludzi. Może wtedy wyciągnę zeszyt i sam coś nagram. - Zamoczył frytkę w sosie tatarskim teoretycznie przeznaczonym dla ryby, ale miał to gdzieś. Był dziwny, ale co z tego, skoro brunet najwyraźniej również.

\- Wiesz, możesz wydać moją płytę. Nie sądzę, żeby Jeff i Julian mieli coś przeciwko. Byli naprawdę pod wrażeniem po spotkaniu z tobą.

\- Haroldzie, jak bardzo cię lubię tak czasami jesteś głupiutki. Nie możesz wydać swojej pierwszej płyty z nieznanym producentem. To tak nie działa, ale dziękuję za propozycję. Zgłoś się jak będziesz pracował nad drugą.

\- Oczywiście, że to zrobię. - I dlaczego do cholery to brzmiało jak deklaracja. Cholerna deklaracja, która sprawiła że Louis rozpuścił się w środku i coś ścisnęło jego gardło. To oznaczało, że nie stracą kontaktu ponownie. To oznaczało, że nie będzie musiał lizać ran na drugim końcu świata. To oznaczało, że nie tylko on myślał o innym zakończeniu ich planu. Życzeniowe myślenie? Być może tak, ale nie miało to znaczenia gdy śmiał się z chłopaka, który miał sos tatarski na nosie. Z Louisa pomocą.

 

11.

 

Kiedy Tomlinsonowie się spotykali to nie mogło być normalne spotkanie u kogoś w dom, jak miały to w zwyczaju zwyczajne rodziny. Nie. Bo po pierwsze oni nie byli zwyczajną rodziną i normalne spotkania przy domowym cieście były zbyt plebejskie jak na ich wyrachowany gust. Znaczy jeśli chodziło o większość rodziny. Były wyjątki. Największym był oczywiście Louis, który nie dość że wyłamał się z rodzinnej tradycji studiowania medycyny to na dodatek był z tego dumny. Nie do pomyślenia. Niech się pieprzą. Zapatrzone w siebie dziwaki uważające się za nie wiadomo kogo. Serio. To, że byli najbardziej znaną rodziną lekarzy w kraju nie znaczy, że mogli zachowywać się jak cholerna szlachta. Spotkanie nawet się nie zaczęło, a szatyn już miał dość.

Wynajęty samochód zaparkował gładko przed wykwintną restauracją, którą wynajęli na wyłączność - oczykurwawiście - ale Louis nie wykonał żadnego ruchu żeby otworzyć drzwi i wysiąść. Byli przed czasem, czyli dokładnie tak jak powinni bo bycie na czas było obrazą majestatu, o spóźnieniu lepiej nie wspominać. Harry siedzący obok niego nie odzywał się ani słowem, ale przeszywał go zaciekawionym i lekko zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem. No tak, szatyn nie był w tym bagnie sam, na dodatek sam w nie wciągnął tego chłopaka i nie był pewny czy to był taki dobry pomysł. Raczej na pewno nie, ale nie bardzo mógł coś z tym zrobić. Pozostało jedynie modlenie się, żeby rodzinka okazała się być w dobrym humorze inaczej będzie ciężko.

\- Jeszcze możemy się stąd zmyć i jechać do McDonalds. W sumie mam ochotę na BigMaca - rzucił tylko z pozoru lekko. Wiedział, że jego twarz była spokojna i opanowana, bo do cholery grał prawie zawodowo w pokera, ale jego głos drżał odrobinę. Cholerne nerwy. Nie o siebie, o Harry’ego, który prychnął cicho obok niego, po czym pochylił się szybko i wycisnął na ustach Louisa mocny pocałunek.

\- Nie jesteś tchórzem Lou, dasz radę. - I tyle wystarczyło, żeby szatyn otworzył pewnie drzwi i wysiadł, wyciągając do młodszego mężczyzny pomocną dłoń. - Cóż za gentelmen - zaśmiał się Harry również opuszczając pojazd, który odjechał gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. Przez chwilę patrzyli za nim tęsknie, po czym Louis otrząsnął się i zaoferował chłopakowi ramię.

\- Zawsze. A teraz przygotuj się, to będzie istna masakra. I pamiętaj, jedno słowo a zmywamy się gdzie pieprz rośnie.

\- To ja powinienem podnosić cię na duchu, to twoja rodzina - żąchnął się brunet. Uroczo. Zbyt uroczo.

\- I właśnie z tego powodu wiem, że dam sobie radę. To o ciebie się martwię. Te poczwary są przerażające.

\- Będzie dobrze.

\- Musi - mruknął zanim weszli do wnętrza restauracji i oddali swoje płaszcze obsłudze. Pozytywne myślenie. Buzia na kłódkę. Miał to. Tak przynajmniej myślał.

 

Cóż, nie było ani odrobinę dobrze. Znajdowali się całe lata świetlne od terminu dobrze. Jego rodzina przywitała ich zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami i sztywnymi skinięciami. Przeszli przez całą ceremonię witania się i pocałunków w powietrze, wypili kieliszek szampana słuchając bezsensownej paplaniny, a kiedy w końcu zasiedli do stołu zaczęło się piekło. Cóż, według Louisa było to piekło i nawet uspokajająca dłoń Harry’ego na udzie nie bardzo pomagała.

\- Więc Louis, dalej bawisz się w te dziecinady związane z kartami zamiast zająć się czymś co przystoi w naszej rodzinie? - Głos jednej z ciotek, chirurga w St. Mary Hospital, przypominał szatynowi potłuczone szkło. Dokładnie to samo w które zmieniła się wykwintna sałatka, którą właśnie przełykał. Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo zaraz padło kolejne pytanie. Przezornie odłożył widelec. Nie miał zamiaru zadławić się przed nimi wszystkimi. Był pewny, że nawet by nie spojrzeli w jego kierunku żeby pomóc. - I te twoje studia, produkcja muzyczna. Taki kierunek w ogóle istnieje? - Obrzydzenie w jej głosie było odzwierciedleniem tego na twarzach reszty rodziny. Cóż, nie żeby Louisa to ruszało, ale takie zachowanie było niegrzeczne w stosunku do Harry’ego, który był ignorowany praktycznie od początku kolacji.

\- Tak ciociu, istnieje i idzie mi na nim bardzo dobrze - odpowiedział pewnie, sięgając po kieliszek z wodą, chociaż w tym momencie miał ochotę na drinka. Mocnego drinka. Czystą wódkę najlepiej.

\- Co za marnotrawstwo czasu - prychnęła ponownie zajmując się swoim talerzem. To było dobre. Im mniej uwagi na nich zwracali tym mniej możliwości, że Louis odgryzie komuś głowę. Marne nadzieje.

\- Haroldzie a ty czym się zajmujesz? Wyglądasz na porządnego młodego człowieka, zupełnie nie rozumiem jakim cudem skończyłeś z moim kuzynem. Pociągnie cię w dół. To strata czasu, stać cię na kogoś lepszego. Jakąś miłą dziewczynę, która pchałaby cię do przodu i dała dzieci, na przykład? Myślałeś o tym? - Maurycy. Oczykurwawiście. Pupilek całej rodziny, początkujący chirurg idący w ślady matki i ojca. Jak Louis go nienawidził. Całe życie był porównywany do niego w każdym aspekcie. Bo powinien być jak on, uczyć się jak on, zachowywać jak on, być kurwa nim. Szczęśliwie żonaty. Homofob. Hipokryta. Cholerny hipokryta z obleśnym błyskiem w oczach kiedy patrzył na bruneta. Louis cały się spiął, gotowy do ataku, mając gdzieś wszystkie rady Niny, ale nie zdążył nic zrobić, bo jego towarzysz odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Harry, mam na imię Harry, to oznaka braku wychowania przekręcać czyjeś imię w towarzystwie. Szczególnie jeśli jest to nowo poznana osoba i gość. - Dźwięk sztućców uderzających ustał po słowach chłopaka, a Louis z radością obserwował jak na twarzy kuzyna rozlewa się rumieniec wstydu. No proszę, dobrze wychowany dupek popełniający taką gafę. Piękne. - Zawsze wydawało mi się, że komentowanie związków innych osób jest przejawem małostkowości, ale skoro sam zacząłeś ten temat, pozwól, że odpowiem na twoje pytanie. Nie, nigdy nie myślałem o związku z kobietą, bo mimo że cenię je sobie bardzo, to byłoby to jednym wielkim kłamstwem. Nie byłbym sobą, byłbym kimś próbującym wpasować się w nieco przestarzały obraz społeczeństwa, co byłoby z mojej strony hipokryzją, skoro aktywnie działam w organizacjach LGTB. A przecież wszyscy wiemy, że hipokryzja jest jedną z najgorszych rzeczy na świecie, prawda Maurycy? - Louis był pod wrażeniem, pod cholernym wrażeniem z jaką gracją Harry usadził jego kuzyna dodatkowo wbijając mu szpilkę tam gdzie najbardziej bolało. To było epickie. Ale najwyraźniej chłopak jeszcze nie skończył. - A jeśli mowa o Louisie, nie wyobrażam i nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógłbym nie być w związku z tak wyjątkową, opiekuńczą, pracowitą osobą jaką on jest. Jestem szczęściarzem, że chciał mnie w swoim życiu i mam zamiar zrobić wszystko, żeby w nim pozostać. - Podczas ostatniego zdania patrzył prosto w oczy szatyna. Deklaracja. Kolejna. Ta na którą Louis czekał, o której marzył od kiedy ich drogi ponownie się spotkały. Zupełnie nie myśląc, złapał dłoń chłopaka i pocałował jego knykcie. Lekko. Z adoracją.

\- To ja jestem szczęściarzem, że cię odnalazłem - mruknął, na tyle cicho by nikt inny go nie usłyszał. Znów mieli swój moment. Nie trwał on długo, ale wypalił się na powiekach Louisa na wieki.

\- Wybacz młody człowieku, ale czy ty właśnie nazwałeś Maurycego hipokrytą? - Matka kuzyna odezwała się ostrym tonem, który przebił ich bańkę. Cholerni ludzie. Tym razem Louis nie miał zamiaru się powstrzymywać. Nie kiedy Harry stanął w jego obronie, po raz kolejny, tym razem warcząc. Musiał być naprawdę zły.

\- Pani syn właśnie obraził w mojej obecności mnie i mojego chłopaka bez żadnego powodu, moja reakcja była jak najbardziej na miejscu. To nie było na miejscu. Szanuję opinie innych ludzi, ale nie pozwolę sobą pomiatać tylko dlatego, że nie mam na nazwisko Tomlinson i mam odwagę być tym kim jestem. Pani syn obraził nie tylko Louisa ale również mnie i całą społeczność LGTB insynuując, że nasz związek nie jest normalny.

\- Bo nie jest. To wbrew naturze - burknął któryś z wujków, powodując swoim tonem wrzenie krwi w żyłach Louisa. - Mężczyźni powinni wiązać się z kobietami, dążyć do przedłużenia rodu. To co robicie to sodomia, której osoba publiczna nie powinna propagować. Na szczęście Harry jesteś jeszcze młody, głupi, niedługo zrozumiesz w jakim błędzie żyjesz i wrócisz na poprawną ścieżkę. Znajdziesz prawdziwą pracę zamiast tego twojego śpiewania, założysz rodzinę i wszystko będzie normalne.

\- Dość! - Warknął Louis podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i rzucając serwetkę na wciąż pełny talerz. - Dość do jasnej cholery. Mogę znosić, że obrażacie mnie na każdym kroku bo miałem odwagę zrobić coś co kocham a nie coś co wy dla mnie wymyśliliście. Mogę znosić szepty, przytyki, wykluczanie mnie z uroczystości rodzinnych, mogę bo mam to gdzieś, przyzwyczaiłem się. Ale obrażanie kogoś na kim mi zależy, wmawianie mu, że to co robi jest złe bo wciąż żyjecie w średniowieczu jest poniżej wszelkiej krytyki. Nie mam zamiaru tego dłużej tolerować. Mam dość. Harry mój drogi, wybacz, że musiałeś być tego świadkiem. Powinienem był przewidzieć, że nie będą wiedzieli jak się zachować. Chodź, pójdziemy w jakieś milsze miejsce. Babciu, przykro mi, że tak to wyszło. - Rzucił do Matyldy Tomlinson, która podczas całej wymiany zdań pozostawała cicho, zanim pomógł brunetowi wstać, od razu splatając ich palce. - Nie możesz powiedzieć, że się nie starałem, żeby było miło. A teraz żegnamy. Udanej reszty wieczoru.  

 

Był nabuzowany kiedy wsiadali do samochodu i próbował wszystkich znanych mu sposobów na uspokojenie się, ale żadne nie pomagał. Żaden. Ani głębokie oddechy, ani wyobrażanie sobie spokojnej tafli jeziora. Nic. Bo nie był pieprzonym kwiatem lotosu, był w tym momencie chodzącą furią, tykającą bombą zegarową czekającą na wybuch. Nie potrafił się uspokoić, nie po tym wszystkim. Po tym jak go potraktowali, po tym jak ich potraktowała jego własna pieprzona rodzina. Koniec. Skończyło się. Niech sobie w dupę wsadzę spadki, dziedzictwo i inne bzdury. Nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Już dawno powinien pójść w ślady mamy i odciąć się od tych toksycznych hipokrytów, ale najwidoczniej potrzebował ku temu bodźca, podobnie jak kobieta. I dziś go dostał. Doprowadzenie Harry’ego, tego spokojnego i miłego człowieka do złości i obrażanie go bez powodu było tym co przelało czarę goryczy. I zupełnie nie rozumiał jak chłopak obok niego mógł być taki spokojny w tak krótkim czasie.

Zatrzymali się pod mieszkaniem bruneta bo ostatnim na co szatyn miał teraz ochotę to ich sztab kryzysowy od siedmiu boleści wypytujący o wszystko. Podziękuje. Póki co był zbyt zdenerwowany żeby to znosić. Był zbyt zdenerwowany na cokolwiek, poza odpaleniem papierosa i oparcia się o zimny mur budynku. Pieprzeni idioci.

\- Przepraszam cię za to - odezwał się po raz pierwszy od kiedy opuścili lokal.

\- To nie twoja wina.

\- Oczywiście, że moja. Ja cię w to wciągnąłem i przeze mnie nasłuchałeś się obelg.

\- Nie przez ciebie. Przez nich, bo są bandą idiotów. Nie ma tam twojej winy. Żadnej, rozumiesz. - Głos bruneta był stanowczy i spokojny. Jakimś cudem sprawił, że Louis mu uwierzył co było niezłym wyczynem. Ale mimo wszystko czuł się zbyt nabuzowany, żeby tak po prostu to zostawić.

\- Sprawili ci przykrość. Powinienem bardziej im nagadać. - Zrobił krok jakby chciał wrócić do tej cholernej restauracji i poobgryzać im wszystkim głowy, ale chłopak złapał go szybko i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Jedyne co musisz zrobić to wejść ze mną do mieszkania, zamówić coś na wynos i zapomnieć o tych ludziach. - Szatyn dał się wprowadzić do budynku, później do windy a następnie do mieszkania bez wyrywania się. Ciepło Harry’ego za plecami było zbyt rozpraszające. I w miejscu złości pojawiło się coś innego. Coś przed czym bronił się przez długi czas, ale teraz nie miał na to siły, ani ochoty. Gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły a brunet odezwał się po raz kolejny, wciąż trzymając go ciasno i owiewając ciepłym oddechem ucho wiedział, że nie powstrzyma się. Nie było takiej opcji. - A teraz, zdejmiemy z ciebie ten garnitur, ubierzemy w miękkie dresy i spędzimy miły wieczór na kanapie z niezdrowym żarciem. - Chłopak odsunął się odrobinę, zgrabnie pozbywając się płaszcza i marynarki z ramion Louisa.

\- Kusząca propozycja, ale mam lepszą - tchnął, znów przysuwając się do mężczyzny i ocierając o niego bardzo sugestywnie. Cichy syk był jedyną reakcją jaką uzyskał. - Możemy pozbyć się naszych garniturów, zostać nago… - Kolejne otarcie, tym razem mocniejsze. - I mógłbym pokazać ci, że nasz związek jest normalny, naturalny, dobry. - Odwrócił się w ramionach chłopaka, sprawnie zderzając ze sobą ich biodra. Mały jęk wyrywający się z ust bruneta był najpiękniejszą melodią jaką słyszał Louis. I chciał poznać każdą jego gamę, każdy ton, każde drżenie. Ale widział w oczach Harry’ego błysk niepewności, coś czego nie powinno tam być i co myślał, że mógł zmazać jednym prostym zdaniem. - Że ten związek jest prawdziwy.

Słowa nie zdążył wybrzmieć kiedy złączyli się w namiętnym pocałunku. To było niebo, inny wymiar, inna czasoprzestrzeń. Wszystko pasowało. Ocieranie się, niecierpliwe dłonie pozbywające się wierzchnich warstw odzieży, ciche westchnienia spijane z ust. To wszystko było takie dobre. Tak naturalne jak było mogło być między dwójką ludzi. Dwójką zakochanych w sobie ludzi. Bo byli w sobie zakochani. Louis był i w każdym oddanym przez Harry’ego pocałunku czuł dokładnie to sam. Uczucie. Potrzebę. Upijał się tym, pozwalając brunetowi zaprowadzić ich do sypialni. Upijał się, kiedy jego usta zjechały na gardło chłopaka wyczuwając przyśpieszony puls. Upijał się, kiedy w końcu mógł prześledzić jego obojczyki swoim językiem podczas gdy zwinne dłonie chłopaka badały każdy skrawek jego własnego ciała. To było odurzające. I właściwe.

Nie zwolnili pozbywając się nawzajem swoich koszul i spodni. Znów całowali się namiętnie, głęboko, mocno, ale Louis miał inne plany. Chciał oznaczyć chłopaka, pokazać światu, że ma trzymać się z daleka bo to on był tym, który mógł nazywać Harry’ego swoim. I on był jego. Należeli do siebie. Jak dwie połówki awokado. Dlatego bez myślenia o konsekwencjach przyssał się do miejsca tuż pod uchem chłopaka, i do kolejnego, i kolejnego znacząc swoją ścieżkę w dół, podczas gdy jego dłonie adorowały każdy skrawek skóry do którego nie mógł sięgnąć ustami. Kiedyś to zrobi. Nie dzisiaj, nie kiedy paląca potrzeba bycia z Harrym najbliżej jak się da szczypałą pod skórą. Ale kiedyś, niedługo zajmie się nim powoli i dokładnie, doprowadzając na skraj samymi ustami.

Nie wiedział skąd wzięła się buteleczka żelu w jego dłoni, nie zamierzał zawracać sobie tym głowy kiedy brunet zaciskał się na jego palcach potrzebująco. To nie było w tej chwili ważne. Ważne było to jak chłopak wyglądał z włosami rozrzuconymi po poduszcze, zarumienionymi policzkami i tym błyskiem w zielonych oczach, który powodował, że serce Louisa się zatrzymywało. Był zjawiskowy. I najwyraźniej nie dość rozproszony, skoro był w stanie zacisnąć dłoń na przyrodzeniu szatyna i zgrać jej ruchy z jego własnymi. Czuł się jakby latał. Jakby znajdował się trzy metry nad niebem. I chciał więcej, szybciej bliżej. Schylił się po pocałunek, dodając kolejny palec i rozkoszując się gorącą ciasnotą. Był na skraju od samego dotykania Harry’ego, od wyciągania z niego tych podniecających dźwięków, od samego gorącego spojrzenia, które ani na sekundę nie opuszczało jego twarzy. Uzależniające. Cholernie.

Nigdy w życiu nie założył na siebie prezerwatywy tak szybko ani tak niecierpliwie. Bycie przez te kilka sekund bez kontaktu z gorącym ciałem chłopaka było niczym tortura. Tortura, która skończyła się wraz z mocnym pocałunkiem i szybkim ruchem bioder. Fajerwerki pod powiekami to było nic w porównaniu z tym co się z nim właśnie działo. Ciepło, bliskość, czułość, zakochanie, podziw, ulga. Wszystko to wybuchło w nim w momencie gdy ich ciała złączyły się w całość. Odużające i obezwłądniające uczucie nie pozwalające mu się poruszyć. Nie chciał tego stracić, nie chciał nigdy zapomnieć widoku rozkoszy na twarzy Harry’ego, jego trzepoczących rzęs, otwartych ust i ciepłych oczu. Zapamiętywał każdy szczegół dopóki nie potrzeba poruszenia się nie była zbyt wielka. Ale nawet wtedy kiedy spokojne na początku ruchy przybrały na sile a ich głośne jęki wypełniły bezwstydnie powietrze, nawet wtedy nie oderwał oczu od tych bruneta. Nawet nie mrugał, przekazując wszystko to na co słowa były zbyt ubogie. Oddanie. Troskę. Adorację. Wszystkie uczucia, które budził w nim ten cudowny chłopak. Wszystkie, które będzie w nim budził do końca jego dni.

 

To dziś był ten dzień. Dzień w którym Louis miał wkroczyć w blask reflektorów u boku najbardziej niezwykłej osoby na świecie. Nie bał się, nie o siebie, bo był gruboskórnym dupkiem zahartowanym przez swoją rodzinę. Bał się o to jak Harry to zniesie. Bo że spadnie na niego fala zainteresowania, krytyki i niestety również hejtu, było bardziej niż pewne. Co prawda zdjęcia z ich spaceru pokazały się w kilku brukowcach rządnych sensacji, ale tak naprawdę nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi, bo Styles nigdy wcześniej nie dawał powodów do myślenia, że mógłby woleć mężczyzn. To będzie szok. I jakkolwiek czasem działał on dobrze na ludzi pomagając przyswoić niektóre rzeczy, tak również istniała ta druga strona medalu. I Louis postanowił sobie, że ograniczy jej wpływ na Harry’ego tak bardzo jak będzie mógł.

Po leniwym poranku w pościeli, która całkiem przesiąkła ich zapachem musieli w końcu wyjść do ludzi i przygotować się na wieczór. Ale zanim to nastąpiło Louis upewnił się, że obaj byli rozluźnieni i odstresowani. I być może zajęło to odrobinę za długo, ale rozanielona mina Harry’ego wynagradzała burę od Mayfair. Puszczał mimo uszu utyskiwania na temat widocznych malinek uśmiechając się dumnie, podobnie zresztą jak brunet, który również nie szczędził mu znaków podczas powolnego pieprzenia go do utraty zmysłów. Mała, lubiąca się droczyć cholera. Uwielbiał go. A jeszcze bardziej zaczął go uwielbiać, gdy chłopak po raz pierwszy zaprezentował mu się w swoim garniturze. Biały materiał w piękne wzory czarnych kwiatów idealnie pasował na jego smukłą sylwetkę, i Liam musiał przytrzymać Louisa w miejscu śmiejąc się z jego głupoty. Niech się śmieje, idiota. Sam był zdenerwowany, bo okazało się, że Malik zaprosił go na Brits, więc szatyn nie miał mu tego za złe. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc to było przyjemne popołudnie, bez żadnych stresów. No może Mayfair, która okazałą się naprawdę świetnym towarzyszem w dokuczaniu Liamowi, który chodził od ściany do ściany, ciągle poprawiając krawat. Biedaczek. Nie, wcale nie. Należało mu się za wepchnięcie Louisa w to bagno, bo to przecież był jego pomysł, żeby wstawić tweeta. Niech teraz trochę pocierpi. Później Louis kupi mu nowe buty czy na co teraz miał obsesję i będzie fajnie. Albo wyśle jego i Malika na weekend gdzieś daleko niech w końcu zlikwidują to napięcie między sobą.

Dopiero gdy samochód zbliżał się do obstawionego przez prasę i fanów czerwonego dywanu Louis zaczął się denerwować. Odrobinę, naprawdę niewielką, szczególnie w porównaniu do Harry’ego, który nagle zamarł, jakby dopiero co do niego dotarło co zamierzał zrobić. I szatym mu się nie dziwił, to był poważny i odważny krok, ale on był przy nim. Będzie go wspierał nie ważne co się stanie. Nawet jeśli zdecyduje się tego nie robić.

\- Kochanie… - zaczął cicho, ale nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej, bo brunet zaatakował jego w wargi w potrzebującym pocałunku. Odpowiedział na niego od razu, przyciągając młodszego bliżej i gładząc uspokajające kręgi na jego plecach. Czuł jak napięcie odchodzi z mięśni pod jego palcami z każdą mijającą sekundą i był z siebie dumny, że umiał to zrobić. - Kochanie, jesteś pewny?

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział z mocą Harry, całując go jeszcze raz zanim się zatrzymali i ktoś otworzył im drzwi, jednak wciąż byli niewidoczni dla zebranej na zewnątrz gawiedzi. Louis słyszał krzyk fanów, wiedział, że kiedy tylko stracą chroniące ich ciemne szyby wszystko się zmieni w istne szaleństwo. On był na nie gotowy, ale musiał upewnić się, że brunet również. Najwidoczniej teraz dzielili również myśli. Świetnie, to mogło być przydatne. - Ty jesteś pewny, prawda?

\- Oczywiście że tak Haroldzie, chodźmy pokazać im nową power couple świata. Angelina i Brad powinni się bać. Będziemy lepsi. A teraz głowa do góry, dołeczki na policzki i rozwalamy to. Jestem tuż obok. Zawsze będę. - Cmoknął chłopaka w nos uśmiechając się pewnie. Dodawał tym otuchy nie tylko sobie ale i brunetowi, który oddał uśmiech i wysiadł z samochodu poprawiając marynarkę. Krzyki stały się głośniejsze, błysk fleszy również, ale wszystko ucichło nagle gdy chłopak zamiast zamknąć drzwi i ruszyć przez dywan wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Louisa wciąż będącego poza zasięgiem wzroku zebranych przed budynkiem ludzi. - Zaczynamy zabawę - mruknął do siebie, pewnie ujmując dłoń Harry’ego i stając u jego boku podczas gdy świat zamarł, aby następnie prawie zwalić ich z nóg głośnym krzykiem. Fanki Harry’ego były szalone, naprawdę.

To że zrobili furorę to mało powiedziane. Każdy chciał zrobić im zdjęcie, więc do nich pozowali. Każdy chciał zadać im pytanie, ale tych akurat skrzętnie omijali. Może plan się zmienił, ale były pewne jego aspekty, które postanowili zatrzymać. Dlatego przechodząc przez czerwony dywan zatrzymali się dopiero koło Nicka Grimshawa, który uśmiechał się do nich promiennie. Louis długo oponował ale w końcu został pokonany druzgocącą przewagą i to właśnie Grimshaw dostał zaszczyt przeprowadzenia z nimi pierwszego wywiadu.

\- A kogóż to moje oczy widzą? Małych złodziei całej uwagi. Inne gwiazdy was nienawidzą, właśnie ukradliście show, które nawet się nie zaczęło. - Harry zarumienił się na te słowa, a Louis jedynie wywrócił oczami. Ten facet wcale nie był taki śmieszny za jakiego uchodził.

\- Wcale nie jest nam przykro. Skoro musimy spędzać walentynki właśnie tutaj, to dlaczego nie zrobić tego z przytupem? - Rzucił luźno przyciągając Harry’ego do swojego boku i całując go w policzek. Bo mógł. W końcu mógł i było to najlepsze uczucie na świecie. Nawet jeśli jego telefon wibrował w kieszeni nieprzerwanie. Musi go wyłączyć. Przynajmniej na najbliższe kilka dni. I to samo zrobi z telefonem Stylesa, kiedy tylko będzie mógł. Żadnego zaglądania w media społecznościowe i do prasy, tylko oni, wino i miękka pościel. Dobry plan. Czy ten wieczór może się skończyć? Chciał wprowadzić go w życie.

\- Słuszne spostrzeżenie Louis, całkowicie popieram rozruszanie tej imprezy. Jeszcze sobie porozmawiamy o ukrywaniu tego przede mną w moim porannym programie w przyszłym tygodniu, ale teraz tak na szybko, możecie nam zdradzić jak to się zaczęło? - Nie przygotowywali się do odpowiedzi na żadne pytania chcąc, żeby wszystko wyszło naturalnie. I tak było, kiedy brunet zaczął odpowiadać z wrodzonym sobie spokojem i przeciąganiem słów. Uroczy.

\- Cóż, poznaliśmy się w XFactor kilka lat temu, później kontakt się urwał, ale nigdy nie zapomniałem o chłopaku, który sprawił, że przyznałem się do swojej orientacji, więc kiedy nasze drogi ponownie się spotkały postanowiłem zagrać wszystko na jedną kartę. Jak widać udało mi się i zgarnąłem całą pulę. - Szczęka Louisa opadła z wrażenia. Co do cholery? Co?! Jak, nawiązania do pokera to jedno, ale, że co?

\- Louis, wyglądasz na zaskoczonego słowami naszego młodego Stylesa. Czyżbyś nie miał o czymś pojęcia? - Nick uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jakby dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Harry również się uśmiechał, cieplej i czulej, ale wciąż, co?

\- Właśnie do mnie dotarło jak wielkimi byliśmy idiotami - skwitował szybko mając zamiar rozmówić się z chłopakiem kiedy będą sami. To było to co chciał powiedzieć wtedy w parku przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu ale się powstrzymał. Mała poczwara. Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze gdyby to zrobił. - Teraz wybacz Nicky, widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu, w końcu musimy rozruszać towarzystwo w środku.  

 

Na Brits Harry zgarnął wszystkie nagrody z kategorii w których był nominowany zmuszając Louisa do tamowania łez dumy za każdym razem gdy potykał się w drodze na scenę. Jego mała niezdara. Sławna mała niezdara, która póki co świetnie sobie radziła z zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami. Dobrze. Bardzo Dobrze. Louis zabrał mu telefon, tak na wszelki wypadek i teraz obaj mogli cieszyć się wieczorem bez zawracania sobie głowy tym co działo się na świecie. Pieprzyć świat. Harry wygrał wszystko. Po ostatnim przemówieniu szatyn nie mógł się powstrzymać i po prostu przyciągnął Stylesa do soczystego pocałunku mając gdzieś że cały świat patrzył. Liczyli się tylko oni. Zawsze oni. Na zawsze.

 

Kiedy przypominał sobie swój pierwszy raz na tej imprezie trzy lata temu i słowa, które powiedział do Harry’ego zanim wysiedli z samochodu zawsze zaczynał się śmiać. Gdyby wtedy wiedział, że naprawdę staną się większą Power couple niż Brad i Angelina, i to w tak krótkim czasie, inaczej by to rozegrał. Ale taki był fakt. Od trzech lat byli na fali, z rzeszą wiernych fanów, gotowych zniszczyć każdego kto ośmielił się źle o nich mówić. Kochał to. Naprawdę. Wciąż uważał, że większość z nich to szalone stalkerki, ale i tak ich kochał. Pokręcił głową rozglądając się po sali. Trwała właśnie przerwa przed kolejnym występem a on czekał na swojego chłopaka, który koniecznie musiał iść poprawić włosy. Czasem było z nim gorzej niż z kobietą i Louis zupełnie nie rozumiał jakim cudem układanie krótkich włosów trwało dłużej niż układanie długich, ale tak było Paradoks jakiś. Albo to po prostu Styles.

Występ się skończył, Louis ledwo go zarejestrował chociaż śpiewała jedna z jego dobrych znajomych, bo jego chłopak postanowił zniknąć. To przestało być zabawne gdzieś w połowie piosenki i teraz szatyn siedział jak na szpilkach wystukując kolejne wiadomości, które pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Cholerne _deja vu_ , za które zatłucze Harry’ego w domu. Liam coś do niego mówił, ale Louis go ignorował, jego chłopak sobie z nim pogrywał, wszystko inne mogło poczekać. Już miał wstać, gdy na scenie pojawili się ludzie prezentujący zwycięzcę kolejnej kategorii i wszystko stało się jasne. Teraz na bank go zatłucze, mała cholera.

\- Brits dla odkrycia roku zaprezentują Harry Styles i Zayn Malik. - Dwójka pojawiła się na scenie z szerokimi uśmiechami i zaczęła się prezentacja nominowanych, a Louis wstrzymał oddech. To nie tak, że nie wiedział, że był wśród nich, ale wciąż to do niego nie docierało.

W zeszłym roku po długich zmaganiach się z samym sobą w końcu zdecydował się coś nagrać. Zrobił to w tajemnicy przed praktycznie wszystkimi nie chcę ich zwieść ani robić im płonnych nadziei. Tak naprawdę nie liczył na wiele, chciał po prostu sprawdzić, czy się nadaje, czy może to zrobić. Najwyraźniej mógł, bo jego singiel nie dość, że został wydany - chwała Julianowi i Jeffowi - to na dodatek został bardzo dobrze przyjęty przez publiczność. Jak, cholernie dobrze przyjęty, spychając z piedestału samego Sheerana, który nie omieszkał mu tego wypomnieć, między salwami śmiechu. Harry za to chodził dumny jak paw i warczał na wszystkich, którzy choćby ośmielili się stwierdzić, że Louis postanowił wybić się na jego sławie. Nie próbował, sam wyrobił sobie markę w branży dzięki swoim zdolnością producenckim - chwała Julianowi i Jeffowi za ich wytrwałość w szkoleniu go i byciu mentorami - oraz tekściarskim. Tak, dalej czuł dumę za każdym razem gdy słyszał napisaną przez siebie piosenkę w radio. To było świetne. Cieszył się tym pracując nad pierwszą płytą, która pokazała się pod koniec wakacji i ponownie odniosła sukces, którego się spodziewał. Spełnił swoje małe marzenie sprzed lat.

A teraz siedział na ceremonii Brits, był nominowany i patrzył na miłość swojego życia, który niezdarnie próbował otworzyć kopertę z wynikiem. Kiedy już mu się to udało otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, jednocześnie uśmiechając się szeroko. Komiczny widok, Louis zawsze mówił mu że wygląda wtedy jak przerośnięta żaba. Nie kłamał.

\- Oh, cholera. Teraz na bank mi się dostanie - mruknął nieco wbrew przyjętym standardom prezentacji.

\- To będzie epickie - zawtórował mu Zayn, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech i szturchnął bruneta zachęcając go do czytania, podczas gdy Louis obserwował to wszystko ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. O co do cholery chodziło?

\- Proszę państwa, przypominam, że ja nie miałem nic wspólnego z tym wynikiem. - Harry odkrząknął nerwowo i kontynuował. - Brits dla odkrycia roku wędruje w ręce… Louisa Tomlinsona.

Poklepywanie po plecach, oklaski i mocne światło nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia, kiedy w końcu wstał ze swojego miejsca i jak w transie ruszył na scenę. Droga była zdecydowanie za długa, ale kiedy w końcu ją pokonał i stanął przed swoim nieco zdenerwowanym chłopakiem i śmiejącym się w głos Malikiem, którego uraczył trzepnięciem w głowę, wszystko zaczęło do niego docierać. Wygrał. Wygrał Brits. Którą wręczył mu Harry. Harry, który strategicznie próbował się wycofać bezbłędnie odczytując spojrzenie jakie mu posłał. Nie tym razem.

\- Nawet nie waż się uciekać Styles - warknął do mikrofonu zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że to było transmitowane na cały kraj. Przyciągnął speszonego chłopaka do swojego boku i dopiero wtedy zerknął na statuetkę, którą w którymś momencie wcisnął mu Malik. - Wow, tego się nie spodziewałem. Nic tylko czekać na soczysty artykuł od pana Wattpada na temat nepotyzmu na Brits. - Śmiech wypełnił salę. Cóż, każdy znał tego konkretnego dziennikarza, który aktualnie próbował schować się za menu. - Nie chowaj się Dan, wszyscy cię widzimy. Wiecie, osiem lat temu kiedy zgłosiłem się do XFactor miałem marzenie, które później z różnych powodów odłożyłem na bok. Teraz to marzenie stało się rzeczywistością, ale tylko dzięki wsparciu tego tutaj młodego mężczyzny, którego miałem szczęście również wtedy poznać i odnaleźć jakiś czas później. Szczęście jak widać sprzyja mi nie tylko w kartach. - Podjął decyzję spontanicznie, bo dlaczego nie zrobić tego teraz. Bez miejsca na spekulacje. Tak jak zawsze robili w swoim związku. - Ta statuetka jest zwieńczeniem miesięcy ciężkiej pracy w ukryciu przed tym wścibskim człowiekiem, nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać Haroldzie, to sama prawda. - Uśmiechnął się szerzej na widok niezadowolonej miny chłopaka. Miał nadzieję, że ktoś udostępni mu zdjęcia z tego co zaraz zrobi. - Wiecie, trzy lata temu, również na Brits mogłem w końcu pokazać światu jakim szczęściarzem jestem mogąc nazywać się partnerem tej cudownej osoby. Wtedy to on zgarnął statuetkę w tej kategorii i tak sobie, to chyba dobry pomysł, żeby wprowadzić pewną zmianę w naszym życiu.

Po tych słowach po prostu odsunął się od mikrofonu, odłożył statuetkę i wyciągnął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko. Krzyk ludzi zebranych na sali był ogłuszający, mieszał się z brawami i gwizdami kiedy Louis opadał na kolano przez totalnie zaskoczonym brunetem.

\- Haroldzie, czy…

\- Tak, tak, tak, po stokroć tak - skandował chłopak podnosząc go do pocałunku, który był bardziej uśmiechaniem się w swoje wargi niż czymś innym. Ale to przecież byli oni, nigdy nie twierdzili, że są normalną parą.

\- No i cała przemowa poszła się pieprzyć - zaśmiał się Louis umieszczając skromny pierścionek na jedynym wolnym od sygnetów palcu Harry’ego. Już dawno chciał tam coś umieścić. - Skłamiesz dla mnie, kochanie - mruknął uśmiechając się czule.

\- Będę kłamać dla ciebie całe życie.

To było takie ich. Związek, który zaczął się od kłamstwa, które tak naprawdę nigdy nim nie było. I który będzie trwać w kłamstwie, które nigdy nie istniało. Bo kłamali dla siebie. Cały czas. Wspólnie.

 

Koniec.

 


End file.
